Tendre Voyou
by Meikoow
Summary: "Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à l'avenir, car ce qui va suivre sera deux fois plus intense que l'année précédente... pas vrai, Natsu-kun ?" Natsu est prêt à tout pour le vaincre. À condition bien sûr de ne pas succomber à la nouvelle plaisante torture de son tortionnaire. NATSUxZELEF (YAOI) en cours de correction
1. Prologue

_Yooooosh ! Bonjour à tous ~_

_Comme ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas repris les chapitres de Fairy Tail (manque de temps et de motivation...) il y aura peut-être quelques OOC sur certains personnages secondaires ou à qui je n'ai pas beaucoup fait attention, alors je m'excuse d'avance. Pour les liens entre Zelef et Natsu dans le manga, faites comme s'ils n'étaient pas frères dans cette fic !_

* * *

**_Quelques infos/rappels :_**

_\- Le rating sera T pour le moment, mais il passera à M dès le chapitre 11._

_\- Je rappelle que cette fanfiction est un yaoi, ce qui inclut donc une relation entre garçons et certaines scènes qui impliquent l'homosexualité. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas._

_\- L'histoire originale et les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Seule la trame de cet univers alternatif est ma création._

* * *

_\- PROLOGUE -_

_._

_._

"- Bonne rentrée à tous."

Le directeur avait fait son speech pour la cérémonie d'entrée du lycée Ishiyama. Tout le monde était réunis dans le gymnase et avait écouté jusqu'au bout les paroles lassantes et ennuyantes du minuscule vieil homme sur l'estrade, debout sur un escabot.

Il remercia une dernières fois les élèves de l'avoir écouté (à moitié) et donna la place à celle qui a eu le maximum de point à l'examen d'entrée, une dénommée Levy. Tandis qu'elle prenait place devant le micro, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses semblait plutôt agité au milieu de tout ce monde.

Ses yeux semblaient chercher quelqu'un.

"- Arrête de gesticuler !" s'écria une jolie blonde du nom de Lucy à côté de lui.

"- Je cherche Gray... Il est toujours pas là."

"- Pourquoi tu le cherches, c'est son problème s'il est en retard, nan ?"

"- Tu comprends pas ! Hier soir moi et Gray on s'est bourré la gueule en jouant à des jeux vidéos pour marquer le début de la nouvelle année scolaire... Un moment Erza est venue pour récupérer son portable qu'elle avait oublié quelques heures plus tôt et en nous voyant elle nous a prévenu que si l'un d'entre nous était absent ou en retard aujourd'hui elle nous réserverait une correction spéciale…"

Natsu fit le dos rond en déprimant, repensant à la manière dont la rouquine avait sortit ces derniers mots. Ils en avaient eu des frissons.

"- Tu ne l'as pas réveillé ce matin ?"

"- Si. Trois fois, même. Il marmonnait encore quand je suis sorti en courant. Mais je crois qu'il a fini par se rendormir ce con... !" s'exclama Natsu en serrant les poings.

Si Erza déchaînait sa colère sur lui à cause de ce crétin, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ladite Erza quant à elle, se tenait de l'autre côté du gymnase, concentrée sur le passionnant discours de Levy. Natsu avait encore une chance. Si Gray se montrait tout de suite, ils auraient une chance de passer à travers les mailles des filets de la Présidente…

Puis soudain, son regard se figea. Tandis qu'il cherchait toujours son ami du regard, il rencontra les yeux carmins d'un autre garçon situé un peu plus à l'écart, entouré d'une bande d'adolescents réputés pour leur tyrannie et leur domination incontestée dans tout l'établissement. Tout le monde connaissait le nom de Zelef, le jeune élève qui fixait intensément le rose depuis tout à l'heure. Ce type ne vivait que par la terreur, terrifiant tous ceux qui osaient croiser son chemin. Combien d'entre eux avaient été forcés de quitter le lycée à cause de la pression que Zelef avait exercé sur eux...

Natsu le connaissait plutôt bien lui aussi. Dès son entrée en seconde l'année dernière, ce gars s'en était également pris à lui sur un coup de tête, pensant pouvoir tyranniser un nouvel élève pour son propre plaisir. Cependant, l'adolescent ne s'était pas laissé faire en répondant ouvertement à toutes les provocations que lui lançait le brun, attisant ainsi la curiosité du yakuza qui prit de plus en plus de plaisir à le titiller.

Le jeune homme aux orbes sanglantes le fixait depuis un bon moment déjà. Et lorsque Natsu croisa son regard, il dessina un rictus derrière lequel se dissimulaient d'innombrables intentions malsaines. L'autre déglutit avec peine.

Cette année non plus n'allait pas être de tout repos…


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci pour les premières reviews, savoir que ça plaît me rassure ! J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer._

* * *

**Tendre Voyou : Chapitre 1**

.

.

**_Lycée Ishiyama._**

Les classes avaient été réparties, les groupes se formaient et les discussions s'accumulaient. La classe 5 des secondes années était particulièrement bruyante, non pas à cause de la trentaine d'élèves qui bavardaient entre eux simultanément, non. C'était plutôt à cause de deux personnes.

Ces deux garçons là, qui se supportaient comme la nuit et le jour et ne cessaient de se battre pour des trucs inutiles. Ces impulsifs qui ne pouvaient jamais engager une conversation sans que celle-ci ne parte en provocation. Oui, vous savez de qui je parle…

"- Enfoiré !" lança Gray en attrapant Natsu par le col. "Tu m'as pas réveillé du tout ce matin !"

"- Ta gueule ! J'ai dû te donner un coup de pied dans le cul pour te forcer à te bouger alors cherche pas d'excuses !"

Les deux avaient une énorme bosse sur la tête due aux événements de ce matin...  
Gray était bien arrivé tout à l'heure dans le gymnase, mais bien trop tard. Les élèves avaient déjà commencé à sortir. Erza s'était postée à côté de la porte et lorsque Natsu s'est apprêté à sortir et qu'il a aperçu la rouquine, bras croisés face à Gray qui frissonnait, il s'était aussitôt retourné pour sauver sa peau. Sauf que la jeune fille était venue l'agripper par le col, le regard brillant et dangereux. _« - Où tu vas, comme ça ? »_ lui avait-elle demandé sans masquer son aura meutrière.

Et donc, les voilà maintenant avec cette bosse sur le haut du crâne qui venait leur pourrir leur début de matiné. Natsu se demandait parfois si la Présidente n'était pas plus cruelle que l'espèce de yakuza qui lui pourrissait tout aussi bien ses journées... mais il se ravisait très vite, sachant pertinemment que la façon dont l'autre type le traitait était de loin plus malsaine. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ce gars pour ce début d'année.

"- Asseyez-vous" fit la voix du professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la classe.

Les garçons se calmèrent, sans pour autant cesser de se regarder de travers sous l'air blasé de Lucy qui réprima un soupir. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas du tout changé...

"- La prochaine fois tu bois tout seul" murmura Natsu à l'attention de Gray, assis à la table à côté de lui.

"- Me fais pas rire. C'est toi qui a insisté pour ramener des bouteilles d'alcool, je te rappelle."

"- Natsu, Gray. Silence je vous prie." avertit la jeune femme debout au tableau en souriant. Ses longs cheveux blancs détachés lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, allant parfaitement avec le teint pâle de son visage dénué d'impureté qui faisait battre le coeur de bien des garçons du lycée. Mirajane Strauss était pas mal populaire dans l'établissement, aussi bien par sa beauté que par son frère qui enseignait également dans la même école et qui vantait ses moindres faits et gestes, ainsi que sa petite soeur en seconde année qui faisait craquer tous les garçons de sa classe.

Toute une famille...

Gray et Natsu restèrent silencieux un moment avant de se jeter un énième coup d'oeil et de reprendre tout doucement leur dispute.

"- T'étais le seul à mériter ce coup."

"- La ferme, tu veux. C'est bon, t'es pas mort, non ?!" s'écria Gray, agacé.

"- Les gars, vous vous battrez plus tard. Vous me perturbez !" intervint Lucy, mettant son index devant sa bouche pour leur faire comprendre de se taire.

"- Mais c'est l'autre tête de saumon fumé, là ! C'est à lui de se la fermer." répliqua le jeune brun.

"- Mais genre !?"

"- Deuxième avertissement !" prévint Mirajane sans quitter son sourire.

Les deux adolescents se ravisèrent. La tension entre eux augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se défiaient du regard. Lucy les traita de gamins avant de reporter son attention sur le présentation du programme de cette année scolaire. Natsu finit par détourner les yeux sans cesser de grogner. Gray fit de même. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'une idée vienne lui traverser l'esprit :

"- N'empêche… " il commença, "Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est éradiquer toute menace."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" répondit Natsu en oubliant leur précédente alercation.

"- Erza. Il suffirait de la battre et elle arrêterait de nous prendre de haut."

"- T'es fou ? Rappelle toi comment ça s'est terminé l'année dernière !"

"- Mais depuis on a évolué, nan ? On pourrait probablement lui mettre quelques coups cette fois..."

"- Tu nous prends pour quoi, des pokémon ?" grimaça Natsu. "Non, oublie tout ça, on y arrivera jamais. T'as oublié que cette fille était un monstre ?"

Gray s'exaspéra face au manque de détermination de son camarade. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, bon sang ! Que devait-il faire pour motiver le rose et le pousser à se révolter une bonne fois pour toute ? Ah, voilà !

"- Hé, si tu ne bats pas Erza, tu pourras jamais affronter Zelef !"s'exclama le Fullbuster.

" Je l'affronte quand je veux ce merdeux." marmonna l'adolescent.

"- Arrête, on sait tous que t'as les jambes qui se ramollissent face à lui."

"- J'ai pas peur de cet enculé !" hurla Natsu en frappant sur sa table.

Tout le monde dirigea ses yeux dans leur direction, y compris Lucy qui les mitrailla du regard. Quant à la jeune femme au tableau, son sourire éclatant atteignit les deux perturbateurs immobiles...

"- Troisième avertissement."

… Avant que ses prunelles tout à coup meutrières viennent transpercer les leurs sans crier gare. Natsu et Gray déglutirent. Ils avaient malheureusement oublié qu'au bout du troisième avertissement ils risquaient de goûter à une mort prématurée qu'ils allaient très vite regretter. Mirajane se déplaça lentement vers eux, brosse à la main.

"- Ce… C'est lui qui a commencé !" hurla Gray, frissonnant.

Il se prit l'objet en pleine face que la jeune femme lui avait balancé. Natsu se leva, prêt à fuir…

Et une minute plus tard, la porte de leur classe s'ouvrit et deux garçons furent projetés contre le mur d'en face brutalement, leur écrasant sauvagement le visage. Les adolescents glissèrent le long de la surface jusqu'à venir toucher le sol de leur menton, agonisant.

"- Ça devrait être interdit…" gémit le Fullbuster.

Un peu plus tard, les voilà en train de déambuler dans les couloirs sans destination particulière. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire après avoir été violemment virés de cour. Le premier cour de l'année, qui plus est. C'est à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas battu tous les records de la mise à la porte. Et encore, une chance pour eux qu'ils n'aient pas été forcés d'aller voir le directeur... qui sait quel genre de punition ils se seraient pris ?

Après un long moment de réflexion, ils se rendirent vers la cafétéria pour aller se rafraîchir au distributeur, mais…

"- Oh, mec, non…" fit Gray en posant son pied sur la machine. " Il est en panne. Bordel…"

"- Y en a un autre vers le club de kendo. On a qu'à y aller."

"- Laisse tomber, j'ai la flemme. J'vais aller me poser sur le toit."

"- Tant pis, moi j'y vais. Et je te rapporterai rien."

"- Fais ce que tu veux."

Gray commença à partir dans la direction opposée. L'autre haussa les épaules et se rendit à l'extérieur pour rejoindre la deuxième machine située vers le bâtiment sportif. Heureusement pour lui que Virgo n'était pas de surveillance, aujourd'hui…

La jeune femme était, comment dire... assez spéciale. Sa façon de parler et de regarder les gens faisait plus penser à un robot qu'une personne normale. Sans parler de sa force monstre qui en terrifiait plus d'un. Un jour, un petit malin a voulu vérifier si il n'y avait pas de corps en métal sous ses vêtements et avait osé soulever sa jupe à son insu. Au final, il n'a réussi qu'à se prendre un énorme coup de poing sous le menton, lui brisant trois dents d'un coup.

Quand on lui a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, elle a simplement répondu « légitime défense » et rien d'autre. Depuis ce jour, les garçons se tiennent à l'écart tandis que certains élèves s'étaient pris d'admiration pour elle.

"- Quelle journée pourrie…" fit Natsu en bâillant.

Il arriva enfin au distributeur. Il inséra une pièce et s'apprêta à récupérer sa canette quand une ombre apparut derrière lui sans prévenir. Un coup le heurta dès lors qu'il avait commencé à se retourner, le faisant vaciller sur le côté avant de tomber sur le sol. Des rires surgirent autour de lui.

Sans même regardé l'identité de son agresseur, il sut aussitôt qui était l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

« - Zelef… » dit-il entre ses dents. Il leva les yeux vers lui, debout à quelques mètres derrière la bande de délinquants qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait.

Celui qui venait de l'attaquer s'appelait Laxus, un grand blond aux cheveux relevés en pics derrière la tête. À sa droite, Fried, un type bizarroïde aux cheveux longs et verts attachés au bout de ses pointes. Un ricanement se fit entendre de la part d'une jeune fille avec deux chignons sur le crâne qui complétaient la descente de ses longs cheveux ébènes. Minerva. Le quatrième voyou qui se tenait aux côtés du jeune yakuza avec les longs cheveux en pics et aux nombreux piercings se nommait Gajeel.

Et enfin, le dernier et cinquième personnage le plus important de la bande qui scrutait le rose de ses yeux carmins et au rictus ravageur n'était autre que l'incontestable leader de la troupe, Zelef.

Les cinq personnes les plus redoutées du secteur étaient ici, devant Natsu. Et ils n'étaient sûrement pas venus gentiment disctuer et parler du beau temps autour d'un coca… Non, sûrement pas. _Vraiment, quelle journée de merde._

"- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ?" fit Natsu, serrant les poings.

"- On est venus te souhaiter une bonne rentrée" s'exclama la brune, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine généreuse.

L'adolescent ne fit pas attention à elle, continuant de regarder le jeune garçon qui était la cause de tout ceci. Il se releva calmement, lançant des éclairs à travers son regard.

"- Tu veux te battre ? C'est quand tu veux !"

"- Me battre ? » lança Zelef, rictus aux lèvres. "Oh, non. Frapper un déchet tel que toi ne serait qu'une perte de temps."

"- Enfoiré…"

Natsu se rua sur lui dans le but de le frapper, mais le blond apparut devant lui, prêt à riposter. Il attrapa son poing avant que Natsu ne l'atteigne et lui répondit d'un coup dans le ventre, lui coupant l'air un moment. Le rose recula, la main sur l'abdomen.

"- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me toucher avec cette force pathétique ?" fit le yakuza d'un air moqueur.

"- Va te faire foutre !"

Il se jeta à nouveau dessus. Laxus apparut à nouveau devant lui. Mais alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui donner un second coup, Natsu s'abaissa et vint frapper son menton à l'aide de son poing sans hésitation. Il crut alors avoir réussi à l'immobiliser un moment, jsuqu'à ce que Laxus vienne l'agripper par son écharpe et le tirer devant lui dans une force incroyable.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses eut le souffle coupé, à moitié étranglé. Il fut projeté directement contre le distributeur dans un bruit sourd au moment de l'impact. Et tandis que Natsu se relevait, le délinquant revint à la charge pour lui redonner un coup au visage.

À la fin, il vint le soulever par le col, non sans une vaine résistance de la part de l'adolescent.

"- Lâche-moi, enfoiré !" s'écria Natsu qui mourrait d'envie de le cogner. Chose qu'il réussit à faire en envoyant par chance son pied dans la figure du jeune blond. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas lâché prise et sourit de plus bel lorsque le rose retira son pied.

Le suite ne se fit pas attendre. Laxus le rua de coup pendant plusieurs secondes, le calmant net. De son côté Gajeel se mit à bâiller.

"- C'est ennuyant, il est trop faible" dit-il, l'air ennuyé.

Natsu fut finalement relâché. Il prit appui contre le distributeur, lançant un regard meurtrier en direction de Zelef. Il cracha un peu de sang par terre et serra les poings.

"- Tu verras, sale merdeux. Cette année sera différente. Je t'écraserai." lança-t-il, haletant.

Le silence s'installa, puis le malfrat s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant.

"- Différente, tu dis ?"

Il eut un léger sourire en coin. Natsu le regardait s'approcher. Il allait enfin le finir lui-même, c'est ça ? Lui qui disait tout à l'heure que le frapper serait une perte de temps…

Il était arrivé au niveau du garçon blessé, mais ne l'avait toujours pas touché. À la place il lui agrippa l'écharpe et le tira brusquement à lui :

"- Tu as raison. Cette année ne sera pas pareille" dit-il, rictus au lèvres. "Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à l'avenir, car ce qui va suivre sera deux fois plus intense que l'année passée."

Natsu en eut le souffle coupé. La distance entre eux était tellement réduite qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aide. Le brun se rapprocha un peu plus, puis dériva sur le côté au dernier moment pour venir atteindre son oreille : "N'est-ce pas… Natsu-kun ?" finit-il en chuchotant presque.

Le garçon se figea. C'était quoi ces menaces ? Elles donnaient froid dans le dos ! Et ce mec était si proche que c'en était déroutant... ! Soudain, il vit une opportunité de se défendre et de l'atteindre. Il prépara son poing pour venir lui élancer son poing, mais Zelef l'arrêta facilement d'une main. Celui-ci finit par se redresser sans cesser de sourire, avant qu'il ne se décide à tourner le dos en faisant signe à ses subordonnés de le suivre.

Natsu resta un moment adossé au distributeur, histoire de se remettre de ce nouvel affront et de cette nouvelle menace qui résonnait encore en boucle dans son esprit. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ça allait être pire ? Il prévoyait de le tuer, ou quoi !? Énervé, il se retourna pour frapper la machine de son pied.

Un petit bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur. L'adolescent réalisa qu'il y avait encore sa canette à l'intérieur. Il la prit, l'observa un instant d'un air pensif, puis s'éloigna en direction du toit.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"- C'est pas trop tôt !" s'exclama Gray en entendant la porte grincer. Natsu vint le rejoindre. Son ami était adossé à la grille qui les séparait du vide, probablement en train de rêvasser en attendant qu'il revienne. À la vue de l'état de son camarade qui venait d'arriver, le Fullbuster lâcha un juron.

"- Putain ! T'as été renversé par un camion ou quoi ?!"

Natsu s'accroupit à côté de lui, ouvrant sa canette d'un mouvement de son index.

"- C'était pas un camion" marmonna le jeune homme avant d'avaler une gorgée.

"- Oh..."

Grau devinait à peu près comment ce qui était arrivé. L'image d'un enfoiré aux yeux rouge sang et au sourire mesquin apparut dans son esprit. Qui d'autre était capable faire ça, à part cette bande de racailles qui pensait avoir les pleins pouvoirs juste parce que ce gamin venait soi-disant d'une famille de malfrats ?

"- Si tu demandais à Erza de s'en occuper, peut-être que…"

"- T'es malade !" le coupa Natsu. "J'ai pas envie de perdre ma fierté hé ! En plus, se faire protéger par une fille, c'est ringard."

"- C'est tout ce qui te dérange ?"

Natsu fit la moue.

"- C'est mon problème. Et je veux qu'il paye de mon propre poing."

Gray soupira. Puis il se mit à sourire."- Ouais, je comprends."

Les deux garçons ne dirent plus rien pendant un long moment, profitant du silence dans leurs réflexions.

"- Je jure que cette année je réussirai à le massacrer" fit Natsu, le regard brillant de détermination.

Gray jeta un coup d'oeil en biais dans sa direction. Il savait ce qu'endurait Natsu depuis sa première confrontation avec ce type à problèmes. Son camarade avait été trop têtu face à Zelef. Plutôt que de faire profil bas et de laisser passer les provocations du yakuza, il s'était laissé dominer par la colère et répondait à chacune des menaces et taquineries du délinquant.

Sérieusement, ce mec était trop impulsif. Lucy et lui-même lui avait dit la même chose à maintes reprises, mais Natsu n'écoutait que ses poings et sa stupide conscience. Évidemment, ça avait fini par le nuire au bout du compte. Gray soupira une dernière fois avant de poser son regard sur la canette de soda dans les mains de l'adolescent.

"- Hé, tu me files un peu d'Oasis ?"

L'autre éloigna sa boisson, hors de portée du Fullbuster. "- Nan. T'avais qu'à venir avec moi tout à l'heure."

"- Et finir dans le même état que toi ? Pour une canette, non merci."

"- Voilà, alors maintenant tu te démerdes."

"- Mais allez sois pas radin !"

"- Bat les pattes !"

.

.

**_À suivre._**

* * *

_Il y a certains noms que j'ai écris selon plusieurs versions, comme Gajeel par exemple. Mais de toute façon c'est la même chose. _

_Review please !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Tendre Voyou : Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**

"- S'il te plaît !"

Natsu et Gray étaient en train de faire une courbette face à Erza qui les observait en silence, plateau en main. Seuls les bruits de couverts et le brouhaha des conversation de tous les élèves réunis à la cantine emplissaient l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Finalement, elle leur tourna le dos sans quitter son expression complètement impassible :

"- Hors de question."

"- Tu dois le faire ! T'es notre aînée, tu es obligée de prendre soin de tes cadets !" lança Gray en pointant un doigt vers elle.

"- C'est quoi ce principe à la con ? Débrouillez-vous."

Elle s'en alla, suivie des autres membres du Conseil du lycée.

Étant la Présidente, Erza était quelqu'un d'extrêmement admirée dans son entourage, suscitant un respect profond envers chacune de ses décisions pour tout le monde, y compris le directeur. Et bien que la terminale soit une année épprouvante et particulièrement stressante, il n'en était rien pour la jeune fille qui continuait d'exercer ses fonctions avec brio. Mais Erza n'était pas uniquement connue pour sa beauté et son talent à gérer un lycée, non. Elle était également célèbre pour être l'une des plus fortes de l'établissement, ainsi que dans son district pour ses nombreux titres de championne kendoka.

Avant de disparaitre, l'une des filles de la bande se tourna vers les garçons d'un air sarcastique :

"- Dommage pour vous. Réessayez une prochaine fois !" dit-elle dans un joli clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Cette dernière était la trésorière du Conseil, Cana, réputée pour ses manières sauvages et brutales ainsi que ses apparences en général assez provocatrices. Tout comme Erza, elle connaissait les deux acolytes depuis l'école primaire et ne ratait pas une seule une opportunité de charrier les garçons quand l'occasion se présentait. Gray et Natsu serrèrent les poings mais n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer comme la jeune brune était déjà bien assez loin.

Les deux se rassirent à table auprès de Lucy et Levy qui pouffèrent de rire à la vue de leurs camarades déboussolés.

"- Bien sûr qu'Erza n'allait pas vous prendre pas comme disciples" lâcha fièrement la blonde, "qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait à faire avec deux idiots comme vous ?"

"- La ferme !" hurla Natsu. "C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Elle seule pourrait nous apprendre à maîtriser des techniques capables de vaincre cet enculé de Zelef..."

"- Oh, donc vous avouez être faibles au point de demander de l'aide à notre Présidente ? » dit Levy en plongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

"- PAS DU TOUT !" s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Natsu se mit à sourire : "- Il s'agit là d'un plan à double tranchant réalisé par mes soins..."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses croisa les bras d'un air fier. "- C'est la même chose dans toutes les histoires. Chaque élève entraîné par un maître expérimenté finit toujours pas le surpasser. Ça veut dire qu'on finira par être capable de battre Zelef en même temps que cette démonne au coeur de pierre !"

Gray approuva d'un hochement de tête, approuvant fièrement l'idée de son camarade. Les filles se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, peu convaincues pour leur part. Lucy haussa les épaules :

"- Sauf que dans votre cas, même un siècle ne suffirait pas pour la vaincre."

"- Répète !?"

"- Elle a raison. Vous oubliez qu'Erza est un véritable génie invaincu depuis toujours... Même munie d'une fourchette elle reste une véritable guerrière. Impossible de lui infliger la moindre eraflure ! Pourquoi Zelef n'a encore jamais tenté quoi que ce soit contre elle, d'après vous ? Il sait pertinemment qu'il s'engagerait dans un combat sans fin où il n'y aura jamais ni vainqueur ni vaincu..."

Natsu et Gray se regardèrent, un peu confus. Non, ils n'avaient pas du tout oublié le fait qu'Erza était un monstre et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix, de toute façon. C'était soit ça, soit se soumettre à l'autre connard arrogant. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Natsu se leva subitement, debout sur sa chaise avec un pied sur la table.

"- Ha ! Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire par ces imbéciles. Vous verrez, un jour on se tiendra au sommet du lycée en ayant battu les deux plus grandes terreurs de l'établissement ! Hahaha !"

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le centre d'attention qu'il était devenu. Les élèves furent d'abord surprus, puis firent enfin attention aux paroles du rose qui déclanchèrent les rires de tout le monde, y compris ceux à sa table. Natsu tournait la tête dans tous les sens, partagé entre l'embarras et l'irritation.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire ! C'est la vérité !"

"- Oui, Natsu. On te croit. Maintenant descend de ce banc et mange" fit l'un des garçons derrière eux.

Les élèves connaissaient bien ce jeune homme tapageur et naturellement agité. Il était une sorte de fauteur de trouble à sa manière. Il ne créait pas des histoires, mais déblatérait très souvent des absurdités pareilles et était particulièrement enclin à faire ce qu'il voulait. Ses côtés bagarreurs étaient aussi la cause de cette petite réputation à la fois comique et turbulente.

Gray n'était pas un cas à part non plus. Et puis il fallait avouer que même en étant stupides, lui et Natsu avaient une sorte de prestence qui attirait le regard beaucoup de personnes. C'était comme s'ils vivaient dans une autre univers, impossibles à atteindre pour la plupart, sauf quelques rares individus qui ont su pénétrer dans leur bulle il y a de cela plusieurs années.

Natsu se rassit sur le banc, se goinfrant comme jamais tout en conservant sa moue boudeuse.

"- Tch. Vous verrez, un jour… Vous vous jetterez tous à mes pieds."

"- Compte pas sur moi là-dessus" fit Gray, en mangeant de la même manière.

**.**

* * *

Chaque jour, les deux acolytes vinrent supplier Erza de les entraîner à devenir plus fort, la suivant partout où elle allait dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Chaque matin à son arrivée. Chaque midi à la cantine. Chaque soir avant qu'elle parte. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier jour de cours de la semaine. Ils venaient encore de se faire recaler ce matin.

Ils tiraient une tronche pas possible en cours de sport. Leur motivation s'était littéralement fait la malle, influençant leur humeur habituellement enflammée actuellement plate et dépressive... Ils avaient à peine dit un mot depuis le début et aucun ne s'était encore donné de challenge surhumain lors de leurs défis sportifs complètement stupides. Lucy commençait à s'inquiéter.

"- Vous tirez une de ces têtes... qu'est-ce que vous avez ?"

"- Rien..."

Devinant parfaitement la raison de leur pessimisme, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Roh, allez. Vous voyez bien que vous perdez votre temps. Si vous voulez temps que ça vous endurcir, pourquoi ne pas s'inscrire à un club ?"

Natsu tiqua :

"- Comment ça, un club ? Tu veux qu'on aille s'entrainer à faire semblant de se battre avec des épées en bois et des gants en mouse ? Comme si ce genre de connerie allait nous aider à surpasser ce connard de yakuza !"

"- Et pourquoi pas ?"

"- Cette semaine j'ai eu le droit à un croche-pied dans les escaliers, à des lancers de de tomates à la sortie du self, à un plongeon dans la mare derrière le lycée, sans parler du fait que j'ai été ficelé, bâillonné et enfermé dans le local du gymnase pendant trois heures avant qu'on vienne me libérer ! Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre épée en bois aurait pu faire contre ça hein, explique moi ?! » s'écria le garçon au bord de l'explosion.

Gray approuva encore avec un hochement de tête. Lucy soupira, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"- En-En attendant, on n'y peut rien... Concentrez-vous sur le sport d'aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'une petite coulée de sueur vous motivera... ?"

Gray grimaça : "Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi avec du handball, hein ? Prendre des gens pour cible pour s'entraîner ?"

"- Bah…"hésita la jeune fille. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, embêtée. Soudain, une ampoule apparut au dessus de sa tête : "Je sais ! Celui qui parviendra à faire le plus de buts aux matchs aura gagné le mérite d'être le disciple d'Erza !"

Les garçons restèrent silencieux un moment avant de se fixer, puis de regarder Lucy à nouveau. Une lueur assurée traversa leurs prunelles effervescentes...

"- Oh…"

Apparemment, ils approuvaient l'idée. Malheureusement pour Lucy… qui avait été tirée au sort et désignée en tant que gardienne des buts dont les filets manquaient maintenant de s'arracher à cause des balles qui fusaient comme des missiles, propulsées par la force des deux lycéens dont l'esprit combatif avait été brusquement ravivé.

"- HIIIIIIIIIII !" cria Lucy en esquivant de justesse l'un des projectils mortels. "STOP ! ARRÊTEEEEEEZ !"

"- Ha ! J'en ai mis 10 !" fit Natsu, fier de lui.

"- Ah ouais ? Ça change pas le fait que j'en ai mis un de plus que toi."

"- Aaah ?" Le regard de Natsu se fit plus sombre. Les deux se lancèrent des éclairs visuels une longue minute avant de reprendre leur partie de massacre.

Ils redoublèrent de puissance. Lucy était maintenant sur le côté des filets, plutôt que d'être à l'intérieur.

"- MONSIEUUUUUR ! ARRÊTEZ-LES JE VOUS EN PRIE ! ILS VONT FINIR PAR M'ASSASSI-"

Une balle lui arriva dans le ventre, lui coupant tout le souffle. Natsu, qui venait de tirer, lâcha un juron. Non pas parce qu'il avait malencontreusement viser son amie, mais parce que son arrêt avait stoppé sa trajectoire. Ce fut une victoire pour Gray qui se mit à sourire.

"- T'es une merde" lança Gray, sourire aux lèvres.

"- Ta gueule. La prochaine victoire sera pour moi."

"- Les gars…" gémit Lucy dont l'âme était en train de partir…

**.**

* * *

"- Erza !"

Cette dernière qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers la voiture qui l'attendait lança un coup d'oeil dans son dos. Elle réprima un soupir lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux silhouettes familières qui sortaient du hall en courant dans sa direction.

"- C'est non" dit-elle sans prêter attention à leurs yeux de chiens battus.

"- S'il te plait ! On fera tout ce que tu voudras !" hurla Gray.

"- Tes devoirs, porter ton sac, te remplacer aux réunions du Conseil ! Ou faire ta lessive, laver tes slips-"

Natsu se prit un coup du sac de la rouquine dans la figure. La lourdeur et la solidité de l'objet étaient telles que le pauvre alla valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de là en une fraction de seconde. Puisqu'il était K.O., Gray continua à sa place :

"- Tu peux pas nous abandonner comme ça ! Erza !"

Le jeune homme appuyé contre la carosserie haussa un sourcil. Il passa des deux garçons à la Présidente un par un, avant qu'il vienne interroger l'adolescente d'un air surpris :

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste... ?"

"- Laisse-les. Ne perds pas ton temps avec ces abrutis."

L'homme à la chevelure bleue se mit à ricaner.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils ont l'air sacrément déterminés."

Lorsque Gray croisa son regard, ce fut comme si une lueur d'espoir avait déversé un rayon de lumière sur les épaules de l'individu.

"- Gerald ! Persuade-la de nous aider s'il te plait !"

Étonné, celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

"- Désolé. Convaincre cette fille relève d'un miracle que même la plus grande des divinité ne saurait réaliser..."

Sur ce, Erza entra dans la voiture, suivie de Gerald qui prit le volant avant de démarrer rapidement et de disparaître en un éclair. Gray tomba à genoux, complètement abattu. Quant à Natsu, il sauta sur ses jambes brusquement dès qu'il reprit conscience.

"- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? Où est la démonne ?!"

"- Elle vient de partir" lança son ami à nouveau déprimé.

"- Dans ces cas-là, on a plus le choix. Il va falloir la forcer à se battre avec nous !"

"- Et finir à l'hôpital toute la semaine ? Non merci, ça ira."

"- C'est un entrainement spécial !"

"- Un entraînement ou une mise à mort ?"

Leurs provocations reprirent de plus bel, avant qu'un coup venu de nulle part vienne les frapper tous les deux, les projetant au sol un peu plus loin. Ils se redressèrent immédiatement, alertés. Gajeel se tenait devant eux, les regardant de haut dans une expression sinistre et moqueuse. Derrière lui se tenait la troupe habituelle des tyrans du lycée dont la vue fit grimacer les deux acolytes.

"- Fallait qu'on tombe sur eux à ce moment-là, tiens…" fit Gray dans une plainte.

"- Oups, désolé. » dit l'élève aux cheveux sombres. En dépis de son excuse, il avait l'air de tout saut étonné. "- Vous étiez dans le chemin."

"- Viens te battre !" s'écria le rose en position de combat.

"- Natsu…"

"- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre avec moi ?" rigola Gajeel. "Si tu n'as pas réussi à battre Laxus, alors t'es né dix ans trop tôt pour pouvoir me vaincre."

"- Oï" lança justement le blond derrière lui, "Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"

"- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire." sourit le garçon aux piercings.

"- Tch."

Le regard de Natsu passa de Gajeel à Laxus. Les deux délinquants les fixaient de haut, savourant l'irritation qui montait au plus profond des deux élèves de première. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces regards hautains ? La colère du rose s'amplifia. Il avait juste envie de leur faire mordre la poussière. Ouais, les éclater tout de suite l'aiderait beaucoup à déchaîner son stress, y a pas de doute...

Tandis qu'il s'était avancé dans le but de se jeter sur eux, une ombre se glissa entre les quatre adversaires et les tira lui et Gray sur le côté pour les dégager du chemin. La voix de Lucy interrompit la confrontation visuelle d'à l'instant.

"- Gray, Natsu ! Ne restez pas dans le passage, enfin ! Vous voyez pas que vous gênez ?" Un grand sourire forcé aux lèvres, l'adolescente tenta de rester calme et imperturbable. Chose qui s'avérait assez difficile lorsqu'on avait deux colosses humains qui vous transperçaient du regard en même temps...

Le silence régna en maître de longues secondes avant que le punk ne fasse sèchement claquer sa langue et qu'il se remette à avancer tout en regardant la blonde de travers. Elle était venue gâcher son petit divertissement, il avait de quoi s'énerver. Le reste du groupe passa après eux sans rien dire. Zelef s'arrêta au niveau de Natsu. Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans un mot, se contentant de déverser leurs haine à travers leurs prunelles.

Puis le mafieux sourit d'un air mauvais.

"- J'attends avec impatience le jour où tu seras à la hauteur de venir m'affronter" dit-il. "- Même si je serai sûrement déjà parti d'ici-là… »

Il ricana, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à la limousine qui l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Il monta dedans et le chauffeur vint fermer la portière à sa place. Énervé, Natsu se releva en s'arrachant de la prise de Lucy et hurla en direction de la voiture :

"- Tu verras, Zelef ! Un jour je réussirai à te frapper et ce jour-là, tu seras à mes pieds !"

La vitre arrière s'abaissa, laissant place à la chevelure sombre du yakuza qui le scruta un moment avant de répondre, un rictus sur le visage :

"- J'ai hâte de voir ça, Natsu-kun."

Puis il disparut derrière cette même vitre teintée de noir qui s'était refermée. Enfin, la voiture démarra et disparut dans un virage au bout de la rue. Lucy se dirigea vers son ami en lui assénant un violant coup de poing sur le haut du crâne.

"- Tu comptes le provoquer à chaque fois que tu le croises ?!"

"- Aïe ! Mais c'est eux qui viennent chercher l'embrouille ! J'vais pas rester à les regarder m'humilier sans rien faire, quand même !"

"- Ce serait plus raisonnable que de foncer dans le tas comme un idiot."

"- Jamais de la vie !"

Il repartit à pas lourds en direction du lycée. L'aura sombre qu'il dégageait autour de lui en faisait reculer plus qu'un sur son passage. Lucy soupira, tandis que Gray se redressa lentement. Il jeta un vif coup d'oeil à son amie, hésitant à ouvrir la bouche. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en déviant son regard plus loin.

"- ... Merci."

"- ... c'est quoi cette tête ?"

"- Bah, c'est un peu lâche de fuir un combat…"

Le coup partit tout seul. Lucy est venue attaquer son camarade sans une once de pitié, piquée par l'entêtement sans fin du Fullbuster.

"- Vous m'énervez avec votre fierté de merde !"

"- Tu peux pas comprendre ! C'est une question de virilité !"

"- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta virilité ?!"

La question parut surprendre le jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils :

"- ... À moins de me pénétrer moi-même, je sais pas où est-ce que-"

Une violente claque l'interrompit dans son raisonnement obsène et totalement stupide. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas assommer le pauvre brun qui mériterait bien plus qu'un coup sur la tête. Lucy soupira. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'assassiner son camarade ce soir. Elle avait un chapitre à finir et des révisions à commencer. Elle relâcha le garçon et marcha en direction des casiers.

"- Allons voir cette tête de crabe rose" dit-elle en soupirant. "Il risque de tout détruire sur son passage."

"- Ouais, t'as raison."

**.**

**.**

* * *

De retour à la maison, Zelef reçut une centaine de salutations de bon retour de la part des hommes de mains et des servantes. Comme à son habitude, il partit saluer son père en premier puis alla embrasser sa mère qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Une fois son arrivée annoncée, il ne perdit pas de temps à utiliser la salle de bain.

Il sortit au bout d'une demi heure. Il traversa sa chambre, une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille tandis qu'il se frottait les cheveux avec une autre.

Laxus et Gajeel étaient en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo sur la télé à écran plat disposée au fond de la pièce. Fried était en train d'encourager vivement son idole favorite (Laxus), assis par terre à ses côtés. Seule Minerva manquait à l'appel. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire à traîner avec les garçons qui ne faisaient que jouer à la console toute la soirée. Zelef se dirigea vers son placard.

"- Vous êtes bruyants." dit-il à l'attention des squatteurs de sa chambre.

Les concernés ne cessèrent pas leur raffût pour autant. Zelef soupira et une fois habillé, se jeta dans son lit sur le dos. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête et avait fermé les yeux, essayant de se détendre un instant malgré le boucan des enceintes de la télé. Des cheveux roses au regard sauvage surgit aussitôt dans son esprit. Ces prunelles défiantes avaient pour don d'accroître la satisfaction du jeune homme qui avait pris de plus en plus d'intérêt pour le pauvre Natsu. Zelef se délectait du regard révolté de l'adolescent à chacune de leur altercation.

Ce regard pris d'une fécorité grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'il le poussait à bout...

Il aimait ces yeux. Il les aimait et ils lui appartenaient. C'est vrai, quoi. Après tout c'était vers lui que ces prunelles sauvages étaient dirigées. Il était le seul que Natsu regardait de cette façon. Il n'y avait que lui d'assez spécial pour avoir le privilège d'une telle ardeur qui lui était destinée.

Il sourit inconsciemment.

"- Hé, Zel'." lança Gajeel. "J'ai appris que des gars du lycée Namimori voulaient nous défier ?"

L'intéressé ouvrit un œil, peu intéressé.

"- Il paraît."

"- Tu veux pas qu'on aille les démolir ? Ils ont l'air chauds bouillants."

"- Ce serait une perte de temps."

Il connaissait bien les types du lycée Namimori. Les deux principaux leadeurs étaient un certain Rogue Cheney et Sting Eucliff. Il avait eu affaire à eux par le passé. Des téméraires qui voulaient élargir leur territoire... Bien entendu il les avait laminés, mais c'étaient des idiots très obstinés qui ne savaient pas quand s'arrêter. Il est évidemment normale que d'autres districts soient intéressés par une zone libre d'accès et pleine de ressources.

Mais aux yeux de Zelef, ces stupides guerres au vainqueur évident n'étaient qu'une perte de temps. Ni plus ni moins.

"- Comme tu voudras" lança le punk en se concentrant à nouveau dans son combat virtuel contre Laxus.

Zelef reprit le fil de ses pensées. Il se répétait encore les scènes où le regard féroce de Natsu l'atteignait. Il voulait en voir plus. Il devait en voir plus. C'était maintenant devenu ses objectifs chaque fois qu'il allait au lycée. S'en prendre à sa cible favorite et jouer avec son humeur. Quoi de plus excitant ? L'heure était venue de passer au niveau supérieur. Un rictus dangereux apparut dans le coin de sa bouche, sa langue traçant une ligne délicate sur ses fines lèvres pâlement rosies.

_"- Prépare-toi, Natsu-kun..."_

**.**

**.**

**À suivre ~ **

* * *

_Petit clin d'oeil à Reborn pour le nom du lycée Namimori ! Héhé_

_Review s'il vous plaît ! ~ _


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Il est plus long celui-là... muahaha. **

**La fin de celui-ci ne va pas vous déplaire, je pense. _(maaaais je ne dirais rieeeen ~)_**

**#** Kanata : _**Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, je manquerais peut-être d'inqpiration à certains moments mais JAMAIS je n'arrêterais cette fanfiction ! **_

**Enjoy, les gens ! :3**

* * *

Le weekend était arrivé. La semaine de la rentrée avait été assez mouvementée, cette année. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de glandage devant la télé en mangeant des chips pimentées pour Natsu. L'adolescent vivait seul depuis maintenant presque deux ans. Ses tuteurs payaient le loyer à distance. Ce qui faisait qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il ne cassait rien et qu'il se tenait tranquille.

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était comme ça, en mode flan depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à dix heure. Et il aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné.

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à se lever. Et juste avant la dernière sonnerie, il décrocha.

« - Quoi ? » dit-il de sa voix morne.

« - C'est quoi cet accueil ? Un peu plus d'entrain quand même ! »

« - Arzak, c'est toi ? »

« - Bien sûr, tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ? »

Natsu soupira. Pourquoi cet abruti appelait ? Il devait pas être au garage, normalement ? Quel glandeur celui-là.

« - Tu devrais pas être en train de bosser ? » demanda Natsu d'un air sarcastique.

« - Oh, mais je suis au garage, là. Je voulais juste savoir si t'aimerais venir boire un coup avec nous tout à l'heure ? »

Natsu se tut un instant. Boire un coup ? Intéressant, mais...

« - Laisse-moi deviner. C'est en l'honneur de quelque chose provenant de ta fille ? »

« - Bingo ! »

Natsu soupira. Nous y voilà. Quand Arzak invitait les autres à boire un coup sur un coup de tête, ça avait forcément un lien avec sa fille, Azka. Chacun de ses faits et gestes sont très souvent fêtés par son père malgré que Biska, sa mère, désespère chaque fois que son mari saute sur l'occasion.

« - Tu oses demander à un mineur de boire de l'alcool ? » fit l'adolescent aux cheveux roses, d'un air faussement indigné.

« - Mais je sais que tu oseras accepter ! » répondit son interlocuteur en rigolant.

Natsu sourit avant de soupirer une fois de plus.

« - J'arrive dans une heure. »

« - Ça marche. »

Le garçon raccrocha et partit dans la salle de bain se décrasser un peu. Peu après, le voilà prêt à sortir. Il prit son portable et ferma son appartement à clé avant de descendre les escaliers et de sortir dehors. Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui. Un weekend qui commençait parfaitement bien. Et puis le weekend, il avait pas à voir la tronche de cet enfoiré de Zeleph.

Pour se rendre au garage, ça prenait moins de vingt minutes à pieds à partir de chez lui. Il traversa deux petits quartiers avant d'arriver face à une pancarte : Garage Vendetta. Il entra dans la cour où étaient stationnées quelques voitures en mauvais état. L'adolescent marcha jusqu'à une sorte de grand hangar. Des bruits de ferraille qui s'entrechoquent résonnaient depuis l'entrée du garage. Puis il y eut quelques éclats de rire, un grognement humain, une protestation et...

« - Oh, Natsu ! »

Celui qui venait de s'exclamer était Arzak, un homme aux cheveux noirs remontés en pics sur sa tête. Il devait avoir un peu plus de trente ans. Un peu plus loin derrière, un autre type aux cheveux courts et aux lunettes de soleil était en train de vérifier le moteur sous le capot. À côté d'Arzak se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Elle avait un joli corset qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dessus du nombril.

« - Te voilà enfin. » fit Biska, portant un verre à ses lèvres.

« - Vous avez déjà commencé ? » demanda Natsu. « - On est qu'en début d'après-midi, vous savez. »

Arzak rigola :

« - Hé, y a pas d'heure pour un petit apéro ! »

Natsu soupira et vint se servir un peu d'alcool dans un des gobelets posés sur le toit d'une vieille voiture.

« - Il vient pas avec nous, Chan-Ji ? » lança l'adolescent en désignant celui qui travaillait derrière, dans le fond du garage.

Ils savaient tous que c'était un gars un peu à part. Il parlait peu et faisait simplement son travail. Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. C'est juste un personnage plutôt spécial.

« - Tu le connais... » fit Biska en haussant les épaules.

« - Oh fait Nat', j'tai pas dis ! La raison de ce petit apéro c'est que … »

« - Laisse-moi deviner. Azka a eu la meilleure note de sa classe ? »

« - Non. »

« - Elle a su s'attacher les cheveux toute seule ? »

« - Non plus. »

« - Elle sait monter à vélo ? »

« - Non, enfin ! Elle a déjà passé ce stade depuis longtemps ! »

« - Depuis exactement six mois. » rectifia Biska en soupirant. « - Laisse tomber, Natsu. C'est encore un de ses caprices inutiles. »

« - Hé, c'est pas inutile ! Azka a dit que plus tard, elle voulait réparer des voitures comme son papa ! Vous trouvez pas ça génial, hein ? Hein ? Comme moi ! Ma petite chérie veut devenir comme moi ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Eh oui. Ce père était complètement gaga de sa fille. D'un certain côté, Natsu la plaignait. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part sans lui, les garçons qui l'approchaient passaient des tests bizarres de la part d'Arzak, etc. Mais c'était drôle à voir. Biska ne pouvait rien y faire, à part soupirer et parfois la protéger de la surprotection même de son père en l'éloignant de lui, sous les cris de lamentations d'Arzak.

« - Ouais, ouais. C'est formidable... » fit Natsu sans motivation.

Un autre gars du garage arriva en saluant tout le monde. Il avait la peau plus sombre, les cheveux qui se coloraient de gris par-ci par-là, et l'expression souriante. Un de leur collègue. Il s'appelait Stanley, si Natsu se souvenait bien.

Enfin bref. L'ambiance battait son plein, à deux heures de l'après-midi. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Natsu ne remarque l'absence de la petite Azka.

« - Où est la petite responsable de tout cette pagaille ? »

« - Comment oses-tu déclarer ma fille coupable ! » s'exclama Arzak en levant le poing.

« - Elle est chez une amie aujourd'hui, elle devrait revenir bientôt. » répondit Biska en croisant les bras.

Stanley glissa sur la planche sur laquelle il était couché pour atteindre le dessous de la voiture. Sa tête apparut d'un coup à côté des pieds de l'adolescent.

« - Au fait, Natsu. Tu cherchais pas un job y a pas longtemps ? »

Natsu fit la moue.

« - Si, si. Mais c'était juste une idée, et puis... je vais sûrement pas avoir le temps, avec l'école, et tout ça. »

« - Des conneries, ouais. » lança Arzak. « - Tu vas pas avoir le temps à cause de tes jeux vidéos, c'est ça ? »

« - Hé ! Je suis un homme pas mal occupé, d'accord ! »

« - En tout cas, si tu cherches toujours, ils cherchent des gens au Blue Pegasus. Tu peux tenter, qui sait ? » continua l'homme sous la voiture.

Natsu réfléchit un moment. Le café Blue Pegasus était un petit endroit pas mal réputé. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais il avait entendu quelques rumeurs à son sujet. Comme quoi les serveurs étaient tous très galants et charmants, l'endroit très chaleureux, le service parfait, et tout ça. Pour lui, qui était de nature maladroit et instable, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

« - Je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire là-dedans, à part casser tout ce que je toucherais. »

« - Roh, dis pas ça. Ça pourrait t'entraîner, au contraire. »

« - Ah parce que se faire virer au bout d'une semaine, c'est s'entraîner ? »

Arzak secoua la tête vivement des deux côtés, comme pour montrer son exaspération :

« - Tu dis ça comme si tu savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. »

« - Justement, je sais ce qui va se passer. Mais je vous l'ai dit, moi j'aimerais bien travailler ici ! »

« - T'as aucune connaissance dans le domaine, abruti. » déclara Biska en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air taquin.

Natsu se dégagea de sa prise, en faisant la moue :

« - Vous pourriez m'apprendre. »

« - Le patron ne prend pas les mineurs. Et encore moins les mineurs sans tuteurs. »

« - Hé ! J'en ai, des tuteurs ! »

« - Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Natsu ne dit rien. Le fait de repenser à cette histoire l'énervait. Certes, il avait des tuteurs qui l'avaient pris en charge dès sa plus tendre enfance, quand ses parents ont disparu. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient en fait pas eu vraiment le choix, étant liés à la mère biologique du garçon. Ils avaient eu sa garde, mais pour eux c'était plus une charge qu'autre chose. Ils ne lui donnaient que ce qui lui était nécessaire, et pour le reste il devait se débrouiller.

Aussi, dès qu'il était en âge d'aller au lycée, ils lui ont payé un appartement pour qu'il puisse vivre indépendamment. Ce n'étaient pas des tyrans non plus, ils n'ont pas été méchants avec Natsu. Mais il n'a pas eu l'attention et la tendresse parentale dont tous les enfants avaient besoin. Voilà donc d'où lui venait ce caractère un peu explosif, selon son entourage.

« - Ta tante ne t'a pas dit qu'à partir de la terminale ils allaient arrêter de payer ton loyer ? »

« - Rah, ne m'en parle pas. C'est trop chiant. »

« - Donc, va chercher un travail tout de suite. » lui conseilla Biska qui se resservit un verre.

Natsu ne dit rien. Il reprit un verre lui aussi, avant de s'essuyer d'un revers de la main et de commencer à s'éloigner.

« - J'y vais. À plus tard. »

« - Déjà ? Ça fait même pas deux heures ! » se plaignit Arzak.

« - Je suis quelqu'un d'occupé, je t'ai dis. »

Il sourit à moitié, puis reprit son chemin en direction de la sortie. Au même moment, il croisa une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux couleur lilas. Ils avaient failli se rentrer dedans, comme la jeune enfant courait, mais Natsu l'avait évité de justesse.

« - Natsu ? Tu étais parti voir les autres ? » lança Azka de sa petite voix enfantine.

« - Ouais. »

« - Tu auras dû me le dire, je serais venue plus tôt... »

Natsu sourit et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« - Je reviendrais une prochaine fois. En attendant, file vite voir ton père avant qu'il ne se saoûle comme un idiot ! » plaisanta l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

Azka approuva d'un hochement de tête vif, puis se dirigea à toute allure dans la partie couverte du garage Vendetta. Alors qu'il était déjà sur le trottoir d'en face, il entendit des éclats de rire et des cris de protestation provenant de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

Il soupira intérieurement. Ils devaient être très heureux, tous les trois...

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. S'il y pensait, il risquait de sombrer dans la jalousie. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Surtout pas envers Arzak et sa famille.

Il continua à marcher longtemps, croyant qu'il allait instinctivement sur le chemin de chez lui. Sauf que quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva dans un autre quartier. Il le reconnaissait, mais il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il était tombé là. De plus, pourquoi, de tous les endroits possible, fallait-il qu'il atterrisse pile devant le café Blue Pegasus ?

« - C'est quoi ce bordel, encore... »

Il secoua la tête vivement et se claqua les joues. Il rêvassait un peu trop, ces derniers temps. Venant de lui, c'était mauvais signe.

Il regarda la façade du café un moment, en réfléchissant à la proposition de Stanley. Un job, en tant que serveur ? Lui ? Dans un costume noir, en train de servir des inconnus avec le sourire ? Non, c'était définitivement impossible. Mais au moins, s'il essayait, il pourrait se faire un peu plus d'argent de poche que ce que lui envoyaient ses tuteurs. Ça pourrait être pas mal, en effet. Pouvoir s'acheter tous les jeux qu'il voudrait, tous les mangas qu'il désirait, et tout ça !

Et alors qu'il souriait tout seul devant le café, une voix l'interpella à quelques mètres. Un jeune garçon en chemise blanche sous un costume noir sans manches se tenait à côté de la boutique où étaient situées les poubelles. Il a sûrement dû aller jeter quelques déchets.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu entres ou tu entres pas ? »

« - Euh ... »

Pourquoi il venait lui parler, lui ? Il avait les cheveux châtains, en bataille, et avait un air méprisant envers le jeune Natsu. Ce qui énerva celui-ci, d'ailleurs.

« - Si t'es pas un client, alors va-t-en, pink boy !

L'adolescent tiqua :

« - Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« - Quoi, tu veux te battre ? Idiot ! Attends que je finisse mon service et après je viendrais te ratatiner ! » lança le serveur en le pointant du doigt.

Natsu commença à s'approcher, agacé. Ce mec avait l'air d'avoir une dent contre lui, sans aucune raison. Ça lui arrivait aussi de pas aimer quelqu'un à sa tête, mais pas au point de le provoquer comme ça !

Et alors que la tension était à sa limite, une autre voix interpella le jeune serveur depuis la porte sur le côté du café. Celui-ci se retourna et soupira en hochant la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Natsu une dernière fois :

« - Ne viens plus jamais montrer ta tête en face de moi ! »

« - La ferme ! Je reviendrais autant de fois qu'il me plaira ! » cria Natsu avant de lui faire un fuck et de repartir à pas lourds.

Il en avait assez. Il rentrerait une bonne fois pour toute et finirait de manger ses chips au piment devant un anime, tranquillement affalé sur son canapé !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le voilà dix minutes plus tard en train de glander devant Shingeki no Kyojin, l'expression toujours agacée.

Puis quelques temps plus tard, trop fatigué d'être énervé, il s'était endormi inconsciemment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain, pareil. Journée glandage. Sauf qu'il s'était mis à regarder des films plutôt que des mangas. Et le soir venu, Gray avait toqué à sa porte, comme presque tous les weekend. Mais…

« - C'est vraiment injuste. »

Gray était en train de grogner devant ses feuilles de cours. Il était chez Natsu pour faire quelques parties de Street Fighter. Mais Lucy s'était un peu incrustée, ce soir. Les garçons étaient tranquillement en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos, comme à leur habitude le weekend. Puis Lucy était arrivée et avait débranché la télé avant de poser plein de classeurs sur la table et de regarder les deux adolescents ahuris d'un air sérieux :

« - Ce soir... révisions. »

Au début Gray et Natsu s'étaient regardés, incrédules. Puis ils ont tout simplement rebranché la télé pour revenir à leur partie de combat. Mais Lucy ne semblait pas le voir de cette façon. Elle a été jusqu'à porter la télé au-dessus du vide par la fenêtre pour menacer les deux garçons qui, eux, étaient en train de crier de panique, les yeux sortis de leur orbite.

Voilà donc comment ils se sont retrouvés autour de la petite table basse, forcés de réviser leur leçon de français.

« - Franchement, nous donner un contrôle une semaine après la rentrée, c'est un peu vache. »

« - Ne commence pas à te plaindre, l'année ne fait que démarrer. » répondit la blonde.

« - Justement ! C'est injuste ! » s'exclama Gray qui se retenait de balancer ses cahiers à travers la pièce.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient comme ça, en ne faisant rien d'autre que réviser. Enfin, c'était Lucy qui révisait. Gray essayait de faire tenir son crayon entre sa lèvre supérieur et son nez, et Natsu avait le menton affalé sur la table, les bras pendouillant au sol. Il somnolait à moitié. Si Erza avait été là, les deux garçons n'auraient pas donné cher de leur peau.

Depuis qu'elle était passée en terminale, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges avait l'air plus occupée. Surtout avec ses fonctions de Présidente du Conseil. Rien que de penser à la tonne de travail qu'elle aurait à faire, Natsu en avait la nausée.

Lucy frappa d'un coup le plat de ses mains sur la table. Le crayon de Gray tomba par terre quand celui-ci sursauta, et Natsu, tout aussi surpris par le choc sous son menton, avait bondit en arrière. Il était maintenant dos au sol, les pieds relevés.

« - J'ai soif. » lança Lucy, exténuée.

« - Tu sais... » commença Natsu. « - Y a de l'eau au robinet. Si t'as soif t'as juste à aller te servir, plutôt que de frapper sur les meubles des gens, comme ça. »

« - Je voulais vous réveiller un peu. Et j'ai pas envie de boire de l'eau. Je voudrais du jus de fruit. »

Natsu se redressa en se grattant la tête :

« - J'en ai plus. »

« - Hein ? Vraiment... » Lucy afficha une mine boudeuse.

« - T'as qu'à aller en chercher. » reprit l'adolescent en bâillant.

« - Hé, c'est chez toi ici. C'est à toi de servir tes invités comme il se doit. »

« - Quels invités ? Tu t'es invitée toute seule je te rappelle. » grogna Natsu.

Lucy refit la moue. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gray.

« - Gray, t'as pas envie d'un soda, toi ? »

Natsu, qui comprit où Lucy voulait en venir, fixa son ami avec un air agacé. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire 't'as pas intérêt de faire ça'. Mais Gray se mit à sourire :

« - C'est vrai. Un peu de sucre me réveillerait bien. »

Natsu enragea intérieurement. Les deux autres se mirent à le fixer avec des yeux taquins :

« - S'il te plaît, Natsuuuu. »

Ce dernier lâcha un juron. Il ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Il se leva en marmonnant et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour prendre sa veste et son écharpe qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais. Même l'été.

« - Je vous préviens, je prendrais tout mon temps ! » cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte avant de la claquer derrière lui.

Ce weekend ne semblait pas jouer en sa faveur. Il était un peu plus de vingt heures. Le jour était encore présent, mais dans quelques instants le ciel sera complètement assombri. Il finit par entrer dans une petite boutique toute simple. Natsu prit quelques canettes de soda ainsi que d'autres de jus de fruit. Au moins il aura fait le plein pour les prochains jours à venir.

Il prit un paquet de gâteau et un autre de bonbons piquants, pendant qu'il y était. Il paya rapidement tout ça et il sortit dehors. La nuit était quasiment tombée alors qu'il était dans le magasin pendant seulement moins de dix minutes. Enfin bon, c'est pas ça qui le dérangerait.

De toute façon il prendrait tout son temps. Ces crétins devront attendre avant de sauter sur leur canette. Oh, et puis, peut-être qu'il devrait leur demander un remboursement ? Ça leur apprendra à le prendre pour leur bonniche alors qu'ils se croyaient comme chez eux chez lui.

Natsu soupira.

Au fond, ce n'était pas si déplaisant, si on regardait la situation sous un autre angle. Ils connaissait sa situation familiale et ce qu'il vivait. Ses amis savaient qu'il était toujours seul et qu'il ne s'occupait presque jamais de lui. Il avait beau être débrouillard et savoir s'occuper de lui-même, mais seulement, il ne le faisait pas. Il se disait par exemple qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de s'embêter à faire cuire des nouilles, ou à se procurer des médicaments en cas de rhume, ou encore que les révisions n'étaient pas importantes. Même s'il avait failli redoubler à cause de cette attitude l'an passé.

Lucy et Gray venaient en général pour combler ce vide et le ramener un peu à la raison. Des fois, la jeune fille rapportait des restes de chez elle. Elle vivait aisément dans sa famille, donc les plats qu'elle ramenait étaient parfois d'extrême qualité. Et c'était tellement bon que Natsu et Gray manquaient de s'évanouir de bonheur en dégustant.

Natsu bâilla. Il voulait rentrer rapidement et s'affaler dans son lit. Réviser était trop épuisant. Même s'il n'avait appris que trois lignes.

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans la ruelle d'en face. Un bruit d'objet qui se renverse. Un autre de quelque chose qui tape contre un mur, puis encore un autre... cette fois c'était un gémissement. Tout était clair. Des gens étaient en train de se battre. Natsu était curieux. Il s'apprêta à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et peut-être même s'en mêler, puis il se ravisa.

Ce n'était pas la peine de s'exciter pour rien. Il ne se battait que si on le provoquait. C'était sa résolution pour la nouvelle année. Même s'il ne l'a pas respecté à deux reprises. Il allait passer devant la ruelle quand deux gars en sortirent, l'expression effrayée sur leur visage. Il s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

_Tiens ?_

Quelqu'un serait assez fort pour faire reculer deux mecs qui ont pourtant l'air baraqué ? Intéressant... Mais Natsu se retint d'aller voir. Il se concentra sur son chemin pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il passa devant la ruelle.

Bon aller, juste un petit coup d'œil. Ça ne fera pas de mal, c'était juste de la curiosité indirecte...

En tournant la tête en direction du lieu sombre et étroit, il vit d'abord une ombre au sol, qui paraissait en difficulté. Voire très mal en point. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se dirigea vers le jeune homme à moitié inconscient. Il lui souleva la tête. Il était assez amoché... Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, leur opposant devait être extrêmement fort.

« - Hé, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda Natsu en tentant d'aider le type blessé.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un air ailleurs. Il avait été bien sonné, on dirait. Natsu sortit son portable en s'apprêtant à appeler les ambulances. Mais une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais si solidaire. »

Cette voix... Pourquoi d'entre toutes celles qu'il aurait pu entendre il fallait que ce soit CETTE voix ? Il ne se tourna même pas. Il savait déjà à qui il avait à faire. Il reposa la tête de l'homme blessé sur le sol, puis il se releva doucement.

Un petit _'clic'_ résonna dans l'obscurité. Natsu finit enfin par se retourner. Il vit Zeleph, briquet en main, cigarette en bouche, adossé contre le mur, debout sur un pied tandis que l'autre était posé contre la pierre de son support.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux roses d'un air sombre.

« - Je me promenais tranquillement, c'est tout. »

« - En t'amusant à tabasser des types comme eux ? »

Zeleph sourit.

« - Rien ne se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre mon fric, tu sais. »

Natsu ne releva pas. C'est vrai que si ces types étaient les coupables depuis le début, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Mais puisqu'on parlait de Zeleph, il avait le droit de s'en mêler. En plus, il n'était pas avec ses larbins ce soir, à la grande surprise du jeune garçon. C'était rare de le voir seul, sans défense. Enfin, quand on disait _'sans défense'_, c'était une façon de parler …

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Natsu regarda le sac plastique qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Quelques courses. »

« - Je vois. »

Zeleph se rapprocha lentement. Natsu sentit ses doigts se crisper autour des lanières en plastique de son sac. Il recula légèrement. C'était pourtant l'occasion de se battre avec cet enfoiré, mais ce soir il avait juste envie de rentrer et de dormir. Surtout qu'après avoir vu l'état dans lequel ce mec avait laissé les autres, se confronter à lui semblait ne pas être une très bonne idée.

« - Laisse-moi. » lança Natsu, essayant de cacher sa nervosité. « - J'aurais tout mon temps pour te casser la gueule. Mais ce soir j'en ai pas la motivation. »

Zeleph n'avait pas cessé d'avancer pour autant. Il avait un sourire effrayant. Non pas celui d'un tueur psychopathe, mais celui de quelqu'un qui cachait de mauvaises intentions sans savoir lesquelles. Natsu aurait pu courir, prendre ses jambes à son cou comme les deux gars précédents, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il était subjugué par l'aura pesante du jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Il continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le mur frais et dur. Natsu était bloqué. Zeleph se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ! » s'énerva Natsu.

Zeleph retira la cigarette de sa bouche et vaporisa le visage de l'adolescent de fumée qu'il avait inhalé. Natsu tourna la tête en toussotant, yeux fermés.

« - Enfoiré... » lâcha Natsu avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon en face de lui.

Le yakuza mit ses bras de chaque côté de la tête du garçon à l'écharpe, avant de venir poser ses paumes contre le mur.

« - C'est simple. » répondit Zeleph, à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent. « - Je veux juste passer un peu de bon temps... Natsu-kun. »

Et avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Zeleph avait couper la distance qui les séparait pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Natsu. Celui-ci, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer, resta immobile. Les lèvres douces et chaudes du Yakuza glissaient doucement sur celles du jeune garçon. Plus rien. Plus rien ne se passait autour d'eux. Natsu avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle qui les coupait du monde réel. Et à l'intérieur de cette bulle il se passait quelque chose... d'irréel. Complètement.

Zeleph se retira un instant, observant la réaction du garçon devant lui. Natsu avait simplement les yeux fixes, l'air hébété, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Est-ce qu'il venait de rêver ? On dirait pas, pourtant. Le jeune yakuza ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il sourit, puis se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Et puisque ce dernier avait laissé sa bouche légèrement ouverte, Zeleph le prit comme une invitation. Il fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux roses avant de la passer entre ses dents et de venir effleurer celle de Natsu. Le baiser prit une allure plus passionnée.

Le brun était complètement collé à l'autre jeune homme, toujours immobile. Puis soudain, Zeleph posa ses mains sur les joues de Natsu. Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches roses proches des oreilles de ce dernier. La bouche de Natsu réagissait aux mouvements de mâchoire du yakuza.

Natsu ne commença à régir que maintenant. Il lâcha le sac qu'il agrippait fermement depuis tout à l'heure. Se respiration fut de plus en plus haletante. Est-ce qu'il respirait depuis tout à l'heure ? On dirait pas. Il était resté choqué durant tout ce temps. Il aurait dû se servir de ses mains libres pour repousser Zeleph, mais au lieu de ça il les utilisa pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Parce qu'il se sentait partir. Tout tournait autour de lui. Était-ce le fait qu'il manquait d'air, ou bien était-ce l'effet du baiser que lui donnait le jeune brun collé à ses lèvres ?

Ça dura encore longtemps, comme ça. Le cœur de Natsu tambourinait depuis plusieurs secondes. Si ça continuait comme ça il allait vraiment s'évanouir. Mais le yakuza ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il avait passé une de ses mains sous la veste du jeune garçon à l'écharpe. Le contact glacial de ses doigts le firent tressaillirent. D'un autre côté c'était apaisant, car il avait l'impression que son corps s'était transformé en torche tellement il avait chaud.

Mais la situation était trop alarmante pour penser à ça maintenant. Natsu réunit les quelques forces restantes qui lui restaient pour venir porter ses bras et les mettre entre la faible distance entre son corps et celui de Zeleph, avant de le repousser comme il le pouvait.

Il réussit à le faire reculer d'un pas. Certes, ce n'était qu'un pas, mais c'était largement suffisant pour mettre un terme à ce baiser absurde. La 'bulle' dans laquelle il s'était imaginé avait éclaté. Le monde autour d'eux était apparu de nouveau. Natsu put reprendre son souffle avant de relever les yeux vers le yakuza. Celui-ci semblait totalement décontracté, comparé à lui. Il afficha un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses.

« - Qu'est-ce que... » commença Natsu. Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement. Tout ça avait été beaucoup trop irréel. Ça n'a pas pu arriver. Non, il était seulement parti acheter ces putain de boissons et de bonbons, et il allait juste rentrer chez lui, paisiblement, comme à son habitude.

Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'au bout d'un moment il finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur avant de se retrouver accroupi par terre, les boissons éparpillées. Zeleph ricana.

« - C'était si incroyable que ça ? »

Natsu ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Zeleph s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

« - Tu arriveras à rentrer chez toi ? » demanda le yakuza, sur un air de plaisanterie.

Natsu détourna le regard. Il n'arrivait plus à lui faire face en ce moment. Et heureusement pour lui, la nuit était tombée. Sinon Zeleph remarquait sûrement ses joues rouges vif qu'il avait actuellement. C'était déjà assez humiliant ce baiser, mais si en plus il réagissait comme ça, c'était mort. Cet enfoiré se moquerait de lui toute sa vie. Enfin, il avait probablement déjà commencé à se foutre de lui, de toute façon, alors bon...

Zeleph se releva et il allait être sur le point de s'éloigner lorsqu'il se tourna une fois de plus vers l'adolescent au sol :

« - À demain … Natsu-kun. »

Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant Natsu à terre, avec ses pensées qui défilaient à cent à l'heure à l'intérieur de sa tête en ce moment même.

_Non non non non non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Zeleph n'a pas fait ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Non. Jamais. Impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jamais ça aurait pu arriver. Zeleph est dangereux. Il aurait dû me frapper. Il n'aurait pas fait ça. Non non non. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Il n'a pas fait ça non. _

Ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. Il ne parvenait plus à faire de conclusion logique. Il était resté longtemps comme ça. Au moins cinq minutes. Passées ces cinq minutes, il se leva d'un coup, rangea les canettes dans le sac, et il se mit à tracer jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois rentré, Lucy et Gray ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer sa longue absence.

« - Tu rigolais pas quand tu disais que t'allais prendre ton temps, hein ! » lança Gray, énervé.

« - Ça fait trois quart d'heure qu'on t'attend ! T'as été voir la supérette du pays voisin ou quoi ? » continua Lucy, l'engueulant à son tour.

Natsu ne répondit pas à leur reproches. Il s'avança, posa le sac plastique sur la table et il se précipita dans sa chambre, toujours sans dire un mot. Ah, si. Deux secondes après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre, il l'avait rouverte et avait sortit un truc du genre : « Fermez bien la porte quand vous partirez. »

Lucy et Gray se regardèrent, stupéfiés. Natsu était-il malade ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin ? Il s'était fait capturé par des aliènes et ils lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau ? Les deux adolescents ricanèrent en s'imaginant le plus absurde des scénarios avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

« - Bah. Tant pis. C'est son problème s'il loupe les premiers contrôles de l'année. » répliqua Lucy en haussant les épaules.

« - C'est pour ça que tu nous forces à réviser jusqu'à mort depuis le début … ? » fit Gray, une cascade de fausses larmes coulant sous les yeux.

Ils reprirent leurs révisions tranquillement, finissant la soirée sur un ton plutôt apaisant. Ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de leur ami aux cheveux roses qui étaient probablement en train d'essayer de se réveiller d'un rêve imaginaire au point de presque en devenir fou...

Demain allait être une journée mortelle.

***~ À suivre ~***

* * *

_Ça y est, les vrais ennuis commencent, on dirait. Que va-t-il se passer prochaine fois ... ? héhé !_

_Des avis ? d:_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bwaaah ! (mon nouveau cri de guerre, je crois)**

**Enfin le chapitre 4. J'avais prévu de continuer les autres, mais comme j'ai vu qu'on attendait beaucoup la suite, alors voilà. (j'étais pas trop dispo avec mes traductions et tout le reste, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça continue d'avancer !) **

_**Bref, voilà tout... Bonne lecture et Enjoooy ~ **_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Lundi matin, au lycée.**_

Gray, Natsu et Lucy étaient en train de déambuler tranquillement dans les couloirs pour atteindre les casiers. Et tandis que Lucy était en forme, fraîche et souriante, Gray avait une démarche de zombie et l'air accablé. Et Natsu… Eh bien on pouvait dire qu'il avait la démarche ainsi que l'apparence d'un zombie. Ses joues étaient creusées, on distinguait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux et ses globes oculaires étaient entièrement blancs. Un mort-vivant.

Le petit effet dégradé de l'humeur des trois adolescents était assez spectaculaire.

"- Hé, les gars !"

Levy les rejoignit en élançant ses bras. Elle sauta dans les bras de Lucy en souriant.

"- Ça va ?" lança-t-elle, pleine d'entrain.

Lucy fut la seule à répondre avec le même air enjoué. Quand elle reposa la question aux garçons, ceux-ci marmonnèrent quelque chose d'inaudible, l'expression abattue.

"- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?"

"- Laisse. C'est sûrement la puberté." répondit la jolie blonde en haussant les épaules.

Gray grinça les dents. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça alors qu'elle l'avait presque forcé à passer une nuit blanche à cause de ces satanés révisions ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Natsu n'avait pas eu le droit au même sort ? Il était parti se coucher beaucoup plus tôt qu'eux, alors comment ça se fait qu'il avait l'air aussi pitoyable que lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit… !

Mais bon. Natsu avait ses propres problèmes pour le moment. Enfin, il n'en avait qu'un seul. C'était le même depuis l'année dernière. Un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre, peu importe la manière dont il s'y prenait : Zeleph.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de cette histoire. Il avait trop réfléchi. Ça l'avait trop embrouillé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait beau vouloir se convaincre que c'était un rêve, le simple fait d'y repenser lui donnait de violents frissons dans tout le corps. Ah, d'ailleurs, voilà que ça le reprenait. Il se crispa, serra ses bras autour de lui et se mit à trembloter.

"- Gah…"

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

"- Il a quoi, lui, encore ?" soupira Lucy en croisant les bras.

Ils l'ignorèrent et continuèrent d'avancer sans se soucier du pauvre Natsu qui sombrait de plus en plus dans un désespoir invisible. Un moment, Levy s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle regardait en direction des casiers qui se trouvaient à une quinzaine de mètres devant eux.

"- Mince, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?" fit-elle, l'air un peu troublé.

Gray leva les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il hoqueta de surprise en grimaçant.

"- Pas eux…" fit-il d'une voix plaintive. "- Cet enfoiré de Zeleph…"

Zeleph ? Natsu releva aussitôt la tête à l'annonce de ce prénom si terrifiant. En effet, à plusieurs pas devant eux se trouvait le jeune yakuza accompagné de sa bande habituelle, devant les casiers. À la simple vu de ce démon, le garçon aux cheveux roses retint son souffle et déglutit. Les images de la veille refirent surface d'un seul coup. Natsu se sentit pâlir et il recula inconsciemment. Lucy tourna la tête vers lui :

"- Natsu, on ferait mieux de…"

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'état de son ami. Si tout à l'heure, il ressemblait à un zombie, maintenant il ressemblait à… un fantôme ?

"- Natsu ?"

C'était au tour des deux autres de regarder dans sa direction. Le jeune garçon recula un peu plus, ne pouvant pas détacher ses yeux du type qui avait torturé son esprit toute la nuit.

"- Je …" commença Natsu, "- Je dois… aller… aux toilettes."

Et aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il se mit à tracer le long du couloir pour ensuite disparaître dans un virage un peu plus loin. On pouvait presque apercevoir de la fumée sur son passage, tellement il était rapide. Lucy, Gray et Levy se regardèrent un instant, incrédules. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus finit par prendre la parole :

"- Vous croyez qu'il est malade ?"

"- Peut-être que ce sont les effets secondaires des révisions ?"

"- Quelles révisions ? La seule chose qu'il a révisé, c'est comment dormir confortablement sur ses cours !" lâcha Gray d'un ton agacé.

Bref, la matinée passa rapidement. Puis vint l'heure du midi, où c'était la guerre presque tous les jours devant l'étalage des plats. Ça se poussait, ça s'insultait, parfois même ça passait aux morsures. On pouvait dire que ça se transformait en véritable jungle. Les seuls qui pouvaient passer sans avoir à s'affronter étaient les membres du conseil, les quelques bandes de voyous du lycée, et les jolies filles.

Le groupe de Lucy arrivait plus ou moins à se faufiler dans la queue la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait des jours où il fallait forcer un peu. D'habitude, la blondinette laissait toujours le travail aux garçons, mais là, dans leur état actuel, il étaient en ce moment devenus des paillassons sur lesquels marchaient tous les élèves qui ne leur prêtèrent même pas attention.

Bref. Vingt minutes plus tard, les voilà enfin à table. Lucy avait les cheveux un peu décoiffés, ainsi qu'une marque de griffure sur la joue due à un duel pour avoir le dernier dessert restant avec une autre élève.

"- Sérieusement, les gars. Les révisions étaient si fatigantes ?!" s'exclama Lucy, énervée.

"- Laisse-nous mourir, tu veux bien." fit Gray d'une voix rauque.

"- C'est pas les révisions qui posent problème." continua Natsu qui déprimait encore.

Lucy haussa un sourcil :

"- Alors quoi ?"

"- …"

Natsu ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à ça. Et puis de toute façon il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas ! Et c'était vraiment frustrant. Ses dents grinçaient à chaque fois que les images lui revenaient. D'ailleurs à cause de ça il s'était fait réprimandé par le prof dans la matinée. Et impossible de se concentrer sur le test qu'ils avaient à réviser... Enfin, de toute façon Natsu n'avait rien révisé.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter les deux garçons à l'agonie. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le plateau qui venaient de se poser brutalement à côté d'eux, et découvrirent le visage de Kanna. Ainsi que celui d'Erza à côté, et d'autres membres du Conseil.

"- Hey. On peut s'installer là ? Y a trop de monde aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de place nulle part." lança Kanna dans un sourire enjoué.

Alors que les deux autres commençaient à grimacer, Lucy rendit son sourire :

"- Bien sûr."

Kanna s'installa donc près du garçon à l'écharpe et commença déjà à lui frotter les cheveux d'un air taquin.

"- Ouuuh, le petit Natsu n'a pas l'air dans son assiette on dirait." dit-elle en ricanant.

Natsu grogna en repoussant sa main.

"- Laisse-moi."

"- Et toi aussi, Gray. Vous avez quoi aujourd'hui ?"

"- Laisse-les." s'exprima Lucy en soupirant. "- Ce sont sûrement les effets secondaires de la rentrée."

"- Ah oui ?"

"- Tellement pathétique." lança Erza en s'essuyant la bouche.

Les deux garçons relevèrent tout de suite la tête, comme s'ils venaient de revenir à la vie :

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi, hein !" s'écria le jeune brun.

"- C'était quoi cet air de mépris ?" s'énerva Natsu.

Kanna se mit à rire.

"- Un seul mot de la "reine" et votre énergie revient à la vitesse de la lumière…"

Elle se tourna vers Erza :

"- Devrais-je t'appeler Dieu ?"

Natsu grimaça :

"- L'appeler Dieu ? Et puis quoi encore. Cette femme représente le Diable en personne !"

"- Ouais." reprit Gray. "- Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est se réjouir de notre malheur !"

"- C'est rien qu'un ogre assoiffé de pouvoir !"

"- Un démon sans cœur qui nous piétine jusqu'au plus profond de notre être."

"- Un homme déguisé en femme aussi fort que dix sangliers réunis."

"- Un travesti sans émotion !"

Peut-être que sans leur dernière remarque ils auraient pu vivre plus longtemps. Car les voilà maintenant inertes, la tête dans leur repas, leur fourchette plantée dans le crâne.

Kanna soupira.

"- Vous apprendrez jamais, les gars."

Elle enfourna une boulette de viande dans sa bouche.

"- Vous savez pourtant que vous réussirez jamais à surpasser la Présidente, alors pourquoi la provoquer ?"

Gray "revint à la vie" et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

"- Tout ce qu'on veut c'est une petite aide de sa part. Un simple entraînement qui pourrait nous permettre de battre ces enfoirés de yakuza." dit-il d'un air sérieux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges posa son verre d'eau.

"- Tu n'es pas aussi concerné que Natsu à propos de Zeleph, il me semble." dit-elle.

"- Tu rigoles ? À chaque fois que je suis avec Natsu et qu'on rencontre ces merdeux, moi aussi je suis pris dans l'histoire sans avoir un mot à dire !"

Natsu "revint à la vie" à son tour.

"- Hé. C'est toi qui fonce la tête la première, aussi. Forcément qu'ils s'en prennent à toi également !"

"- Pardon ? La dernière fois, qui s'était jeté sur Gajeel comme un psychopathe attardé, hein ?"

Natsu croisa les bras, l'air boudeur :

"- … Il m'avait traité de mauviette. Je n'allais pas resté là sans rien faire."

"- Voilà, alors ta gueule."

"- Oï. Tu veux te battre ?!"

"- Quoi, t'attends que je t'insultes de mauviette, moi aussi ?"

Natsu se leva d'un coup, poings fermés et une veine d'agacement placée sur le côté de l'œil. Gray s'était aussi préparé à attaquer, le regard noir. Lucy ne prêta par attention à leur énième bagarre et continuait de manger comme si de rien était.

Kanna et Erza firent de même de leur côté.

Puis des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Non pas à cause de la dispute entre les deux garçons, mais d'autre chose, à l'endroit où les élèves, dans la file, prenaient leur plateau et leurs plats. Natsu reconnut la longue chevelure verte de Fried et le grand blond avec un casque sur les oreilles, Luxus. Zeleph était juste à côté aussi. Dès que l'adolescent aperçut le yakuza, il tressaillit et s'affaissa sur sa table, de sorte à être caché par le dos des élèves qui mangeaient, un peu plus loin.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" lança Lucy, interrogée.

"- Rien. Fais comme si de rien n'était."

C'était rare qu'ils viennent manger à la cafétéria. Et Gajeel n'avait pas l'air d'être là non plus. Gray fronça un sourcil et se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait bien mettre Natsu dans cet état. Il se porta à nouveau vers son ami :

"- Natsu, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de..."

"- La ferme !"

Kanna semblait aussi avoir remarqué la raison de ses frissons. Elle sourit d'un air malicieux.

"- Hm ? C'est ce mafieux qui te fait trembler comme ça ? C'est rare de te voir aussi effrayé face à lui."

"- C'est pas ça…" fit Natsu en grinçant des dents.

"- Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu sois..."

"- Vous pouvez pas comprendre !" hurla le jeune garçon en frappant sur la table.

Il s'était un peu laissé emporté. Lucy avait sursauté.

"- Hé ! Fais attention, crétin !"

Kanna posa son coude sur la table et posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, le visage tourné vers l'adolescent.

"- Intéressant."

Il se sentit rosir un peu. Il posa son front contre le bord de la table pour cacher son embarras. Kanna était la perspicacité en elle-même. Elle devinait tout en un rien de temps. Il lui suffisait d'un seul détail pour qu'elle comprennent toute une situation. Alors valait mieux pour lui d'éviter de s'exposer face à elle. Surtout quand elle savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Puis elle soupira et se mit à sourire.

"- Dites, vous êtes motivés à vous battre à ce point ?" questionna-t-elle.

"- Évidemment." répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se servit un verre d'eau, le but d'une traite et le reposa lourdement sur son plateau.

"- Très bien. J'ai peut-être une solution."

"- Tu vas essayé de persuader Erza ?" demanda Gray, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"- Allez vous gratter." répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui continuait de manger comme si de rien était.

Gray se remit à déprimer, jusqu'à ce que :

"- J'ai un ranch, chez moi. Ça pourrait être pratique pour vous entraîner, là-bas. Je pourrais vous donner quelques leçons..."

Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête d'un seul coup, comme s'ils avaient été électrifiés.

"- C'est vrai ?"

"- Puisque je vous le dis."

Il est vrai que ça pourrait être une occasion en or. Kanna n'était peut-être pas aussi forte qu'Erza, mais elle était balèze, elle aussi.

"- À une condition."

Ils devinrent attentifs un instant.

"- Ce sera trois milles joyaux par séance."

Gray et Natsu restèrent sans voix. Kanna continuait de sourire tandis que les garçons se décomposaient petit à petit. Gray se leva d'un bond.

"- 3000 joyaux ?! TROIS MILLES ?"

"- Oui."

"- C'est du foutage de gueule !" s'écria Natsu, sur le même ton.

"- Hé, l'argent, c'est le moteur du monde. Vous devriez le savoir."

Gray serra les dents.

"- Mais où on va trouver une somme pareille !?"

"- Je sais pas. Travaillez ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, incrédules. Trouver de l'argent ? Travailler ?

"- Et je suis gentille, je vous fait grâce de la paye individuelle. Ce sera trois milles pour les deux, ça vous va ?"

C'était déjà mieux, mais toujours aussi cher. On dirait pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup le choix. Natsu se souvint alors de la proposition de Stanley, le collègue de ses amis au garage. Il pourrait éventuellement travailler au Blue Pegasus. Il devra alors porter un costume de serveur, faire de grands sourires hypocrites aux gens et… essayer de ne pas tout casser par inattention.

"- Alors ?" demanda calmement Kanna.

Gray et Natsu s'échangèrent un regard un moment. Mille cinq cent joyaux par personnes, c'était possible. Gray pouvait encore compter sur le soutien financier de ses parents, et Natsu pourrait trouver un petit job (serveur) pour pouvoir payer le rester ainsi que son loyer à la place de ses tuteurs.

"- C'est d'accord." dit Gray.

Natsu hocha la tête pour approuver également. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils avaient un soutien pour s'améliorer et gagner en puissance, ils pourraient définitivement battre la bande à Zeleph !

Kanna se mit à sourire encore plus. À croire qu'elle connaissait la réponse à l'avance...

"- Parfait ! Alors rendez-vous devant chez moi les mercredis et les samedis de deux heures à quatre heures."

"- Quoi ? Les samedis aussi ?"

"- Ouaip."

Oh non. Fini les grasses matinées jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi quand il jouait toute la nuit devant son écran de télé… Fini les glandages sans fin du weekend.

"- Vous avez intérêt d'être à l'heure. Parce- qu'à chaque retard injustifiés, j'augmenterai le prix."

"- T'es sérieuse ?!"

Enfin bref. Ils avaient quand même trouvé une solution temporaire pour s'entraîner. Kanna pouvait être généreuse, parfois, si on mettait l'argent à part.

Le repas aurait pu se terminer joyeusement aussi, si Natsu n'était pas tombé sur le regard du yakuza, au loin. Il avait relevé les yeux au hasard, et c'était directement sur lui qu'ils s'étaient posés. Natsu avait d'abord tressailli, encore un peu sous le choc, mais un immense frisson était venu lui parcourir le dos quand il vit Zeleph lui sourire d'un air malsain.

L'adolescent serra les dents et se releva d'un coup, prenant son plateau à la main. Les autres le fixèrent, le regard interrogé.

"- J'y vais."

"- Déjà ?"

Il ne répondit pas et il alla déposer son plateau avant de sortir du self. Ce yakuza l'énervait. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Ce n'est pas que Natsu avait peur, non. Il était juste… juste… Juste quoi ? Embarrassé ? Il réagissait de façon puérile juste parce qu'il était gêné ? Non, pas possible. Il devait sûrement être en colère. Oui, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres solutions. Il était en colère pour ce qu'avait fait cet enfoiré.

Alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas frappé, la dernière fois qu'il était en face de lui ?

"- … Ce merdeux… Il me le paiera !" s'énerva l'adolescent avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le soir-même, il était allé à son casier, accompagné de Gray et de Lucy, comme à leur habitude. Ils allaient aussi poser leurs affaires pour ensuite rentrer chez eux tranquillement. Lucy se mit à bâiller.

"- C'est quand, l'ouverture des clubs ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- La semaine prochaine, je crois." répondit Gray sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

"- Vous allez prendre quoi ?"

"- J'en sais rien. À vrai-dire, j'ai pas envie d'en faire." fit Natsu en fermant son casier.

"- Tu seras bien obligé."

"- Je sais."

Quelques élèves qu'ils connaissaient les saluèrent avant de se diriger dans la cour. Lucy s'étira et ferma son casier à son tour.

"- Bon, on y va ?"

"- Attendez." lança Natsu en fouillant dans son sac. "- Je crois que j'ai laissé mon livre d'anglais en classe.

Gray soupira :

"- Hé, j'ai un bus à prendre, moi."

"- Allez-y sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai si je peux."

"- Ok. À plus."

"- Ouais."

Les deux autres partirent à leur tour. Natsu soupira et se dirigea dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa classe. Trois minutes plus tard, le voilà dans la salle. Il zigzagua entre les tables et finit par arriver à sa place. Il se baissa pour regarder dans l'espèce de casier ouvert sous sa table, et il vit son livre d'anglais qu'il avait effectivement oublié. Il le prit et le rangea dans son sac. Il descendit les marches et arriva à nouveau devant les casiers. Au même instant son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Il s'arrêta et décrocha :

"- Allô ?"

"- Natsu ?"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?"

"- C'était pour te demander de regarder si j'ai pas laissé mon agenda au-dessus de mon casier. Je ne l'ai pas dans mon sac."

Natsu soupira. Elle avait de la chance qu'il passait tout juste devant.

"- Pourquoi tu l'aurais oublié sur les casiers ?"

Il alla regarder quand même. Il y avait plein d'autres objets au-dessus, comme des fringues de sport, des livres, des parapluies... C'était principalement l'œuvre de ceux qui avaient la flemme d'ouvrir leur casier.

"- Je l'ai déposé le temps de me débarrasser des autres affaires, et je crois que j'ai oublié de le reprendre."

"- Ouais, il est là."

Il avait un petit agenda jaune et rose dans les mains. Il l'avait reconnu. Lucy soupira de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil :

"- Pfiou ! Tu pourrais le prendre avec toi ce soir ? Je le récupérerai demain."

"- Tu peux pas revenir ?"

"- Le bus est passé plus tôt que prévu. Ah, oui, tu devras attendre le prochain du coup. Désolée."

Il soupira. De toute façon il s'y attendait un peu.

"- Pas grave. Je te le rendrai demain matin, alors."

"- Merci Natsu ! À plus tard."

Elle raccrocha. Le garçon à l'écharpe soupira encore une fois et ouvrit son sac pour y déposer l'agenda. Il sortit dans la cour, puis il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. Droit devant lui, à la grille, se trouvait Zeleph et les autres. Ils attendaient sûrement leur voiture qui passerait les prendre prochainement. Bon sang... Et dire qu'il avait cherché à les éviter toute la journée, il fallait qu'ils apparaissent à ce moment-là ! Et quand il était seul, en plus !

Zeleph le remarqua. Laxus le scruta également. Natsu se sentit intimidé l'espace d'un instant.

Il hésita avant de continuer d'avancer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties, à part peut-être derrière le lycée, sur le parking des professeurs. Mais les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de passer par-là à moins d'avoir une excuse valable comme être raccompagné par l'un des enseignants. Et s'il reculait maintenant, ces bâtards croiraient qu'il fuyait. Certes, il fuyait. Mais il fuyait seulement Zeleph, et personne d'autres !

"- Tiens, si ce n'est pas Natsu-kun." lança le jeune yakuza en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Natsu serra les poings. Pourquoi ce type lui donnait la chair de poule, comme ça ? Non, il était plus fort que ça. Il ne pouvait pas trembler juste parce que ce crétin l'avait… l'avait emb-... Hm. Juste parce que Zeleph lui avait fait "ça" !

Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, l'adolescent releva la tête, l'air déterminé :

"- Écoute-moi bien, Zeleph !"

Les autres s'étaient aussi tournés vers lui.

"- Ce n'est pas parce-que tu m'as eu par surprise que je vais avoir peur de toi ! Si tu veux te battre, fais-le comme un homme ! N'utilise pas des feintes comme celle de l'autre jour !"

Zeleph ne perdit pas son sourire.

"- Une feinte ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"- Ne fais pas l'innocent !"

Le jeune mafieux s'avança progressivement. Natsu s'était reculé, mais avait résisté à l'envie de fuir, essayant de garder son assurance.

"- Je parle de… de ce que tu… ce que tu as fais hier…"

"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hier ? Explique-moi."

"- Tu-tu m'as… Rah, me prend pas pour un con. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait !" s'écria Natsu, de plus en plus rouge. "- Tes pièges ne marcheront plus."

Zeleph se mit à ricaner. Il se moquait vraiment de lui ! L'adolescent aux cheveux roses s'énerva et serra les poings, prêt à prendre l'offensive. Zeleph pourrait probablement s'apprêter à le frapper. Il s'y était préparer. Si ce yakuza l'attaquait, il n'allait définitivement pas rester sans rien faire.

"- Quand tu parles de piège…" commença Zeleph.

Il s'était maintenant retrouvé pile devant l'adolescent. Inconsciemment, Natsu se mit à reculer. Mais le jeune brun lui agrippa le poignet pour le tirer à lui et l'entourer d'un bras. Ses lèvres atteignirent son oreille. Il chuchota :

"- Tu veux dire comme ça ?"

Natsu était trop tendu pour répondre correctement. Ce mec l'avait atteint avec une telle rapidité qu'il n'avait presque rien pu faire.

"- Qu'est-ce que… Va-t-en !"

Zeleph sourit et finit par lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Cette fois, Natsu se mit à sursauter et il bondit en repoussant le jeune yakuza de toute ses forces. Ce dernier s'éloigna de quelques pas alors que l'adolescent à l'écharpe se tint l'oreille, les joues rouges.

"- Bordel ! Tu-... Arrête ça !" hurla-t-il, embarrassé.

Zeleph lui répondit seulement pas un petit rictus amusé. Énervé, Natsu lança un grognement et se précipita à la grille sans prêter attention aux autres gars de la bande du jeune yakuza.

"- Un jour je te vaincrai !" s'écria-t-il avant de tracer et disparaître à l'autre coin de la rue.

Luxus se mit à rire, adossé au mur et les bras croisés.

"- Tu vas finir par le rendre dingue." dit-il à l'attention de Zeleph qui revint vers eux.

Il se contenta de sourire calmement. Puis il sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en mit une au bout de ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Il tira une latte et expira un faible nuage de fumée.

"- Je suppose que Gajeel ne viendra toujours pas ce soir ?"

"- Non. Il a dit que c'était pas son truc, les réunions de famille." répondit Fried en haussant les épaules.

"- Je m'en doutais."

Une immense voiture vint s'arrêter devant eux. Un homme en sortit et leur ouvrit la porte. Il montèrent à l'intérieur en silence avant que la voiture ne se mette à démarrer et à disparaître au loin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu avait marché tout le long plutôt que de s'être arrêté à la station et d'attendre son bus. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et la marche l'aidait beaucoup, dans ces moments-là. Sauf quand une bande de voyous pathétique se dressait devant lui pour le racketter. Dans ces situations, il s'en occupait sans problème, mais son humeur devenait plus maussade. Enfin, ce soir, les rues avaient l'air d'être calmes.

Il avait dû trop rêvasser pendant qu'il avançait, parce qu'il s'était retrouvé ailleurs que devant chez lui. Et en relevant les yeux, il fit une grimace étonné. Il était devant le Blue Pegasus. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et la boutique était encore ouverte. Les gens qui en sortaient avaient l'air ravis et satisfaits. Peut-être que les rumeurs étaient vraies, après tout ?

Ça tracassait l'adolescent. Était-il vraiment obligé d'aller postuler dans ce genre d'endroit ? Il n'y connaissait rien et il n'était pas vraiment habitué à côtoyé des gens. Pourtant, il lui fallait de l'argent. Il soupira et s'apprêta à repartir, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

Ça provenait d'une petite allée à côté du café. Là où ils vidaient les sacs de déchets dans les poubelles. Il s'approcha et découvrit un grand jeune homme châtain qui entassait des caisses en cartons sur d'autres. Quand il se releva et se tourna vers l'adolescent, Natsu reconnut tout de suite le type qui lui avait cherché des noises, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours !

"- Hein ? Encore toi ?" fit le serveur, fronçant les sourcils.

Décidément, qu'est-ce que Natsu avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se retrouve dans la liste de noire de ce gars ? Il ne répondit pas, un peu hésitant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire, encore ?"

"- Non c'est juste que… Rien. Je passais par là."

"- Alors va-t-en."

Natsu soupira et il commença à s'éloigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'arrêter, et de revenir vers le serveur qui allait rentrer à l'intérieur de la boutique.

"- Euh… Attend !" l'interpella l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme se retourna et mit ses mains sur les hanches, attendant ce que Natsu avait à dire. Celui-ci s'avança un peu plus.

S'il ne se décidait pas maintenant, il ne le fera jamais. Il fallait qu'il le fasse ou il risquait de perdre une sacrée occasion.

"- Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais voir le patron du café ?"

**.**

**.**

_**\- À suivre -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Pauvre Natsu traumatisé. Muahaha._

_Entre lui et Zeleph, ça va se corser petit à petit. Attendez vous au pire x')_

_Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Pour Luxus, au départ j'avais mis L**a**xus. On peut mettre les deux, mais j'ai l'impression que Luxus s'utilise le plus, donc j'ai gardé celui-là. Si au cours de l'histoire vous voyez un Laxus, c'est juste une petite confusion mais pas grave, le personnage reste le même de toute façon !_

_À la prochaine ! _


	6. Chapitre 5

_**CHAPITRE 5 ! Enfin ! ENFINNNN !**_

_Ahem. Salut à tous ! Je suis ... VRAIMENT désolée pour cette longue attente depuis tout ce temps. En fait, j'ai tout plein d'idées pour cette fic' mais le problème est que j'ai un peu de mal à les mettre dans l'ordre et à les mettre en place, surtout. Là j'avais un début de chapitre depuis 6 mois et à cause de ça (et de ma feignantise...) j'ai mis du temps à écrire là suite ... Vous pouvez me taper... _

_Il me restait plus que 2 pages à faire pour celui-ci et j'allais encore traîner dessus, mais grâce à la review de Monkey D Alice je me suis direct lancé sur la fin en me disant "Bon allez, je vais pas faire traîner ce chapitre plus longtemps ! Au boulot Meiko !" xD (merci Alice, tu es l'héroïne des lecteurs de cette fiction !)_

_BREF. Tout ça pour dire que, voilà ENFIN le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (Oh, je suis sûre que oui...)_

_Bonne lecture et enjoy ! ~_

* * *

« - Hein ? Sérieusement ? »

Lucy, Gray et Natsu étaient en ville, assis au bord d'une fontaine du parc. Ils avaient fini les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui, et ils avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors tous ensemble en attendant. Natsu leur avait raconté l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le gérant du café Blue Pegasus. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, ce jour-là, alors il aurait pu se faire envoyer promener, mais le propriétaire avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez gentil.

« - Bah… Il m'a posé quelques questions, comme la raison pour laquelle je voulais travailler ici. »

« - Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Que c'était pour payer la radine qui allait faire en sorte qu'on puisse se venger ? » fit Gray, l'air sarcastique.

« - T'es malade ? J'aurais même pas tenu dix secondes dans l'établissement si j'avais dit ça. »

« - Et alors ? » coupa Lucy, « Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? »

« - Un truc du genre… j'avais besoin d'argent et qu'on m'a dit que c'était un endroit pas mal ici. »

Natsu se souvient de l'expression qu'avait affiché le certain Ichiya Kotobuki, le directeur ou le gérant du café. Il avait pris un air fier et lui avait expliqué tous les bons côtés du magasin pendant au moins un quart d'heure. C'était un homme bavard au physique étrange, mais il était vraiment quelqu'un de compréhensif et de doux, d'une certaine façon. Natsu aurait vraiment pensé le contraire, en voyant le caractère des employés. Enfin, il n'en n'avait croisé qu'un seul, mais les autres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille…

« - Et dans l'ensemble, tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda la jeune blonde, intriguée.

« - Je pense que oui. Il m'a donné une période d'essai d'une semaine à partir de jeudi. »

« - Après-demain ?! » s'écria Gray.

Natsu hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait trouvé ça plutôt rapide, pour un début. Il pensait que le vieux accepterait et qu'il allait le faire commencer les semaines suivantes… Mais au lieu de ça il allait falloir qu'il montre des preuves de son utilité et de son efficacité…

« - Je crois que c'est mal barré… » dit-il en s'affaissant.

« - Mais non. Je suis sûre que tu feras du bon travail ! N'oublies pas ce que t'arrêtes pas de répéter depuis que t'es gamin : 'Moi, le grand Natsu, que ce soit n'importe quel combat, je n'abandonne jamais !' » dit Lucy en rigolant légèrement.

Natsu se renfrogna un instant :

« - O-Ouais, ça va. J'étais petit, d'accord ? »

Gray dessina un rictus moqueur :

« - Ah ouais ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as répété y a même pas un mois ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses tressaillit :

« - Et quand ça ?! »

« - Tu te souviens plus ? C'était juste après t'être fait battre par Gajeel et Laxus quand tu les as provoqués derrière le gymnase. »

« - C-C'était sur un coup de tête d'accord ?! Crétin ! »

« - Hé ? D'où tu m'insultes de crétin ?! Connard ! »

« - Enfoiré… »

« - Les garçons, ça suffit ! »

Gray et Natsu se regardèrent férocement sans un mot, avant de lâcher un petit 'tch' et de tourner la tête chacun d'un côté. Lucy soupira, puis reprit le fil de la conversation :

« - Bon, au moins ça a l'air de bien rouler pour toi, Natsu. »

« - M'ouais. J'aurais quand même voulu travailler au garage. »

« - Mais ils ont une bonne raison. Et puis t'y connais rien en mécanique, non ? »

« - N'importe quoi. Je peux faire plein de choses, si je veux ! »

« - T'as pas compris ? Ils veulent pas de boulets dans ton genre avec eux. » railla Gray en affichant une grimace sarcastique.

Natsu allait se jeter dessus, mais Lucy l'en empêcha. Enfin, la journée se finit rapidement pour tout le monde. Natsu salua ses deux amis avant de rentrer chez lui. Il repensa aux événements récents. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être une bonne chose s'il était pris au Blue Pegasus. Il ne pourra plus s'inquiéter pour ce qui est de l'argent que lui envoyaient ses tuteurs. Et il pourra s'acheter tout ce qu'il veut !

Mais bon. Avant ça, va falloir qu'il fasse ses preuves. Et pour ça, c'était pas gagné encore. Surtout qu'il avait d'autres trucs à régler, comme cette histoire avec Zeleph. Ce garçon avait définitivement un comportement plus qu'étrange, dernièrement. D'abord, le baiser, puis la scène ridicule de la veille… Soit il voulait le pousser à bout, soit… Ils avait vraiment une case en moins.

Ce qui énervait le plus Natsu, c'était que lui-même réagissait bizarrement à chacune des provocations embarrassantes de ce yakuza. Il se figeait et rougissait inconsciemment, alors qu'il pourrait facilement lui envoyer son poing dans la figure et régler les choses tout de suite ! Rah ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Rien que d'y penser, ses joues rosirent encore un peu. En le remarquant, il se claqua des deux côté du visage en se maudissant lui-même. Il fallait qu'il réagisse la prochaine fois ! Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il avait horreur de ça. Il ne fuyait jamais devant ses ennemis ! Peu importe qui ils étaient ! Mais ne pas fuir devant Zeleph était dangereux, dorénavant. Il allait encore lui faire des choses bizarres !

« - Tant pis. » se dit Natsu. « - Il va falloir que j'agisse un jour ou l'autre… »

Et en essayant de ne pas y penser tout de suite, il se releva du canapé où il s'était affalé pour réfléchir, puis il alla dans la cuisine pour aller ouvrir un paquet de chips au paprika. C'était un bon anti-dépresseur, ces trucs. Ça remettait bien les idées en place quand le goût pimenté vous explosait les papilles et que votre langue se mettait à chauffer. Enfin, c'était surtout l'idéal pour Natsu qui raffolait de choses comme ça.

Depuis toujours il aimait se délecter de nourriture à ''sensation fortes'' que lui donnaient tous les trucs épicés qu'il mangeait. Ça collait parfaitement à son personnage, qui plus est. Quoi de mieux que donner des plats explosifs à une dynamite ambulante ?

.

.

Le lendemain matin, de retour au lycée...

Natsu et Gray étaient tranquillement posé sur un banc de la cour, encore un peu fatigués. Ils avaient de grosses cernes sous les yeux et ils réagissaient aussi lentement que des zombies. Une chose était sûre : ils n'étaient pas du matin.

Kana arriva peu de temps après et se dirigea vers les garçon dès qu'elle les vit. Ils ne remarquèrent sa présence qu'après une vingtaine de secondes. Elle se tint devant eux, mains sur les hanches et le visage fier :

« - C'est quoi ces têtes… ? » dit-elle en ricanant.

« - Ah, c'est toi. »

Gray avait relevé lentement la tête vers la jolie brune, suivi de Natsu. Ce dernier était un peu surpris de la voir ici.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« - Oh, rien. Je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas oublier pour cet après-midi. Je m'inquiète probablement pour rien mais je voulais m'en assurer. »

« - Ouais, on sait. On sera à l'heure, t'en fais pas. »

Kana sourit.

« - Vous avez intérêt, ou c'est votre argent qui en subira les conséquences. »

« - Démon » marmonna le rose.

Ce sur quoi la jeune fille haussa les épaules en rigolant et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Erza et les autres membres du Conseil un peu plus loin. Les garçons les regardèrent s'éloigner avant de soupirer en même temps. Ils avaient donné leur âme au Diable, c'était clair. Cette fois tous les deux un peu moins endormis, le Fullbuster s'avachit un peu plus sur le banc.

« - Je me demande ce qu'elle va nous faire faire. »

« - J'en sais rien. La connaissant, elle serait capable de tout. »

« - Tu sais quoi ? Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« - La même. »

Puis ils s'imaginèrent dans les pires situations possibles infligées par Kana elle-même, les faisant suer et souffrir comme un véritable démon sorti des Enfers. Ils frissonnèrent longuement avant de secouer la tête pour ne pas y penser, puis ils se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent aux casiers où Lucy et Levy étaient encore en train de discuter calmement.

Levy les salua joyeusement tandis que la blonde leur lança une petite boutade, comme à son habitude. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se dirigea en classe. Ce matin, pas de présence de mafieux psychopathe et attardé pour Natsu. Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de répit ? Ah, qu'est-ce que ça serait bien si ça l'était…

Il n'écouta que la moitié du cours avant de se désintéresser et de se mettre à rêvasser durant toute l'heure qui suivait. Lucy lui fit d'ailleurs la remarque, à laquelle il répondit par un marmonnement inaudible et un mouvement de main qui signifiait de le laisser tranquille. Elle grogna un peu et se mit à l'ignorer.

Natsu était perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées sans contenu, cependant. Tout était blanc, vide, complètement désert. Et c'était parfaitement volontaire. S'il se mettait à penser à quelque chose, il était sûr que la tête de l'autre enfoiré de yakuza allait lui revenir, et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant. Même quand il était pas là, il le faisait chier. Quel type emmerdant.

« - Allô la Terre, ici Gray. Demande de communication avec Natsu Dragnir. Répondez. »

Le rose fut sortit de ses pensées par l'appel désespéré de son camarade imitant une discussion via radio. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dans le couloir en compagnie de Gray et de Lucy qui le regardaient bizarrement.

« - Bah putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama le brun. « - Ça fait au moins la huitième fois que je t'appelle. »

« - Ah... c'est que... désolé. » fit Natsu en se grattant la tête.

« - Depuis ce matin t'es comme ça. » fit remarquer Lucy.

« - Ça va pas mec ? »

« - Si, si. »

Ils n'en crurent pas un mot, mais ils se contentèrent de laisser couler. Parfois leur ami agissait étrangement et après s'être inquiétés ils découvraient que la cause était tout bonnement pathétique. Une fois il avait tiré la même tête parce qu'il avait perdu contre un primaire à un jeu dans une salle d'arcade, ou bien parce qu'il avait utilisé tout le fric qui lui restait, ou encore parce que la supérette du coin était en rupture de stock de chips au piment…

Ça faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minute qu'ils étaient en pause. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre. La blonde leur proposa d'y retourner tranquillement, mais Natsu ne suivit pas le mouvement. Il resta en retrait jusqu'à ce que les deux autres ne s'aperçoivent qu'il n'était plus avec eux. Ils se retournèrent vers lui.

« - Eh bah, Nat' ? » fit Lucy, interrogée.

« - Euh… écoutez, allez-y sans moi. Je crois que vais me poser quelque part pour me remettre les idées en place. » dit-il, se grattant la joue de son index d'un air coupable.

« - Hein ? Tu sèches ? » lança Gray, étonné.

« - Ouais… »

« - C'est Gildarts qu'est de surveillance, aujourd'hui. Je serais toi je ferais attention. »

« - Peuh. C'est pas le plus à craindre, entre lui et Virgo. »

« - Y a des fois je me pose la question. »

« - M'ouais. Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure. » dit Natsu en se dirigeant du côté opposé.

Gray et Lucy se regardèrent un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de marcher lentement en direction de leur salle de classe.

Le rose alla se poser sur le toit en attendant que tous les élèves rentrent en classe et que Gildarts aille draguer en salle des professeurs ou bien la dame de l'accueil. Il ne pouvait pas rester deux secondes en place sans parler à des femmes. C'était en quelques sortes pour cette raison que Natsu a pris l'occasion de sécher les cours aujourd'hui. Il aurait moins de chance de se faire attraper !

Il était là, allongé sur le sol frais du toit et regardait quelques nuages passer devant ses yeux. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'amusa un moment à nommer chaque forme qui les composaient. Il voyait parfois un canard, un œil, un personnage de jeu vidéo, un boomerang, et pleins d'autres trucs bizarres qui le faisaient sourire de temps en temps.

Une demie-heure était passé depuis la sonnerie. Il pouvait maintenant passer par les couloirs s'il voulait sortir dans la cour, à présent. Il décida de rester allongé encore un petit peu. Il était bien, là. Même s'il devrait être en cours en ce moment même, mais bon…

Un nouveau nuage passa. Il avait une forme particulière celui-ci. Il ressemblait à un visage, un peu. Bien qu'il soit difforme au début, plus la couche blanche et brumeuse défilait, plus la forme prenait place. Bon, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'apparence d'un visage. Les yeux de Natsu lui jouaient seulement un tour, mais il s'amusa à s'en convaincre. Il essaya de l'assimiler à quelqu'un. Ça pouvait être une fille aux cheveux courts, mais personne de sa connaissance n'avait une coupe aussi masculine.

Tiens, ça pouvait être Gray. Ouais, avec une tête aussi défoncée et mal gérée, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage. Il imaginait déjà sa tête quand il lui dira qu'il avait la même gueule qu'un nuage difforme. Et alors qu'il se marrait encore intérieurement, un autre visage lui vint en tête. Et pas celui des plus plaisants.

À la place de Gray cette fois, il vit un peu plus l'expression méprisante et moqueuse de Zeleph. Natsu se tendit. Et voilà que ça le reprenait. Bordel de merde. Ce type le hantait alors même qu'il n'était pas dans les parages. Il avait vraiment le don de faire chier les gens. Et surtout de le faire chier, lui ! Il regarda avec mépris ce visage qui le regardait de haut, à nouveau.

Il se rappela alors du baiser de ce week-end malgré lui. Une grimace lui apparut sur la figure alors que ses joues se mirent à rougir brusquement.

« - AAAH ! N'y pense pas, Natsu ! N'y pense plus ! Arrête de t'imaginer des choses qui n'ont jamais pu se produire ! » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il avait décidé de ne pas y croire. Ce qu'avait fait Zeleph était tout bonnement impossible. C'était ce qu'il se disait pour ne pas réagir de cette façon, mais il n'y parvenait jamais. Il avait beau faire du yoga dans sa tête, essayer de penser à autre chose, dormir, mais l'image finissait toujours par revenir.

Il se releva aussitôt et se claqua les joues qui devinrent plus rouges qu'avant. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il se dit qu'en se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage, sa tête allait se vider à nouveau. Il fit sur ses gardes en traversant les couloirs, histoire de vérifier que Gildarts n'était pas dans les environs. Car s'il le chopait, Natsu allait mal finir. Et inutile de se faire passer pour malade, ce type n'écoutait jamais rien quand il ne s'agissait pas de filles.

Le rose parvint facilement à rejoindre les toilettes sans tomber sur le surveillant. Il arriva devant un miroir et il s'observa un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se regarder dans une glace. Il y passait devant tous les matins chez lui en se débarbouillant, mais c'était seulement pour arranger ses quelques mèches rebelles et la plupart du temps il avait trop la tête dans le cul pour prendre conscience qu'il était en train de voir le reflet de lui-même.

Il regarda sa tignasse rose en bataille partant de part et d'autre de son crâne et finissant en pointes rebelles ici et là. C'était un vrai bazar mais il ne s'en souciait jamais. Il ne prenait jamais le temps d'arranger ses cheveux, trouvant que c'était inutile et que c'était juste une perte de temps. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage plutôt fin, dégageant son front par endroits et pointant vers ses grands yeux sombres. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, il avait un physique plutôt attirant. Les filles ne se jetaient pas à ses pieds, mais les critiques à son égard n'étaient pas mauvaises.

Il appuya ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo et soupira. Il allait ouvrir le robinet, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre pas loin dans le couloir menant aux toilettes. Mince, est-ce que Gildarts faisait vraiment sa ronde aujourd'hui ? Un peu paniqué, Natsu se mit à tourner la tête tout autour de lui, essayant de trouver une solution. Puisqu'il ne pourrait pas sortir, il devra se cacher à l'intérieur…

Il ouvrit l'une des cabines et se glissa à dedans sans verrouiller la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que les pas entrent dans la pièce. Merde. Il était là. Est-ce qu'il avait repéré Natsu depuis le début ? Ce mec était pire qu'un détecteur satellite ! Il y eut un silence d'une longue minute, puis une voix retentit :

« - Allô ? »

… Ce n'était pas la voix du surveillant. C'était une voix qui faisait frissonner le garçon à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Une voix qui le mettait en colère, qui le défiait et dernièrement, qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Zeleph.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?!_ pensa Natsu, surpris.

« - Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? J'ai autre chose à faire, tu sais. »

Natsu n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de se cacher pour écouter ses appels téléphoniques, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas entendre une mauvaise magouille de sa part pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer s'il se faisait prendre. On sait jamais, avec ces imbéciles de yakuza…

« - Ces types ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, encore ? … »

Le garçon planqué dans la cabine faisait tout pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il essayait même de ne plus respirer, mais s'il venait à reprendre son souffle, ça serait aussi discret qu'un éléphant qui éternue… Zeleph se mit à soupirer.

« - Eh bien qu'ils viennent. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ils verront par eux-même de quoi nous sommes capables et sauront comment bien se tenir à l'avenir… Oui. Bien sûr, même si ça implique quelques dommages collatéraux… »

Le ton qu'avait employé le yakuza donna des frissons dans le dos de Natsu. Zeleph prévoyait de se battre contre des types et éventuellement de les laisser pour morts. Ce mec était vraiment une pourriture. C'était typique des yakuza, ça. Toujours à la recherche de combats et de sang. Bon, pour les combats, lui et Natsu n'étaient pas très différents, mais bon.

« - Ne m'appelle plus pour des choses aussi triviales. Je suis pas mal occupé, en ce moment. » termina le brun en raccrochant.

_Haha. Occupé ? Mon cul ! _se dit Natsu. Il était trop débordé à martyriser ses camarades, ouais. Et à comploter on-ne-sait quel plan de carnage par-ci par-là. Son comportement agaçait le jeune garçon. Zeleph se croyait beaucoup trop supérieur à son goût. Il voulait juste le faire descendre de son nuage et lui révéler à quel point il était minable.

Le brun se mit à soupirer. Trop de pourritures le défiaient, en ce moment. Ils ne faisaient pas du tout le poids et les voilà qui voulaient essayer de le rabaisser pour leur honneur personnel. Ils n'apprendront donc jamais...

« - Tu prévois encore un sale coup, pas vrai ? »

Zeleph se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un se trouve ici. Il allait fusiller cette personne du regard, ayant déjà des tonnes de menaces en tête de prévues, mais son expression se changea lorsqu'il aperçut le visage agacé et méprisant de Natsu. Il se mit à sourire légèrement et s'appuya contre l'un des lavabos.

« - Si ce n'est pas ce cher Natsu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? N'es-tu pas en train de sécher les cours ? »

Le rose ne dit rien, se contentant de croiser les bras adossé contre le coin de la cabine et lâchant un 'tch' en détournant le regard. Le brun prit un air faussement indigné.

« - Quel délinquant. »

« - Et c'est toi qui dit ça !? »

Zeleph parut amusé l'espace d'un instant.

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone. Tu comptes faire quoi, avec les gars qui veulent ta peau ? »

« - Tu écoutes les conversations des autres, aussi ? Vraiment, quel voyou… »

« - La ferme ! » répliqua Natsu, agacé de voir le yakuza se foutre de lui.

Zeleph se mit à ricaner. Il était vraiment trop facile de provoquer ce garçon. Il ne réagissait que par instinct, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'impulsif. Le brun prenait malin plaisir à voir Natsu s'énerver pour rien.

« - Rassure-toi. J'ai prévu de tuer personne. Je tiens juste à aller rencontrer correctement mes opposants. Après tout ils ont tout fait pour pouvoir avoir un petit entretien avec moi, non ? »

« - Parle pas comme si c'était une vulgaire réunion de travail. Tu vas juste aller les exploser, pas vrai ? »

« - Pourquoi tu te sens si concerné ? Aurais-tu pitié de ce misérable gang de rue ? »

« - Arrête tes conneries. »

Natsu ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Il trouvait juste dommage que de vulgaires voyous n'auraient probablement pas la force de mettre une raclée à ce type. Il garda cette pensée pour lui, ne voulant pas entamer un sujet de conversation qui n'aurait aucun sens. Il se mit à soupirer.

« - Laisse tomber. »

« - Bien, j'aurais beaucoup aimé rester parler avec toi, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend, mon cher Natsu-kun. »

Le rose grogna, cependant sans répliquer. Il aurait beaucoup aimé le voir partir et s'éloigner le plus possible, mais il avait encore un tas de choses à lui dire à cet enfoiré. Notamment à propos de ses harcèlements sans aucun sens, qui avaient le don de le foutre en rogne et de le rendre dingue en ce moment. Il devait mettre les points sur les i. Dès maintenant.

« - Attends une minute. »

Zeleph s'arrêta alors qu'il était sur le point de passer la porte. Il se tourna vers Natsu et attendit ce qu'il avait à dire.

« - C'est... à propos... euh. »

Il avait du mal à le dire. Il savait que l'autre risquait de se moquer de lui à tout moment s'il en parlait, mais il devait le faire. Avant que ça ne recommence une nouvelle fois et qu'il n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de lui en parler en tête à tête. Il trouvait ça déjà presque miraculeux qu'il n'ait pas ses toutous autour de lui aujourd'hui...

« - Je veux que tu arrêtes. » dit simplement le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Zeleph ne dit rien, le fixant tout autant. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il s'interrogeait.

« - Arrêter quoi ? »

Natsu serra les poings. Il savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de continuer :

« - Arrêter 'ça'. »

« - Et c'est quoi, 'ça' ? »

Le rose était à bout de nerfs.

« - Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je parle de tes stupides manières que t'as depuis ce week-end, à me tourner autour et me faire des choses bizarres qui n'ont aucun sens ! C'est pas drôle du tout ! Si tu continues, ta fierté de yakuza en prendra un sacré coup, tu le sais ça ? »

Le brun n'avait rien répliqué, se contentant de l'écouter en souriant. Natsu avait le rouge au joue, aussi bien par colère que par gêne. Il détestait en parler, mais c'était une occasion à ne pas louper. Maintenant qu'il avait le yakuza en face de lui, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« - Si tu veux me défier, fais-le normalement ! »

Le silence s'était installé dans les toilettes. Zeleph avait tourné la tête, posant ses doigts sur son front. Il se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Une fois de plus, il se moquait de lui ! Natsu dut se forcer pour ne pas se jeter dessus et l'étriper. Perdre son sang-froid pour quelqu'un comme lui ne valait pas la peine. Une veine d'agacement apparut sur son front et Natsu grimaça, attendant que le brun ait fini sa petite partie de rigolade.

« - C'est ta période de rébellion ? » lança Zeleph en se calmant peu à peu.

« - La ferme ! »

Le brun s'avança lentement tout en parlant :

« - Malheureusement pour toi, il est impossible que j'arrête maintenant. »

Natsu fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il parlait bien de ses attaques à la con ? Il serra les dents et s'énerva, le pointant du doigt :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Tu ne peux pas arrêter ton harcèlement débile ? C'est quoi ce bordel, hein ! Tu veux dire que tu vas continuer à faire ce genre de choses à un mec, alors même que t'es l'héritier d'une famille de mafieux ?! »

« - Exactement. » répondit l'autre tout en continuant d'avancer.

« - Je suis pas d'accord ! » protesta Natsu. « - Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent, tes potes, hein ? Tu crois qu'ils réagiraient comment s'ils apprenaient que tu faisais des avances à un homme ?! »

« - Ils n'en ont rien à foutre. »

Cette révélation perturba l'adolescent qui resta un moment incrédule. Vraiment ? Ces bâtards s'en foutaient ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient déjà à quoi jouait Zeleph en ce moment-même ?!

« - Eh bah même ! C'est pas dans mes cordes ! Je n'accepterai ja-...

Il se tut, voyant Zeleph qui se tenait juste devant lui, à présent. Il était tellement furieux et pris dans ses protestations qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'autre yakuza approcher aussi vite. Il se mit instinctivement à reculer, poussant la porte battante de la cabine. Il cessa de bouger, sachant qu'il serait pris au piège s'il mettait un pas de plus en arrière.

« - Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Natsu-kun. »

« - ... »

« - Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se déroulerait ainsi, tu sais. »

Il avait continué d'avancer, mettant le garçon aux cheveux roses dans une situation délicate. Il tenta tant bien que mal de mettre un peu plus d'espace entre eux, mais la distance s'écourtait toujours petit à petit.

« - Tout ce que je voulais au début, c'était t'écraser, te soumettre, te faire comprendre quelle est ta place et t'enlever ce regard sauvage et insolent que tu avais chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient. Mais au fur et à mesure que tu résistais, ma curiosité s'est éveillée. Jusqu'à ce que je finisse par comprendre que tu m'intéressais. »

Le voyant de plus en plus proche, Natsu tenta de le repousser une bonne fois pour toute afin de parvenir à s'enfuir. Cependant, Zeleph fut plus rapide que lui. Il l'entraîna d'un mouvement à l'intérieur de la cabine et le colla brusquement contre la paroi. Natsu était coincé dans le minuscule espace en compagnie du type qu'il détestait le plus. Non, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…

« - Lâche-moi, putain ! » s'écria le jeune homme plaqué au mur.

« - Jamais de la vie. »

Une main glissa sous son tee-shirt pour venir se poser dans son dos. Une autre lui effleurait la hanche.

« - Zeleph ! Arrête ! »

L'autre ne l'écoutait pas. Il continuait en ignorant les contestations du pauvre Natsu bloqué entre le mur et le yakuza. Il essayait difficilement de repousser le garçon collé à lui mais en vain. Celui-ci déposa ses lèvres à son cou, faisant tressaillir le rose qui se sentait faiblir peu à peu. Le revoilà qui agissait bizarrement. Il n'arrivait même pas à le frapper comme aurait dû le faire. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Après une longue minute de tentative d'évasion, Natsu s'était considérablement affaibli. Il avait le souffle court et n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

« - Pourquoi... tu fais ça... ? » dit-il en murmurant à moitié.

Zeleph se décolla de son cou pour venir planter ses yeux rouges dans ceux du jeune garçon aux joues de la même couleur que les prunelles du yakuza.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, Natsu-kun… »

Il prit un air sérieux qui glaça le sang de l'adolescent plaqué contre la cabine.

« - C'est parce-que tu m'intéresses. »

Au même moment, Natsu crut apercevoir une étrange lueur dangereuse dans son regard carmin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car une bouche se colla à la sienne, prenant aussitôt le contrôle de sa langue sans le moindre effort. Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire, si ce n'était se laisser guider par les mouvements du yakuza qui avait presque entièrement le contrôle sur lui. La température monta d'un cran et le corps de l'adolescent se réchauffa rapidement.

Un gémissement involontaire sortit de la gorge de Natsu, ce qui sembla intensifier encore plus le baiser déjà passionné. Le pauvre garçon croyait que sa tête allait exploser, tellement ses pensées étaient bouleversées. Un moment il se trouvait là, à engueuler un enfoiré qu'il blairait pas, et l'instant d'après le voilà collé contre un mur à se faire embrasser et peloter par ce même type qu'il détestait. Et par-dessus tout, son corps aimait ça !?

Jamais il pourrait prendre plaisir à un truc pareil ! Ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait ses émotions en ce moment. Ouais, impossible que ce soit lui qui réagisse comme ça dans une telle situation... pas vrai ? … Plus il y réfléchissait, plus les événements lui faisait penser le contraire. Choqué par ses propres pensées, il réussit à rassembler le peu de force qu'il avait pour venir rompre le baiser.

« - S- Stop ! »

Et plutôt que d'arrêter, Zeleph alla plus loin en descendant l'une de ses mains vers son bas-ventre. Le rose sursauta et se mit à protester plus férocement, mais toujours en vain. Le brun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Et ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter, tout simplement.

Des frissons parcoururent toute la partie couverte de la main du yakuza qui continuait d'étouffer les protestations de Natsu par ses lèvres.

« - Mmmh… ! »

Il maudissait son corps qui réagissait à sa guise et plantait dans un état presque lamentable. Il était départagé entre le plaisir et le dégoût, ce qui le poussait à ne pus réfléchir. Il se sentait faiblir sous les agissement de Zeleph qui savourait son moment sans en perdre une miette.

Et si quelqu'un déboulait dans les toilettes et les voyait ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre comme ça ? Natsu ne voulait même pas y penser. Surtout en imaginant Gray les surprendre, plus que n'importe quel autre élève. La honte le tuerait définitivement. Il irait se cacher loin, à l'étranger ou sous terre, peu importe, du moment qu'on l'oubliait. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu mafieux qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête selon ses envies.

C'en était trop. Les plaisanteries de Zeleph allaient beaucoup trop loin. Il acceptait de se faire tabasser, il acceptait qu'on se foute de lui ou qu'on le rabaisse, mais se faire agresser de la sorte par un mec, ça il n'acceptera jamais ! Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère !

Ses mains étaient toujours tenues, et ses jambes étaient beaucoup trop molles pour pouvoir les bouger correctement. Dans ces cas-là, il y avait toujours une dernière solution…

Dans un énième mouvement de rébellion, il se mit à mordre la lange de Zeleph aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ce dernier s'arrêta et recula vivement, coupant alors le baiser qui n'avait pas cessé jusque là. Il passa un revers de pouce vers le coin de sa bouche, récupérant une petite trace de sang qui s'était mise à couler.

Le regard de Natsu brilla de satisfaction. Il avait quand même réussi à résister, à la fin. Le brun le scruta dangereusement. Mais plutôt que de se mettre en colère, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un rictus moqueur et malsain.

Il se pencha vers Natsu qui tiqua à son approche. Il effleura sa joue et atteignit son oreille délicatement dans laquelle il lui susurra :

« - Je te préviens, Natsu-kun. J'ai décidé de ne plus te lâcher, quoi qu'il en coûte. Tu as beaucoup trop éveillé mon intérêt pour que je te laisse partir maintenant. J'espère que tu es préparé, car ce qui t'attend à partir de maintenant égalera dix fois ce que tu as subi jusqu'à maintenant. »

Il se détacha du rose et sortit calmement des toilettes en laissant seul le pauvre Natsu qui était resté figé de stupeur. Non seulement il était choqué de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais en plus la dernière phrase de Zeleph lui avait donné un long, très long frisson dans le dos qui n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Ses jambes qui jusque-là avaient tant bien que mal réussi à le garder debout flanchèrent d'un seul coup, le faisant glisser sur le sol, genoux remontés. Pourquoi c'était arrivé, déjà ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce type. Qui aurait cru que Zeleph serait capable d'aller aussi loin ? Non, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ce mec. Il fallait qu'il aille se faire soigner, ou enfermer…

Natsu se prit la tête dans les mains. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû aller en cours, aujourd'hui… La prochaine fois il y repensera à deux fois. Il lâcha un juron avant de remonter la tête en arrière contre la paroi des W.C.

« - Je suis fini… »

_**.**_

_**À suivre ~**_

* * *

_Muaaahahaha. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, cette scène là... on se demande pourquoi._

_**Traffy D.** :T'inquiète pas, les choses vont devenir de plus en plus sérieuses, mais Natsu va encore un peu continuer d'en baver... Un ptit peu... (je suis sadique, je sais) *-*_

_**Monkey D Alice** : Moi ? Abandonner ? Nooooonn jamais ! Comme je l'ai dis, y aura sûrement des fois où ça prendre un peu (beaucoup...) de temps pour chaque chapitres, mais j'espère finir celle-ci jusqu'au bout ! ^^ Même si elle risque d'être assez longue... _

_Je suis désolée si je réponds pas toujours aux reviews, mais sachez que les avis que vous m'avez donné m'ont fait super plaisir. J'espère pouvoir continuer à vous satisfaire et que vous apprécierez les prochains chapitres ~ (oooh que oui vous les apprécierez... héhé. Hum. Pardon...)_

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis aussi *-*_

_Voilà ! Tchouu ~ _


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Salut à tous, voilà le chapitre 6 ! _**

**_Je suis trop fière de moi, j'ai réussi à mettre à jour 3 chapitres de fanfiction en deux semaines... c'est un exploit venant d'une limace comme moi !_**

**_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

_Au fait, comme j'ai envie de gardé un peu l'image du monde original de Fairy Tail, la disposition des localisations sont différentes. Imaginez Fiore comme un département, et toutes les villes sont considérées comme des villes ou des districts avec leur nom original. Et Magnolia est l'un d'eux. :)_

**_Bonne lecture et comme toujours, ENJOY ! ~_**

* * *

_._

« - Wouah, la gueule ! »

Natsu venait de rejoindre son camarade qui attendait devant le large portail de la maison de Cana. Les deux garçons étaient supposés recevoir des leçons de combats de la part de leur aînée et étaient tout juste à l'heure.

« - Mmh... » répondit le rose, pâle comme un linge. Il faut dire qu'il venait de passer une matinée plutôt spéciale. Mais ça, Gray n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« - Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que t'étais rentré, ce matin. On s'est inquiété Lucy et moi. »

« - Ouais, désolé. »

« - Tu as croisé Gildarts ? » demanda le brun à tout hasard. Ce qui valut un hochement de tête négatif de la part de l'autre. Puis, n'ayant pas le courage de jouer aux devinettes plus longtemps, Gray abandonna. Ce fut à cet instant que l'ouverture automatique du portail s'enclencha, invitant les deux garçons à entrer.

Ils virent Cana leur faire signe depuis la porte d'entrée dix mètres plus loin. Il pénétrèrent dans la propriété et la rejoignirent derrière la cour où commençait l'étendue de son fameux ranch. Il y avait des boxes de chevaux, des champs en tout genre, un vieux garage de tracteur, une ancienne étable où était stocké du foin, etc.

« - Dis, t'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt une ferme ton truc ? » railla Natsu qui grimaçait à la vue de la boue sous ses chaussures.

« - J'allais demander la même chose » lança Gray en se couvrant le nez dû à l'odeur de la paille séchée.

« - Taisez-vous et contentez-vous de me suivre. » soupira la jeune brune qui menait la marche.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sous un abri contenant plusieurs boxes et un manège équestre juste en face couvert d'une plaque de tôle. Cana disparut un moment avant de revenir quelques secondes après, munie de deux tabliers en caoutchouc verts kaki qu'elle tendit dans un grand sourire aux garçons, interrogés.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Ça se voit pas ? »

« - Tu veux qu'on se batte dans cette tenue ?! » s'écria le Fullbuster, ahuri.

« - Qui a dit que vous allez vous battre ? »

Cette question figea les deux autres. Ils se regardèrent, puis jetèrent un regard à Cana avant de se fixer l'un et l'autre à nouveau. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu ? L'adolescente affichait toujours son air radieux qui cachait cependant un visage machiavélique derrière cette façade. Et les garçons l'avaient bel et bien remarqué.

« - Tu ne vas pas nous entraîner ? » finit par demander Natsu, ses grands yeux posés sur sa camarade. Celle-ci agrandit son rictus, mains sur les hanches.

« - J'ai bien dit que j'allais m'occuper de votre entraînement (après tout, je vous ai fait payé pour ça), mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous alliez vous battre. »

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Tenez. » Elle leur tendit des pelles sorties de nul part. Gray et Natsu les prirent, interrogés. « - À présent, vous allez nettoyer les quatre boxes que vous voyez là. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est enlever la paille souillée et les crottins et les mettre dans les deux brouettes juste ici que vous irez vider plus loin au fur et à mesure. Une fois fait, vous aurez seulement à remettre de la paille propre qui se situe dans l'ancienne étable. Vous avez compris ? »

… Le vide total. Gray et Natsu n'avaient pas bougé d'un cheveu, l'air incrédules. Ce fut Natsu qui se décida à rompre le silence en premier :

« - C'est une blague ? » Cana prit un air étonné. « - Bien sûr que non, j'ai l'air de blaguer ? »

« - C'est quoi ce bordel !? » s'exclama Gray, « On est pas venus nettoyer des putains d'écuries ! On est venu s'entraîner ! »

« - Ici, vous ferez comme je vous dis de faire. Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez toujours repartir et me rembourser les intérêts. »

« - Quels intérêts ? Tu nous escroques depuis le début je te signale ! » fit Natsu à son tour.

Cana tourna la tête, regardant ailleurs d'un air mi-coupable, mi-désintéressé. « - Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« - Arnaqueuse ! »

« - Silence. » trancha la jeune fille. « Décidez maintenant. Vous partez et vous payez, ou bien vous restez et vous obéissez ? »

Les deux comparses se jetèrent un coup d'œil discret. À vrai-dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit être endettés à vie, soit se tenir tranquille et avoir la possibilité qu'un jour (notez bien le 'un jour') ils puissent avoir une chance de vaincre Erza et Zeleph à la fois.

« - Je vous donne une heure. Soyez efficaces, hein ? »

C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus tard, les voilà en salopette horrible, une pelle dans une main et des le visage complètement dénué d'expression, si ce n'était l'agacement et la démotivation. Cana leur avait donné une heure pour tout faire. S'ils ne respectaient pas le délai, leur dette augmentera.

« - J'hallucine. C'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! » pesta Gray en se dépêchant de ramasser le crottin dans le box vide. Natsu l'imitait d'un geste plus irrité. « - J'espère qu'elle a de bonne raison de nous faire faire une chose pareille. Ou je le lui ferai regretter amèrement… »

Bien qu'il n'en ait probablement pas la force contre elle… Bon sang ! Il se sentait si faible rien que d'y penser ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il devienne plus fort. Il n'y aura plus personne pour lui marcher dessus et tout le monde finira par le respecter ! Son camarade le coupa dans ses pensées remplies de rêves lointains et inimaginables :

« - Au fait, t'as entendu parler du nouveau gang du district 6 ? »

« - Ah les Saber Tooth ? Vaguement entendu parler, pourquoi ? »

« - Il paraît qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus influents et que deux territoires sont déjà tombés grâce à eux. » Natsu releva les yeux, désintéressé. « - Hm hm, et ? »

« - Aux dernières nouvelles, il prévoyait de s'en prendre à Zeleph. »

L'attention de Natsu se raviva tout à coup, l'oreille s'étirant de façon à en entendre plus. Gray sourit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait réussi à égayer son intérêt. Il continua : « - Leur chef aurait pris un certain intérêt pour le yakuza et aimerait volontiers se confronter à lui. Mais connaissant Zeleph, il a probablement ignoré son duel et est retourné à ses magouilles personnelles… »

« - D'où tu tiens cette information ? »

« - Je connais des gens de là-bas. Ils m'ont tout raconté. »

« - Je vois. »

Il savait que Gray voulait seulement le titiller un peu, mais l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver cette envie de vaincre ce gars une bonne fois pour toute. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit d'interférer. Lui et lui seul était autorisé à lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour le moment, c'était s'entraîner.

Espérons que Cana a vraiment une idée en tête à ce propos, car il n'allait pas récurer des boxes chaque jour qu'il viendra dans cet endroit, jamais de la vie ! Ils verront un jour. Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capa– _SBWOOF ! _

« - Oups. » Gray venait accidentellement de lui balancer de la paille dégueulasse qu'il venait de ramasser à la pelle. Couvert de saletés, le rose lança un regard noir au brun qui ne put contrôler un pouffement de rire. « - Toi… »

« - Attends… désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès mec ! »

« - Viens ici tout de suite. » À son tour, Natsu empoigna une touffe de paille de sa brouette et se déplaça lentement vers son camarade qui s'éloignait petit à petit. C'était parti pour une course-poursuite entre les deux lycéens qui se bataillèrent un long moment, se menaçant l'un et l'autre avec leur pelle remplie de merde.

Ils finirent tout de même par arrêter et continuer le nettoyage des boxes avant l'arrivée de leur bourreau officiel, c'est-à-dire Cana. Une fois la paille toute fraîche installée, la jeune fille revint vérifier leur travail. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant les deux garçons barbouillés de crasse…

« - Euh, vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous êtes couverts de merde ? »

« - Accident. » répondirent les deux tu tac-au-tac, ne voulant aucunement lui révéler leur baston de paille et de crottin qui les avait d'ailleurs retardés dans leur tâche.

« - Oook… » lâcha Cana, exaspérée. « Vous avez fini à temps, félicitation. Vous allez pouvoir commencer l'heure suivante… héhé. »

Ah, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient au soin de la lycéenne pendant deux heures. La première était déjà un calvaire pour eux, alors qu'est-ce que va être la deuxième ?

… Un enfer. Ça a été un enfer. Ils avaient dû aller au champ cinq cent mètre plus loin pour venir porter le maximum de botte de paille possible. À pied, et à la main. Bien entendu, ils avaient protesté furieusement, épuisés d'avance par le travail que ça demanderait. Mais quand Cana leur avait annoncé que celui qui ramènerait le plus de paille en une heure paierait les séances moins cher, Gray et Natsu s'étaient automatiquement rués vers le champ.

Leur acharnement se termina enfin l'heure suivante. Ils pouvaient maintenant repartir en attendant la prochaine rencontre ce week-end. Essoufflés et en sueur, les deux garçons s'étaient écroulés sur le sol, tenant leur canette de soda gentiment offerte par leur bourreau.

« - Vous voyez, c'était pas si compliqué. »

« - Parle… pour toi… »

« - On ne sait même pas… pourquoi tu… nous as fait faire cette merde… » râla le rose avant d'avaler de grosse gorgées.

« - C'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? »

« - Hein ? »

La brune soupira, s'accoudant aux barrières de l'enclos vide derrière elle. « - Vous les gars » commença-t-elle, yeux fermé. Elle les rouvrit d'un coup, une légère grimace parcourant ses lèvres : « - Vous êtes faibles. »

« - QUOI !? »

En réalité ils en étaient bien conscients. Seulement, se le faire balancer à la figure comme si de rien était et par une fille en plus de ça, c'était le summum de l'humiliation pour eux. Cana reprit son explication :

« - Vous êtes sûrement plus forts que ces voyous qui parcourent les rues en proclamant être des durs-à-cuir, mais contre d'autres gars qui ont de l'expérience et qui savent où et quand frapper à la seconde où vous vous jetez sur eux, vous ne faites pas le poids. »

Ils restèrent silencieux face cette véracité qu'ils venaient de reconnaître.

« - Question force en tout cas, vous êtes au point mort. »

« - Eh ? »

« - Vous ne serez même pas capable d'effleurer votre cible à ce niveau. Et tout vos coups ne feront que les chatouiller. »

« - Alors tous ces efforts étaient pour nous muscler ? » Cana se tourna vers Gray : « - En quelques sortes, oui. »

« - Autant aller dans une salle de gym ! » s'exclama Natsu, « ça nous aurait éviter toutes ces conneries de nettoyage de box et des aller-retour au champ ! »

« - Imbécile. Ça ne ferait que muscler votre cerveau et votre ego. Vous ne vous pourrez pas vous améliorer en allant dans ces trucs de macho débordants d'arrogance. Et puis on dit que les vieilles méthodes fonctionnent toujours, non ? »

Gray fit claquer sa langue. « - Et moi je dis que tu veux juste te faire du fric. »

« - Un problème, Gray ? »

« - Gh ! … non, rien. »

L'après-midi finit par toucher à sa fin. Natsu put enfin s'installer dans son canapé, complètement fatigué. S'il avait su que ces séances seraient aussi intenses… il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter le deal. Sa soirée se résuma à une bonne douche, des nouilles instantanées et un message à Gray avant de tomber de sommeil rapidement.

* * *

« - On s'active les microbes ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Les cours d'EPS étaient toujours aussi mouvementé avec Elfman Strauss. Ça faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils faisaient le tour du terrain. La plupart des élèves était déjà essoufflée et avachie sur le sol, mais certains comme notre jeune duo brun et rose, n'étaient pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le premier qui s'arrêtait devait payer une boisson à l'autre, c'était le pari qu'ils s'étaient fait en tant que rivaux habituels.

Malheureusement, leur petit duel devait s'interrompit à cause du professeur qui siffla la fin du temps chronométrée. Gray et Natsu s'assirent sur le côté afin de reprendre leur souffle. Lucy les rejoignit à ce moment.

« - Vous êtes en forme comparé aux jours précédents. Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« - Pas spécialement. Je suis juste de bonne humeur. »

« - Pareil. » répondit Natsu. La jeune blonde croisa les bras, curieuse. « - Comment s'est passé votre entraînement avec Cana ? »

« - Bah ! M'en parle pas. C'était horrible… »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Cette saloperie de renarde nous a bien eu… » marmonna le rose, « On a plus servi de larbins qu'autre chose ! »

Ils se repassèrent encore une fois les images de cet après-midi terrible qu'ils avaient passé. Ils sentaient le pire arriver pour samedi. Rien que d'y penser les faisait grimacer. Lucy sourit un peu, exaspérée par leur expression. C'est alors qu'une voix sombre et profonde se fit entendre derrière les deux adolescents…

« - Le directeur demande à voir monsieur Natsu Dragnir. Immédiatement. »

Ils bondirent. Il auraient presque pu battre le record du saut en hauteur tellement leur sursaut était magistral. Il se retournèrent vers une jeune femme aux cheveux roses clairs et aux yeux bleus profonds qui ne montraient aucune expression.

« - V-Virgo… ? » s'étonna Natsu.

« - Natsu Dragnir doit aller voir le directeur. Tout de suite. »

« - J'ai compris, j'ai compris. »

Il soupira en se levant. Gray et Lucy était tout aussi surpris que leur camarade soit appelé au bureau du directeur. Il n'avait pourtant pas encore causé de grabuge au lycée et s'était comporté plutôt raisonnablement ces temps-ci. À moins qu'il se soit passé un événement dont ils n'étaient pas au courant ? Leur regard suspicieux agaça le garçon.

« - Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai rien fait ! »

Il s'en alla en laissant les deux autres, toujours pas convaincus. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir, jusqu'à l'année dernière le directeur a dû le convoqué au moins trois fois dans la semaine à cause de toutes ses bagarres et les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Mais cette année, mis à part ses petites entrevues violentes avec Zeleph et sa bande, rien n'était arrivé encore.

Il toqua à la porte du directeur, avalant difficilement sa salive. Une fois qu'il entendit la permission de l'homme derrière la porte, il entra doucement, se tenant parfaitement droit. Il fit face à un vieil homme pas plus haut qu'un plot, une moustache sous le nez et deux touffes de cheveux séparées par son crâne lisse et soyeux.

« - Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« - En effet ! »

Le vieil homme sourit chaleureusement et l'invita à prendre place. Une fois installé, il commença :

« - Pour une fois je ne viens pas te réprimander pour ton attitude, ni pour ton manque de concentration dont les professeurs se plaignent continuellement, tu peux te détendre. »

Haha, il était si terrible que ça…?

« - En vérité, c'est à propos de certains documents scolaires à signer que tu n'as toujours pas rendu. Je me demandais si tu les avais sur toi afin de résoudre le problème ? »

Un léger silence s'installa dans le bureau. Natsu baissa les yeux.

« - … Je ne les ai pas avec moi. »

« - Ils sont remplis et signés par tes responsables légaux au moins ? »

Nouveau silence. L'expression de l'adolescent se faisait de plus en plus nerveuse.

« - Je ne les ai pas revus depuis le temps. Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible avant… un bon moment. »

Makarov soupira.

« - Je vois. Cette histoire de tuteurs n'est toujours pas réglée, c'est ça ? »

Il connaissait bien la situation de son élève et le fait que lui et ses responsables n'avaient pas vraiment l'image d'une famille. Dû à la disparition de ses deux parents, il avait été placé dans la maison de sa tante du côté de sa mère et le directeur avait bien vu que le jeune homme avait été en quelque sorte délaissé.

« - S'il n'y a que ça je peux leur envoyer les documents et attendre qu'ils me les renvoient ensuite… » marmonna Natsu.

« - Si tu peux les récupérer remplis avant la fin de la semaine prochaine ce serait parfait. »

« - … Très bien. » lâcha Natsu en soupirant. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, on dirait. Contactez ses tuteurs ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, cependant. Il n'était jamais à l'aise avec eux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était dépêché de quitter la maison, afin de s'éloigner de cette ambiance vide et inconfortable.

Pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, on frappa à la porte. Le vieil homme répondit et un jeune garçon apparut derrière Natsu, pensif. Il n'y faisait pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la voix de l'élève qui venait d'entrer.

« - Je vous ai apporté les documents nécessaires, monsieur. »

L'autre se figea sous le choc. Eh merde. C'était lui. Le seul dont seule la vue agaçait Natsu au point de vouloir continuellement lui sauter à la gorge. Il s'était tendu, se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner. C'était tellement dur qu'il en tremblait presque.

« - Ah, te voilà. » fit Makarov, « Fais voir ça. »

Zeleph s'approcha du bureau et se positionna juste à côté de Natsu assis. Ignorant l'adolescent, le brun continua : « - Je m'excuse de n'avoir pu apporter ces papiers plus tôt. »

« - Mais non, mais non. Ne t'excuse pas ça ne fait rien. Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » plaisanta le directeur. Il prit les documents et les inspecta un moment. Pendant qu'il avait les yeux dans les papiers, Natsu pouvait sentir le regard provenant de sa droite. Il avait l'impression de se faire transpercer sur place par ces yeux rouges brillants.

Sans même le regarder il savait que Zeleph souriait. Makarov termina sa vérification et congédia le yakuza qui s'en alla après l'avoir salué poliment d'un hochement de tête sans dire un mot. Natsu se retrouva de nouveau seul face à face avec le directeur. Ce dernier croisa les mains vers son menton, l'air sérieux.

« - Il y a autre chose dont je souhaitais te parler. » dit-il calmement. Natsu leva un sourcil, interrogé. « - Autre chose ? »

« - C'est à propos de Zeleph. »

Le cœur du garçon se serra, se demandant tout à coup pourquoi ce vieil homme abordait le sujet de ce type. Est-ce qu'il était au courant de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il lui faisait… ? Merde, est-ce que par hasard…

« - Je pensais que cette année les choses se seraient calmées entre vous depuis le temps. Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était tout le contraire… »

_'Oh non pitié. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas au courant, pourvu que personne ne lui ai dit quoi que ce soit !' _pensait l'adolescent en serrant les poings. Si ça se savait, ce serait fini pour lui. Il ne pourrait plus faire face à qui que ce soit et il n'aura nul part où se cacher pour fuir la honte. Pitié, pitié…

« - La violence est interdite au sein de l'école, tu devrais le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'aimerais si possible que vous évitiez de vous sauter à la gorge chaque fois que vous vous croisez. »

Natsu releva aussitôt la tête. Apparemment, le directeur ne parlait pas de ces choses que lui faisait subir Zeleph dans le dos des autres… Pfiou ! Un énorme soulagement le prit et il se détendit tout de suite.

« - Vous pouvez ne pas vous entendre, mais ne dépassez pas les bords. L'établissement n'est pas un ring. Si vous voulez vous battre, c'est chez vous. »

Natsu fit la moue, regardant le directeur d'un air lassé. « - Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas me faire la morale sur mon attitude… » Makarov s'arrêta avant de rire.

« - Oh mais c'est seulement une prévention, rien de plus ! »

'Prévention, mon cul' marmonna le jeune homme dans sa tête.

Bref. Après plusieurs minutes de blabla, il sortit du bureau. Toute cette discussion l'avait fatigué. S'il retournait en cours de sport, il se cacherait dans un coin pour souffler un peu, tant pis si M. Strauss le repérait. Un énième soupir sortit de sa bouche.

« - C'est la première fois que je vois Makarov aussi calme quand il te convoque. Moi qui croyais que tu avais recommencé tes conneries... »

L'autre retint un sursaut. Il était tellement las que la panique laissa la place à l'agacement. Il se mit à grogner :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? T'étais pas censé être parti ? »

Zeleph ricana. « - Si, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait impoli de ma part de ne pas te saluer. »

« - Oh mais non au contraire, ne te donne surtout pas cette peine. » répondit le rose, grimaçant.

Le brun en fut encore plus amusé. Il s'avança. Natsu restait sur ses gardes en se forçant à ne pas reculer. Il allait lui faire face, quoi qu'il arrive. Si fuir le Yakuza chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages devenait une habitude, il ne pourra plus jamais avoir le courage de s'opposer à lui. De toute façon Zeleph ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans un endroit comme celui-ci. C'était surtout ce qui le motivait à ne pas fuir à toutes jambes…

« - Tu penses que tu as un avantage dans cet endroit, c'est bien ça ? » Les paroles du mafieux sortit Natsu de ses réflexions. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ce connard savait lire dans les pensées. Le ténébreux s'approcha plus, agrippant le rose par le col.

« - Sache que tu n'es en sécurité nul part. Partout où je serais autour, tu ne pourras jamais fuir. Tu comprends ? »

« - … Dans ces cas-là j'aurai juste à te forcer à dégager, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » lâcha Natsu, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Zeleph le regarda quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire.

« - Le jour où ça arrivera, je veux bien m'agenouiller devant toi et te baiser les pieds. »

Natsu tilta. Juste le voir relever le défi l'avait bien étonné. « - J'espère que tu ne reviendras pas sur tes mots. » L'autre sourit de plus bel :

« - Jamais. » Ses yeux rouges se mirent à étinceler, fixement encrés dans ceux du garçon devant lui. Et alors que leurs visages étaient tout proches, la porte du secrétariat d'à côté s'ouvrit en trombe, laissant sortir deux femmes qui riaient entre elles en se dirigeant à l'autre bout du couloir.

« - ... »

Heureusement pour les deux autres que le battant s'était ouvert de leur côté et qu'elles se dirigeaient à l'opposé… Enfin, surtout pour Natsu comme Zeleph semblait radicalement s'en ficher. La tête de Natsu actuellement était assez amusante. Il aurait bien voulu le charrier encore un peu mais il avait autre chose à faire pour le moment.

Il se redressa en reculant un peu, lâchant son divertissement favori. Il lui prit délicatement le menton, relevant légèrement sa tête.

« - C'est dommage qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. »

« - H-Hah ! Tu es le seul à être déçu dans ces cas-là. » Le brun ne perdit pas son sourire. Il retira ses doigts de son menton et commença à s'éloigner. « - Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Natsu-kun. »

Puis il partit, laissant derrière un jeune homme grimaçant et une fois de plus en colère. Les pensées remplies de haine et de promesses meurtrières, Natsu s'en alla rejoindre ses amis au cours d'EPS. La journée risquait d'être bien longue…

… Et elle le fut. Après avoir passé une interro surprise d'anglais, avoir attendu une demi-heure avant de manger à cause d'un problème de personnel à la cantine, croisé un délinquant qui l'a provoqué, et enfin s'être fait ratatiné par Erza après une remarque déplacée, il put enfin respirer l'air de la liberté en sortant de l'établissement.

« - On se voit demain. Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé, Nat' ! » lança Lucy avant de rentrer dans la belle carrosserie qui l'attendait devant l'école. Le rose lui fit signe de la main et il marcha un bout de chemin avec Gray avant que celui-ci ne prenne une autre route.

« - À plus, vieux. »

« - Ouais. »

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Natsu se trouvait devant le café Blue Pegasus. Une petite angoisse le prit un moment. Il commençait à regretter. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient en même temps dans sa tête. Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

Et si quelque chose de mauvais arrivait ? Et s'il cassait toute la vaisselle ? S'il se mettait à frapper un client ? Que faire si les employés ne l'aimaient pas ? S'ils le maltraitaient ou l'intimidaient ? Et si on lui disait que sa période d'essai n'était plus valable ? Si le gérant changeait d'avis ? Et si-

Il secoua la tête. Non, s'il commençait déjà à s'envoyer des pensées négatives il n'allait jamais y arriver. Il serra les poings, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il avança d'un pied. C'est parti. Allons voir ce que lui réservait cet endroit…

* * *

« - C'est ici qu'on range toutes les tasses et là, c'est toutes les sortes de grains. N'oublie jamais de bien essuyer la vaisselle propre si elle a mal été séchée avant d'être rangée. »

Natsu hocha la tête. Le jeune blondinet répondant au nom de Eave lui expliquait le fonctionnement général du café. Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé en tenue de serveur, une veste sans manche noire par-dessus une chemise blanche fermée par un nœud papillon juste sous le cou. Son pantalon était noir aussi, ainsi que ses chaussures de service.

Un vrai pingouin. Si Gray le voyait, il se foutrait de sa gueule pendant un bon quart d'heure. Non, attends. Il ne le lâcherait plus pendant au moins deux semaines. Il grogna à cette pensée. Eave le secoua : « - Hey, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Aller, on va faire un test. Tu vas servir la table 6 juste là-bas. Cette jeune femme a commandé une tarte aux fraises avec un cappuccino. »

« - O-Oui. »

Il prit la petite soucoupe ainsi que la tasse déjà toute prête pour se diriger vers la table où attendait patiemment une jolie jeune femme aux longues tresses rousses. Il sentit les regards des deux autres serveurs -dont celui qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois devant la boutique- le scruter intensément depuis leur position. Ils regardaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Un peu en tremblotant, il déposa la commande devant elle, forçant un sourire un peu crispé. « - V-Votre commande… madame. » La cliente leva les yeux et rendit lui rendit poliment son sourire. Elle le remercia et Natsu revint vers le comptoir en soupirant de soulagement.

« - Comment c'était ? »

Eave avait les bras croisés, l'air pas satisfait du tout. Quoi, avait-il fait une erreur quelque part ?

« - C'était- »

« - Complètement foireux ! » Natsu se prit une énorme claque derrière la tête par surprise. Il se retourna en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, posant les yeux l'autre blondin qu'il ne supportait pas.

« - Tu bégaies, tu ne fais même pas de phrase correcte et par-dessus tout, tu l'as appelé 'Madame' ?! » Natsu fronça les sourcils.

« - J'allais lui expliquer, Hibiki. » dit Eave en soupirant. Il releva les yeux vers Natsu qui se tint droit, à l'écoute. « - La première chose que tu fais, c'est décrire la commande que la cliente a demandé. Et sans bégayer ! »

Natsu hocha la tête.

« - Deuxième chose, ton sourire doit se faire beaucoup plus naturel. On aurait dit un gorille constipé à l'instant, c'était plutôt déplaisant. » Le jeune homme tiqua à l'insulte mais ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête.

« - Enfin, dernière chose très importante : On n'appelle pas les jeune femmes ''madame'' ! »

« - Hé ? On les appelle comment alors… ? »

« - ''Mademoiselle'' ! On les appelle mademoiselle ! Seules les dames âgées sont appelées Madame. »

« - Mais elle n'avait pas l'air si jeune que ça... »

Une seconde claque le frappa derrière la tête. « - Abruti ! » trancha Hibiki. « - C'est une question de principe. Notre credo veut que chaque cliente se sente encore belle et jeune, peu importe l'âge qui les définit. » dit-il d'un air théâtral.

« - … » Natsu ne sut que répondre à ce genre de réponse. Est-ce qu'il était dans un café ou une sorte de cercle d'hôte… ? « - Regarde bien. » fit le grand blond en se dirigeant vers une autre table, un plat en main.

Il s'approcha lentement de la table où deux autres clientes d'âge moyen discutaient tranquillement. Debout à côté d'elle, il prit un visage serein et chaleureux avant de parler :

« - Mesdemoiselles, voici l'omelette de riz et le daifuku à la fraise que vous avez demandé. S'il vous plaît, régalez-vous. »

Les deux clientes rosirent un peu, charmée par l'accueil du serveur quelque peu sexy…

« - Oh, je vous en prie ! » plaisanta l'une d'elles, « nous ne sommes plus si jeune que ça. »

Hibiki lui prit alors la main, s'agenouillant au sol d'un air magistral. « - Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Pour nous, vous resterez aussi magnifiques que n'importe quelle autre jeune fille de cette planète. Permettez-vous de vous admirer comme j'admirerai ma petite-amie, jolies demoiselles. »

Et alors que les deux femmes se mirent à rougir violemment, Natsu faillit recracher son repas du midi tellement l'atmosphère exagérément romantique et les étoiles qui étincelaient tout autour d'eux le répugnaient. Non, vraiment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

On était bien dans un café, hein ? Est-ce qu'il ne se serait pas trompé d'endroit, par hasard ? Une voix le fit tressaillir à côté de lui. « - Je vois que Hibiki ne chôme pas ! » Le rose se tourna vers le petit bonhomme aux cheveux roux qui observait attentivement la scène. « - Et comme toujours, ses habitudes reprennent le dessus. »

« - Ses habitudes ? » s'enquit Natsu.

« - Oui. Hibiki, Eave et Ren sont tous les trois d'anciens membres d'un club d'hôte à l'autre bout de la ville. Pour certaines raisons ils l'ont quitté pour venir s'installer dans mon café et depuis, c'est toujours ainsi qu'ils traitent les clientes. »

« - Un club d'hôtes ?! » s'exclama l'adolescent, ahuri.

Oh, donc voilà d'où venaient ces manières de Don Juan stupides et surréalistes. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse un truc pareil. Non, jamais de la vie. « - Ne t'inquiète pas, » fit le gérant en voyant la crainte s'afficher sur le visage de son stagiaire, « Tu n'es pas dans l'obligation de faire comme eux. Agis normalement et tout ira pour le mieux ! »

Sur ce, il retourna à ses affaires en riant clairement. Natsu resta là à regarder Hibiki draguer des femmes de cinquante ans pendant plusieurs minutes. Ugh… C'était quoi ce délire.

« - Hé, le nouveau ! Tu n'as pas fini de bosser. » reprit Eave, « Allez, on reprend ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Durant les deux heures suivantes, il s'entraîna à servir les clients et à débarrasser les tables vides sans casser quoi que ce soit. Pour une première fois, finalement ce n'était pas si mal. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il a vu les trois autres draguer des clientes de tout âge en plein service…

L'ambiance avait beau être bizarre parfois, et les serveurs ont peut-être l'air d'idiots trop plein de fierté, mais en fin de compte, tout avait l'air plus ou moins bon pour lui. Avec un peu de temps il pourra sûrement s'y habituer.

Enfin, s'il restait assez longtemps pour en avoir l'occasion, bien entendu.

_._

_._

**_*~ à suivre.~*_**

* * *

_Et voici la fin du chapite... ne pleurez pas. _

_Je plaisante. J'ai voulu me dépêcher de sortir le chapitre 6 parce qu'après je risque d'être plus occupée... Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. _

_J'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir été nombreux à laisser des avis. Vous êtes adorables, vraiment ! Et je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise. Étant donné que je n'avais encore jamais publié de Yaoi jusqu'à récemment, j'avais peur de faire n'importe quoi et de rédiger des torchons. Mais on dirait que pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas (pfiou !) _

_Bref, merci à vous reviewer, followers, et... favoriteurs (ok, c'est pas français...) et à bientôt ! _

_Tchouuu ~_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**BONNE ANNÉE EN RETARD ! **_

_Je vous ai manqué ? Désolée, j'ai eu une tonne de trucs à faire et quand c'était pas les obligations, c'était ma flemme qui m'empêchait d'écrire. Bref. Voic enfin le chapitre 7. Je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai fait pour cette fic jusqu'à maintenant... ça rattrapera mon retard, tiens ! _

_Merci à Metsi qui m'a gentiment aidé pour ce chapitre quand j'étais en panne d'inspi ! ;)_

_._

_Bref que dire... J'ai changé le nom de Zeleph pour Zelef, j'espère que ça ne choquera personne ? Sinon dites-moi je garderai Zeleph. _

_Aussi, sur mon profil j'ai affiché les avancements de mes chapitres, dont Tendre Voyou pour ceux que ça intéresse. Ça indiquera où est-ce que j'en suis à chaque chapitres, au cas où vous voulez voir où ça en est quand je suis en retard comme ça... _

**_BREF ! Bonne lecture tout le monde et enjoy ~ _**

* * *

_**Tendre Voyou - Chapitre 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"- Dernière motte de foin." soupira Gray en balançant le paquet d'herbes séchées sur le tas qu'il y avait dans la grange. Il se frotta le front d'un revers de main et s'appuya lourdement contre l'une des poutres qui soutenait le toit en tôle. Un autre poids vint s'ajouter contre le pilier de bois.

"- Enfin fini…" souffla Natsu. "Quand arrivent les boissons ? Je meurs de soif…"

Ils avaient encore passé deux heures intensives à se faire les bras avec toutes ces mottes à ramener et les brouettes remplies de terre à soulever. Y avait pas à dire, ils ne chômaient pas. Même si ces exercices ressemblaient à de l'esclavage pur et dur en faveur de Cana, elle les prenait plutôt au sérieux.

En parlant du loup, la voilà qui arrive avec les canettes tant attendues. Les garçons se précipitèrent sur les boissons qu'ils liquidèrent en moins de vingt secondes.

"- Fuwaaaah ! Ça fait du bien !"

"- Tellement."

"- Je vois que vous avez bien bossé les gars. C'est pas mal, pas mal du tout même." complimenta la jeune fille en souriant. Ils ne se contentèrent que de hocher la tête sans répondre. Le rose était particulièrement fatigué. Cette semaine avait été plutôt agitée pour notre jeune Natsu.

Zeleph, le café, le ranch… le plus épuisant étant le premier cité. Et dans quelques jours il sera décidé si oui ou non il sera pris définitivement au café. Pour l'instant il avait l'air de faire du bon travail, c'était bon signe. Enfin, si un certain mafieux aux yeux rouges lui rendait les jours plus paisibles, il aurait peut-être une chance de passer une semaine encore meilleure.

Et malheureusement pour lui, le yakuza semblait bien décidé à être sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement lassé. Hier encore ce satané malfrat l'avait coincé contre le mur pour le saluer… et devant ses toutous, en plus ! Vous pensez bien qu'ils se sont foutus de lui. Natsu avait alors chargé dans le tas mais encore une fois, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Laxus et Gajeel.

C'est avec fatigue donc, que Gray et Natsu prirent le chemin de chez eux. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la ville animée parmi les passants énergiques ou complètement déconnectés du monde, un peu comme les deux lycéens. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tellement mous qu'ils ne firent pas attention aux deux autres garçons qui fonçaient droit sur eux.

Le rose se prit l'épaule de l'un d'eux brusquement. Il grimaça en marmonnant une excuse adressée à personne en particulier sans s'arrêter.

"- Hé toi !"

"- Mh ?"

"- Tu viens de me bousculer, tu peux pas t'excuser ?"

Un lourd regard ennuyé apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent encore dans la lune. Il grogna et se retourna en même temps que Gray. "- J'me suis excusé, lâche-moi maintenant." répondit-il en reprenant sa marche, aussitôt stoppée par une main sur son épaule.

"- Ah vraiment ? J'ai rien entendu moi. Parle plus fort."

"- Quoi ? Te fous pas de moi, t'avais qu'à écouter !" se débattit le rose. L'autre blondin en face de lui ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il vint agripper son col, l'expression plus dure que tout à l'heure. Ce fut à Gray de défendre son ami :

"- Lâche-le enfoiré ! Il t'a rien fait !"

"- Il m'a heurté ce con ! Je vais pas le laisser partir comme si de rien était !"

"- C'était pas volontaire !" cracha le jeune garçon à l'écharpe. "Y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat. Putain, il en faut pas beaucoup pour vous enflammer hein !"

"- Que… tu vas voir ce que je vais te-" Il fut coupé par son compagnon qui n'avait encore pas prononcé un mot en observant la scène en silence. "- Sting, arrête-toi là."

L'interpellé se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux sombres, surpris. "- Rogue ?"

"- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Tu t'excites pour rien depuis le début."

"- Mais… !"

"- Ça suffit, j'ai dit."

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, et la referma aussitôt, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait aller contre l'opinion de son ami. Après tout c'était lui le plus raisonnable d'entre les deux… Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"- Je vous demande pardon. Cet imbécile prend vraiment les choses trop au sérieux, veuillez excuser son comportement."

"- … Laisse, je m'en fous." répondit calmement Natsu en haussant les épaules, un peu gêné. Voir quelqu'un d'aussi poli envers lui avait tendance à l'embarrasser. Et puis c'est lui qui était en tort pour ne pas avoir regardé où il marchait…

"- Ouais, et puis c'est quand même de la faute de Natsu." renchérit justement Gray, récitant ouvertement ce que pensait son camarade.

"- Gray, salaud !"

"- Quoi ? C'est pas comme si c'était faux."

"- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'arranges pas du tout les choses pauvre débile !"

"- Répète un peu ?!"

"- Sale con !"

Les insultes commencèrent à voler entre les lycéens d'Ishiyama. Les deux autres fixaient la scène d'un air plus ou moins blasés, comme s'ils assistaient à une simple bagarre entre chien et chat. Ils étaient tombés sur des gens pas normaux en fin de compte… Ils s'apprêtèrent à s'en aller, jusqu'à ce que…

"- Franchement !" soupira le rose, main sur le front, "entre toi et Zelef j'suis pas gâté !"

Une tension soudaine paralysa les deux étrangers. Leur attention se reporta sur les garçons qui se chamaillaient encore.

"- Je rêve ou t'es en train de me comparer à ce fêlé de yakuza ?!"

"- Vous êtes aussi insupportable l'un que l'autre."

"- Bah merci, sympa. Quand je pense que j'ai eu l'audace de te défendre contre lui et ses sbires durant tout ce temps…"

"- Vous, là. Vous connaissez Zelef ?"

À l'entente de ce nom, Natsu et le Fullbuster relevèrent les yeux vers le blondin et le ténébreux. Leur expression était devenue plus sérieuse que précédemment, chose que remarquèrent assez vite les deux lycéens. Aucun doute. Ceux-là connaissaient l'identité de Zelef. Le véritable problème était : devaient-ils en parler ou bien éviter le sujet au cas où les choses se gâteraient ?

Gray fut le premier à rompre le silence, sur ses gardes : "- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?"

"- C'est une affaire personnelle. Répondez."

"- Je vois pas ce qui nous oblige à vous répondre." La réplique de Fullbuster ne parut pas plaire au blondinet enflammé car déjà celui-ci vint le choper fermement par le t-shirt.

"- Te fous pas de notre gueule ! Crache le morceau, dépêche !"

Les passants tout autour d'eux prirent conscience de la tension explosive entre les adolescents. Un vide commençait à se former entre le public et les individus tapageurs. Natsu voulut s'interposer mais le ténébreux lui fit office de barrage. Son regard s'endurcit.

"- Je sais pas ce que vous complotez avec ce gars, mais sachez qu'on ne vous laissera pas faire ce que vous voulez."

Natsu ne connaissait pas ces individus. Le fait qu'ils voulaient quelque chose à Zelef ne lui plaisait guère. Ces gars avaient tout l'air de gens dangereux bien décidés à vouloir se battre, et leur intérêt pour le yakuza ne prédisait rien de bon. Que des inconnus veuillent s'attaquer à sa proie mettait le rose hors de lui.

Cependant, c'est d'une manière totalement différente que l'autre interpréta les paroles du jeune homme…

"- Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes ses complices ?"

Le choc s'afficha sur le visage du rose, avant qu'une expression répugnée vienne remplacer la précédente. "- T'es malade ou qu…"

"- Hé ! Vous, là !"

Ses paroles furent couvertes par le cri autoritaire d'un policier qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Ni une ni deux, les deux étrangers lâchèrent leurs opposants et coururent le plus vite possible avant de disparaître dans la foule. "_Trop rapides !"_ pensa Natsu au moment même où l'homme arriva à leur niveau.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?! Vous troublez l'ordre public !"

"- Lâchez-moi, j'ai rien fait !"

"- Veuillez tout de suite me suivre au commissariat."

"- Eh ?!" s'exclama Gray, "Juste pour ça ? C'est quoi ce bordel !"

"- Gray !" Ce dernier se tourna vers Natsu qui le fixa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête brièvement. Il comprit tout de suite. Souriant, il allait se faire attraper par le policier quand le rose le fit chavirer sur le côté en un mouvement, réussissant à déstabiliser l'homme, ahuri. Libre, il se mit à courir aussitôt, suivi de son camarade. La réussite de leur fuite ne les arrêta pas de si tôt, les faisant continuer leur course au moins jusqu'au parc municipal.

Haletants, ils reprirent leur souffle un long moment, mains sur les genoux et se regardant tous les deux avec un rictus narquois aux lèvres. Des ricanements s'ensuivirent.

"- Regarde…-toi…" souffla Natsu, "Bouffon…"

"- Tu t'es vu…. ? T'as l'air… con à souffler… comme ça."

Nouvelle vague de rires avant qu'ils ne viennent s'écrouler au sol, totalement épuisés par leur journée fatigante jusqu'à la toute fin. Les quelques personnes qui passaient par-là faisait leur possible pour ne pas les regarder, traçant leur chemin à la première occasion.

"- Putain…"

"- J'te le fais pas dire."

"- Ça te dis de changer de vie ? On se tire au Pôle-Nord pour élever des pingouins et on oublie tout le reste."

Gray pouffa de rire. "- Des pingouins ? Qu'est-ce 'tu veux foutre à élever des pingouins toi ?"

"- Y a rien d'autre à faire dans ce genre de trou paumé. Oh si, je viens de trouver. On se ramènera avec une paire de ski et on se fera des courses avec les ours polaires, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? On vivra une vie de rêve. En plus tu as une préférence pour le froid, tu seras au paradis mon gars."

"- T'es vraiment taré, mon vieux. Que j'aime l'hiver ne veut pas dire que j'aimerais me retrouver sur une banquise à rien foutre de mes journées."

"- Tu dis ça mais tu serais le premier à me chanter _"Libéré, délivré"_ une fois arrivé à destination."

"- Ta gueule ! Jamais je ferai ça, t'entend ? Jamais !"

"- Hahaha !" Natsu se tordit de rire en imaginant son ami imiter la fameuse princesse de Disney.

Puis il restèrent encore cinq minutes comme ça sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident enfin à se relever. Ils marchèrent un bout de chemin ensemble et Gray finit par prendre une autre direction. Avant de continuer il se tourna vers le rose :

"- Hé, j'ai rien à faire demain, ça te dis de passer chez moi jouer à la console ?"

"- Oh ouais, mec ! Bonne idée."

"- Ça marche ! À demain tocard."

C'est donc soupirant et complètement vidé de son énergie qu'il s'étala sur son canapé avec la grâce d'une crêpe, tête dans le coussin. La journée d'aujourd'hui aura été un marathon sans fin pour lui. Maintenant, vivement une bonne douche, de bonnes chips et un bon saut sous la couette ! Chose qu'il fit une demi-heure après avoir glandé dans le salon à rien faire.

Avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon, il prédit vaguement la prochaine semaine à venir. Déjà le travail au café le soir après les cours jusqu'à mercredi, essayer d'éviter Zelef ou, dans le pire des cas, tenter de lui foutre une raclée, mais bon. Il n'attendait pas grand-chose de lui-même. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, quand il se sera mieux entraîné, il le rétamera sans problème.

Un fin rictus moqueur étira ses lèvres face à cette pensée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait deux contrôles à réviser pour les jours à venir. Un léger "fuck !" sortit de sa bouche inconsciemment avant qu'il ne roule sur son matelas, cherchant désespérément à oublier cette partie qu'il venait de mentionner.

Bon, demain il aura tout le loisir d'oublier ses leçons en jouant aux jeux vidéos avec l'autre crétin de Fullbuster. Sur ces belles images, il ferma les paupières et rejoignit un monde imaginaire où s'entremêlaient illusion et incohérence.

Beaucoup plus tard, tandis que les quartiers étaient redevenus calmes et vides de monde, que les dernières voitures rentraient doucement, le bruit de leur moteur scindant les environs le temps qu'elles disparaissent dans la nuit, et que les derniers chats de gouttière finissaient de se planquer dans les recoins semblant pourtant tout à fait inaccessibles, deux silhouettes se distinguaient dans l'obscurité tout en marchant sans impatience dans les rues du district de Magnolia.

Sans un mot, leurs pas les guidèrent dans des allées de plus en plus désertes et menaçantes. Après une dernière ligne droite, il aboutirent à un terrain vague situé vers la frontière de la ville, entouré d'anciens immeubles délabrés toujours plus ou moins habités.

Ils ne se laissèrent pas distraire par les objets et quelques obstacles enfouis dans le sol qu'ils écrasaient sans état d'âme. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur celui qui les intéressait beaucoup plus que des déchets encombrant le terrain, c'est-à-dire un jeune lycéen aux mèches ébènes et aux yeux carmins qui s'illuminaient presque sous la lueur de la lune, brillant entre quelques nuages fins.

"- Yo, Zelef !" clama le blond pas le moins du monde troublé par l'ambiance pesante et le regard bestial des autres types derrière le yakuza.

Ce dernier se contenta de l'observer d'où il était, les prunelles scintillant plus dangereusement qu'auparavant.

"- Vous êtes enfin arrivés. Je commençais à m'impatienter."

"- Tant qu'on est là je ne vois pas où est le problème" répondit nonchalamment Sting avec un haussement d'épaules.

"- Il est extrêmement déplacé de venir en retard alors que vous êtes ceux qui m'ont appelé à venir." trancha Zelef, arrachant une grimace mécontente de la part du blondin qui allait répliquer mais fut coupé dans son élan.

"- Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais de grands exploits de votre part de toute manière. Entrons plutôt dans le vif du sujet. Expliquez-moi que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir été si 'gentiment' convoqué en plein milieu de la nuit dans cet endroit aussi miteux par le chef de Saber Tooth ?"

"- La ferme ! Tu t'prends pour qui enfoiré ? C'est pas parce que t'es le boss de j'sais pas quoi que- !"

"- Nous sommes venus proposer un marché." l'interrompit le dénommé Rogue en s'avançant d'un pas.

Zelef l'inspecta d'un coup d'œil et sourit vicieusement. "- Enfin quelqu'un d'un peu plus civilisé. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"- Demain à cinq heures. Au même endroit avec le nombre d'hommes que tu veux. Nous vous défions pour le titre de leader de Magnolia. Le vainqueur gagne les pleins pouvoirs sur le territoire du perdant."

"- Un défi ?" répéta Gajeel qui semblait tout à coup bien excité.

"- Tch. Complètement stupide." lâcha Fried aux côtés de Laxus.

Zelef fit mine de réfléchir un instant, avant de se mettre à soupirer, tête baissée. Allons bon, ils l'ont appelé à cette heure-ci pour une chose pareille ? Il avait vraiment perdu son temps…

"- Je suis bien d'accord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter votre duel totalement insignifiant. Je ne fais jamais rien sans bénéfices en retour, et votre pauvre territoire de petite frappes parcourant les rues continuellement à la recherche de bagarre ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Vous me voyez donc enclin à refuser votre proposition pour cette fois."

Sting grinça des dents, poings serrés. Ce gamin commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs à déballer toute cette merde à propos de ses goûts de luxes d'un air aussi supérieur. Juste parce qu'il avait réussi à maintenir une position au-dessus des autres toute sa vie ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le droit de regarder tout le monde de haut comme ça !

Il voulait vraiment lui ferme le clapet juste là, tout de suite.

"- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Faisons-le maintenant qu'on en finisse, je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer les Saber Tooth bâtard ! Amène-toi !"

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?" fit Zelef dans un sourire terriblement moqueur, "Que j'insulte ton district d'endroit miteux et misérable te déplaît tant que ça ?"

Il sourit :

"- Il faut bien voir la réalité en face, le district 6 n'est plus qu'un taudis à clochards devenu inutile. Vous aurez beau compenser en essayant de gagner d'autres territoires, ça restera un endroit de ratés."

C'en fut trop. Sting se jeta sur le yakuza qui ne quitta pas son rictus malsain, y compris même quand il se retrouva sur le dos, le blond à cheval sur lui qui le tenait par le col violemment. La colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, une lueur meurtrière traversant ses prunelles une fraction de seconde.

"- Salaud ! Tu me tapes vraiment sur le système, tu le sais ça ? C'est décidé, j'vais te démolir ici et maintenant… !"

Les trois autres lycéens derrière leur chef regardaient patiemment la scène d'un œil mauvais. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient attendre l'ordre du brun pour agir, devant donc rester à ne rien faire dans le cas contraire.

Mais rapidement, Rogue se précipita vers son camarade pour l'arrêter à temps. Il maintint son poing levé d'une main, faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa haine et son mépris envers le jeune mafieux toujours souriant. Il releva Sting en le repoussant un peu plus loin. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de Zelef :

"- Demain, cinq heures. Dernier avertissement. Ne te débines pas Zelef, ou tu pourrais bien le regretter." Sur ce, il entraîna son ami à la sortie du terrain vague sans même jeter un dernier regard derrière lui contrairement à Sting qui jurait et maudissait le lycéen et ses hommes. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre demain.

Et sur ces dernières pensées, ils disparurent dans l'ombre des ruelles du district 5 de Magnolia.

Zelef se releva comme si de rien était, se dépoussiérant avec mécontentement. Provoquer cet abruti avait été plus que satisfaisant pour le punir de lui avoir fait perdre son temps ce soir, mais se salir n'était pas dans ses plans. Laxus posa les yeux sur lui :

"- Tu comptes y aller ?"

Le brun poussa un long soupir d'agacement avant de se retourner vers eux. "- Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de livrer bataille à des abrutis qui ne connaissent pas leurs limites."

"- Dommage, ça aurait pu être intéressant" commenta Gajeel les bras croisés.

"- Mmpf. On rentre." ordonna Zelef en se retournant pour sortir de cet endroit lugubre. Les autres suivirent ses pas tranquillement, discutant normalement entre eux comme si rien était arrivé ces cinq dernières minutes.

"- Minerva m'a dit de nous grouiller, elle s'ennuie à mourir à la mansion."

"- Laisse-la. Elle avait qu'à venir plutôt que de se plaindre du froid et de l'humidité pour ses cheveux."

"- Rah, les filles et leurs cheveux, j'vous jure…"

"- Fried est pareil."

"- Quoi ?! C'est faux !" se défendit le jeune homme à la longue chevelure verte parfaitement bien coiffée. "- J'aime seulement rester bien apprêté !"

"- Ouais ouais on a compris, l'efféminé."

"- Gajeel je ne te permets pas… !"

"- Vous êtes bruyants. Taisez-vous." trancha Zelef en soupirant pour la seconde fois. Les autres se calmèrent, bien qu'un peu amusé de la situation. Finalement les rires et les moqueries reprirent de plus bel jusqu'à leur arrivée à la Mansion.

.

.

_**Lundi matin _**_

La sonnerie du lycée retentit bruyamment, annonçant le début des cours de la journée. Lucy ferma son casier et se dirigea vers sa classe tranquillement sans faire attention aux quelques regards furtifs de garçons fascinés par les belles formes de la jeune fille rebondissant légèrement au rythme de ses pas.

Elle croisa Levy au passage qu'elle salua chaleureusement avant de reprendre son chemin. Arrivée dans la salle, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les deux places vides du fond qu'elle pensait trouver pourtant occupées à cette heure-ci. Elle regarda sa montre et releva les yeux, avant de soupirer.

"- Ils sont encore en retard…"

"- _Good_ _morning__, my __dear_ _students__ !_" chantonna une voix à l'entrée, faisant savoir à toute la classe que le professeur était bien arrivé. L'homme aux binocles, surnommé Mister Sol, vint s'installer derrière son bureau muni de la feuille d'appel.

Toujours pas de Natsu et de Gray à l'horizon. Bon, tant pis pour eux. Les mains des élèves se levaient au fur et à mesure que leurs noms étaient appelés.

"- Dragnir Natsu."

Silence dans la salle. Les têtes se tournèrent vers la place où l'élève en question devrait normalement se trouver, mais sans résultat.

"- … Monsieur Dragnir ? Il n'est pas là ?"

"- …"

"- _Well…_" reprit l'homme en s'apprêtant à barrer la petite case à la suite du nom écrit sur la fiche. Et alors que la pointe de son stylo commençait à toucher les lettres de son prénom, la porte d'entrée coulissa violemment, laissant découvrir deux adolescents tout essoufflés, les yeux rouges et fatigués.

"- P-PRÉSENT… !" s'écria le rose en levant la main. Il fut propulsé en avant par son camarade qui l'imita également. "- M-Moi aussi !"

D'abord bouche-bée, leurs camarades de classe se mirent à exploser de rire en voyant l'arrivée rocambolesque de l'éternel duo d'idiots. On put entendre un léger "paf" provenant de la main de Lucy qu'elle avait plaquée contre son front à cet instant-même, complètement exaspérée.

L'homme aux binocles les observa par-dessus sa monture, lissant de son pouce et son index la fine moustache sous son nez, aussi verte que ses cheveux.

"- _Oh, great !_ Vous voilà enfin. _But,_ _could__ you have __the_ _care_ _to_ _explain_ _the__ cause of your late ?_"

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, les yeux ronds comme des billes. "- Hein ?" dirent-ils en chœur, n'ayant rien compris à son charabia qu'eux seuls ne parvenaient pas à comprendre. Leurs yeux cherchèrent de l'aide vers une jolie blonde près de leur table qui les fixait d'un air blasé.

Après un soupir d'abandon, elle prononça la traduction du bout des lèvres en toute discrétion. _"Pour-quoi-vous-êtes-en-retard !"_ hurla-t-elle en silence. Gray et Natsu comprirent aussitôt. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le professeur qui commençait à s'impatienter.

"- Euh… On a joué toute la nu-ARGH– Je veux dire, on a… travaillé toute la nuit sur, euh... nos devoirs à rendre pour aujourd'hui… " reprit le brun après un violent coup de coude indiscret de Natsu.

"- _In __English__, please._"

"- Oh non, pitié !" supplia le rose dont la phrase mentionnée par le professeur était l'une de celles qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien, contrairement au reste.

"- _In English !_" répéta l'homme en secouant la tête.

"- Oh no, please !"

L'homme fit claquer sa langue face à cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Une nouvelle vague de rire éclata dans la classe, jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne ramène le calme en faisant face aux deux garçons sans espoirs. Gray se mit à gronder.

Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils étaient obligés de se donner en spectacle comme ça ? Ils avaient juste une ou deux petites minutes de retard, pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Il déglutit en relevant la tête. Autant en finir tout de suite.

"- We have... travaillé… euh travailled ? Um… All ze night sur our devoirs…" bredouilla-t-il sans se soucier des mots français placés ici et là dans sa phrase.

"- Yes and... we must give z'em today… because sinon we are foutus." finit Natsu complètement inconscient des conneries qu'il déblatérait sans réfléchir.

Les dents de l'homme s'étaient mises à grincer d'horreur durant le speech des retardataires qui n'ont jamais retenu un seul cour d'anglais de toute leur scolarité. Et cette année ne faisait pas exception.

"- _Oh my Godness !_ Comment peut-on avoir un niveau et un accent aussi MAUVAIS !?" se lamenta le professeur dans un lourd accent anglais, totalement ignoré par un éclat de rire général des élèves et les deux garçons qui partirent se rasseoir à leur table en grognant sous les moqueries de leurs camarades.

"- Comme ça vous apprendrez à ne pas vous exploser les neurones sur vos jeux débiles toute la nuit le dimanche soir !" déclara la blonde sans cacher son ricanement nerveux.

"- La ferme."

_**Driiiiiiiinnnnng— **_

Après deux heures de calvaire à essayer de parler une langue étrangère dont il ne comprenait aucun mot et deux heures suivantes à s'embrouiller avec des calculs et des figures, Natsu se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le distributeur du premier étage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il était toujours en panne. Quand est-ce qu'ils comptaient réparer cette foutue machine, bordel ?

En grognant il dirigea ses pas à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour rejoindre la salle du club de kendo où se situait le deuxième distributeur. Il vérifia le compte de ses pièces en chemin au cas où il n'aurait pas assez. Yosh ! C'est bon, il pouvait s'acheter une canette de soda. Il ne pourra pas survivre aux cours de science de cet après-midi s'il ne faisait pas le plein d'énergie tout de suite. Bon sang. Il sentait qu'il allait mourir avant la fin de la journée.

Sans changer le rythme lent de sa démarche, il tourna dans le coin du bâtiment de kendo et aperçut aussitôt sa précieuse machine qui l'attendait sagement à moins de dix mètres de lui. Mais le distributeur divin n'était pas le seul à se trouver là…

Les yeux du rose se posèrent sur un grand brun aux yeux rouges fixant un point invisible sur la machine d'un air pensif, une canette en main. La présence de l'autre avait dû se faire ressentir car ses prunelles se posèrent soudainement sur lui, un peu surpris.

"- Natsu ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" répliqua ce dernier dans un léger mouvement de recul. Zelef était là, rêvassant devant un distributeur, tout seul et l'air… complètement ailleurs. Chose qui était peu courante venant d'un type comme lui. Mais le brun reprit bien vite ses esprit. Il retint un pouffement de rire, se remettant droit.

"- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre à part m'acheter une boisson ?"

… Pas faux. Mais il avait préféré être sûr, après tout, on était jamais trop prudent avec ce gars dans les parages. Il grogna. Ses jambes s'approchèrent tout doucement du distributeur et il passa devant le yakuza en feignant de l'ignorer.

Un cliquetis sec résonna dans la machine et une canette de soda vint rouler dans la fente. Un silence pesant commença à rendre le rose mal à l'aise. Il était là, seul avec cet autre enfoiré de type et il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il n'avait même pas d'insultes en réserve. Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ?

Ne devait-il pas lui cracher à la figure ou au moins essayer de se jeter dessus pour le rétamer, comme il le lui avait maintes fois juré ? Mais Zelef n'avait pas l'air d'être déterminé à se battre ou de lui donner on-ne-sait quel défi comme il le faisait toujours… Putain. Il était vraiment fatigué, lui aussi. Vivement que la journée se termine.

"- Où sont tes toutous ?" demanda curieusement le jeune homme en prenant l'objet dans sa main en l'ouvrant.

"- Quoi, tu as autant envie de te confronter à Laxus et Gajeel ? Tu n'en as pas marre de la défaite ?"

"- Tais-toi ! C'est pas pour ça que je demande !"

"- Oh ? Donc tu veux savoir si le champ est libre pour essayer de me battre en toute tranquillité ?"

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait quelques secondes plus tôt, en effet. Mais ce n'était plus le problème actuellement. "- Nan, c'est bon. J'aurais d'autres occasions de le faire plus officiellement qu'ici" dit-il pour justifier son hésitation et son manque de motivation.

Zelef se tut. Bientôt, son amusement fut remplacé par un haussement de sourcil, puis son expression laissa place à de l'incrédulité presque exagérée :

"- Quoi, ne me dis pas tu cherches juste à faire la conversation ?"

"- … C'est si surprenant que ça ?" marmonna Natsu en faisant la moue. D'accord, il avait l'habitude de parler avec ses poings, mais il n'était pas un sauvage tout de même ! Il savait faire preuve de civilité, eh !

"- Haha… Hahaha ! J'y crois pas !"

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as !" s'énerva le rose. "Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?!"

Zelef s'arrêta de rire quelques secondes. "- Oh non, non Natsu-kun ! Je suis juste surpris de te voir te comporter aussi normalement avec moi alors que d'habitude tu essaies toujours de me faire la peau ou de fuir chaque fois que tu me vois."

"- Roh ça va… Et je ne fuis pas !"

L'autre ignora la dernière partie de sa phrase. "- Je suis plutôt content, jamais je n'aurais cru avoir une conversation normale avec mon cher Natsu un jour."

"- Je sais pas si on peut qualifier ça de conversation 'normale'…" grommela celui-ci. Il engloutit la moitié de sa canette d'une traite, essayant de faire passer l'embarras qui le prenait.

Zelef l'observait faire, avec des yeux intenses qui ne manquait pas un seul de ses mouvements tellement il était absorbé par le jeune homme.

Ses humeurs impulsives et complètement aléatoires n'arrivaient jamais à le lasser. Au contraire, même, plus ça allait et plus le garçon dépassait ses espérances. Quand il voulait l'agacer, Natsu bouillait de rage. Quand il l'embarrassait, il tremblait et rougissait comme pas possible. Et maintenant qu'il agissait normalement avec lui, le rose venait lui adresser la parole de son plein gré.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui changeait. Quelque chose qui influençait aussi bien le jeune garçon de première que le terminal tyrannique, puisqu'apparemment Zelef n'était plus enclin à vouloir écraser sa proie comme il en avait horriblement envie l'année dernière. Autrefois ces yeux enflammés et ses airs sûrs de lui l'irritaient au plus haut point chaque fois qu'il croisait le garçon en question.

Maintenant c'était devenu le hobby de ses journées au lycée. Il fallait qu'il voie ces expressions pour se sentir satisfait, il fallait qu'il s'amuse avec l'humeur de Natsu pour se détendre et réussir à se relaxer, lui pour qui 'sérieux', 'travail' et 'honneur' étaient malgré lui les seuls reflets de son quotidien… Et après qu'il ait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, le voilà qu'il en réclamait encore plus. Plus que sa colère, plus que sa haine et son embarras, il le voulait maintenant dans son entier. Sans exception. Il voulait ces expressions rien que pour lui. Que ses pensées n'occupe personne d'autre que lui.

De l'amour ? Ha ! Jamais il ne se rabaissera à un truc aussi stupide et inutile. Les sentiments n'engendrent rien dans ce monde, excepté du bonheur illusoire et de la haine en retour, rien de plus. Non, Zelef voulait uniquement se l'approprier. De la possession pure et dure.

Natsu n'avait pas encore l'air de savoir ce que voulait précisément le yakuza, mais ce dernier s'en fichait. Au contraire, même, il préférait y aller en douceur et se délecter de l'expression du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne avec horreur qu'il ne pourra jamais lui échapper. Oh oui, il avait hâte de voir ça.

"- … Et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête à parler avec toi sachant pertinemment que tu vas encore tout faire pour m'énerver et que…"

Tandis que le rose parlait tout seul depuis tout à l'heure, le brun se mit à s'approcher dangereusement, rictus aux lèvres. Natsu ne le remarqua que lorsque ses yeux tombèrent dans l'océan sanglant que représentaient les orbes de son adversaire, à quelques centimètres proches de son visage.

Il recula subitement, collant son dos au mur par surprise. L'autre ne perdit pas de temps à raccourcir la distance entre eux, encore plus proche que tout à l'heure.

"- Z-Zelef ?!" s'écria le rose, une pointe de panique dans la voix. Zelef le remarqua tout de suite. Il sourit de plus bel, ses prunelles rouges ne quittant pas celles de Natsu, aussi sombres que la nuit.

"- Ne pense à rien."

"- …Hé ?!"

"- Ne pense à rien d'autre que moi." répéta doucement le yakuza d'une voix suave. "Seulement moi."

Puis il réduit entièrement la distance entre eux, collant ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Natsu, resté complètement paralysé de stupeur pour ce baiser qui arrivait pour la troisième fois en si peu de temps… Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il percevait la fraîcheur de Zelef contre lui, dont les lèvres semblaient au contraire beaucoup plus chaude que le brun.

Peut-être à cause de l'embarras qui devait maintenant réchauffer tout son visage à l'heure actuelle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et franchement, il n'était pas en condition pour penser avec sérieux.

Le brun n'avait pas hésité à approfondir le baiser dès qu'il avait senti la bouche du rose s'entrouvrir à cause du choc. Et là encore, comme toutes les autres fois, Zelef prit les commandes de toute la situation. Il valsa langoureusement avec la langue du plus jeune, parcourant chaque partie de sa cavité buccale. Natsu ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de repousser sans résultat le brun collé à lui, et de tenter de retenir les faibles gémissements qui le prenaient, aussi bien dus au manque d'oxygène qu'aux picotements électriques qui commençaient à se manifester dans son bas-ventre.

"- Ze-Zelef… Ne-agnh…"

La main derrière sa nuque l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que le baiser. De toute façon, même sans, il aurait eu du mal à se focaliser ailleurs. Mais plus important, là. Ne devait-il pas trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce merdier avant que quelqu'un ne débarque et ne se mette à hurler de surprise ?

_Bouge, défend-toi, réagis putain de merde !_ s'engueula Natsu intérieurement, essayant d'ignorer le fait que sa lèvre inférieure se faisait sauvagement mordiller.

Mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne réagissait plus. Il avait encore le force de repousser un peu le yakuza tout à l'heure, mais cette fois plus aucun membre ne lui obéissait.

_Fucking cervelle ! Inutile, comme toujours !_

"- Ahh…" La chaleur montait trop rapidement et l'air commençait réellement à lui manquer. Il allait mourir, c'était certain.

Les picotements s'intensifièrent. Ils se mirent presque à le brûler tellement c'était exaltant. Comment cela se faisait-il que cet enfoiré savait aussi bien s'y prendre pour ce genre de chose ? Quelle genre de trucs avait-il bien pu expérimenter dans sa vie ?! Zelef laissa à nouveau la lèvre du jeune homme pour venir reprendre le contrôle de sa langue délaissée pendant plusieurs secondes. Bon sang. S'il continuait il allait…

Attend… quoi ? Il allait quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il était réellement en train de s'exciter parce qu'un MEC était en train de lui rouler une pelle ? D'accord, elle était magistrale mais- NON, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS LE PROBLÈME, LÀ !

"- Mmpf… !"

Natsu reprit tout à coup le contrôle de son cerveau, l'utilisant à son tour afin de maîtriser ses bras qui vinrent une fois de plus s'interposer entre lui et Zelef. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la dixième seconde de résistance que le yakuza le relâcha brusquement. Enfin libre, le rose se laissa tomber sur ses jambes totalement ramollies, dos contre le mur qui lui donna un tant soit peu de fraîcheur, lui qui était bouillant comme une braise humaine.

Le brun observa Natsu haleter comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, le visage et les lèvres aussi rouges que ses prunelles couleur carmin. Un magnifique tableau qu'il avait devant lui. Même plus que ça. Une magnifique œuvre d'art dont il en était l'auteur. Il avait de quoi être fier. Fierté qui se manifesta par un immense rictus qu'il afficha sans même s'en rendre compte.

"- En… foiré… !" cracha le rose sans lever les yeux. "Tu as osé..."

"- Ne dis pas ça. Je sais que tu as apprécié." sourit Zelef.

Heureusement pour Natsu qu'il ne pouvait devenir plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors comme ça ce type avait remarqué… D'accord. Il était vraiment fini cette fois. Il devait disparaître de la surface de la Terre pour aller se cacher quelque part le temps d'une petite centaine d'année, qu'on puisse l'oublier d'ici là. Qu'on le laisse mourir…

L'élève de terminale regarda l'heure de son portable. C'était regrettable, mais il devait déjà repartir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le garçon à ses pieds.

"- Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard, Natsu-kun."

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et repartit tranquillement en direction du hall, laissant là le pauvre Natsu qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de son état second. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il en oublia sa canette entièrement déversée sur le sol dû à sa chute quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il mit encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de remarquer que la cloche avait sonné depuis belle lurette maintenant. Gray et Lucy allaient se demander où est-ce qu'il était encore passé.

_"Derrière le club de kendo, à me faire peloter par mon pire ennemi" _répondit-il pour lui-même dans un sourire forcé remplie de moqueries envers lui-même. Il se releva enfin, décidé à retourner en cours comme si de rien était, quitte à aller se faire enguirlander par ce pervers prof de science à lunettes.

Et alors que Natsu était reparti à l'intérieur, quelqu'un dans l'ombre était en train de vérifier si ce qu'il venait de voir était bel et bien réel. À en juger par les quelques photos explicites prises sur le fait, aucun doute. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Peu à peu, son expression choquée se changea en un sourire malsain et moqueur tandis qu'il transféra les fichiers à l'un de ses contacts.

"- Au plaisir de vous revoir !"

Les derniers clients du Blue Pegasus venaient de s'en aller, laissant la salle incroyablement vide de monde. Eave nettoyait la dernière table utilisée alors que Ren commençait déjà à remonter les chaises proprement.

Natsu finissait d'essuyer les couverts restants. Un soupir fatigué le prit sans s'en rendre compte, attirant l'attention de l'autre dragueur pervers aux mèches blondes vénitiennes.

"- Déjà fatigué ? Tu tiendras pas le reste de la semaine comme ça."

"- La ferme…" commenta l'apprenti serveur qui regrettait déjà ce soupir. "Contrairement à vous j'ai eu une journée surchargée, moi."

Bien entendu, il ne parlait pas que des cours du lycée. Mais il ne voulait pas de questions inutiles qui contribueraient à lui faire repenser à ce fameux moment, alors il se contenta de se taire.

"- Hmpf. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait nous, pendant que t'es tranquillement assis à rien faire de toute la journée ? Exactement, nous on s'occupe du café comme des acharnés comparé à toi qui passe la plupart de tes heures à glander !"

"- … Tch."

C'est qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort cet enfoiré en plus. C'était bien le plus énervant.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'il sera engagé il rattrapera toutes ses heures perdues à suer comme un bœuf au café !" chantonna gaiement Eave sans la moindre trace de culpabilité. Natsu émit un grognement inaudible à l'entente de cette menace involontaire. Soudain, il tilta.

"-… Hein ? Engagé ?"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as changé d'avis ?"

"- Pas du tout !" s'empressa-t-il de répondre, "Mais… on ne sait pas encore si le patron veut bien me garder, rien est fait et… um…"

Un court silence s'installa entre les trois employés qui se regardèrent. Eave fut le premier à le rompre en éclatant de rire. "- C'est quoi cette tête ?"

"- …"

"- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que Ichiya-san a apprécié tes efforts. Ce serait bête de te jeter alors que tu t'es gentiment proposé."

"- V-Vraiment ?" s'exclama le rose, choqué d'entendre un compliment de la part d'un du trio de tombeurs.

"- Ouais ! Enfin, même si t'es nul au service, que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec les clients et que tu sais même pas faire du café correctement… bref, bien que tu sois totalement inutile, tu as quand même de bons côtés."

D'accord. Finalement il avait raison. Impossible qu'un de ces types bizarres lui fassent un compliment. Jamais. Autant rêver. Il soupira pour la deuxième fois, plus vraiment convaincu par les paroles précédentes du blondinet enjoué. Ouais, il avait peut-être bien bossé durant cette semaine d'essai, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient le garder…

"- Tiens, Natsu, tu es encore là ?" fit une voix à l'entrée de la cuisine. Les quatre employés se tournèrent vers le gérant du café. "- Tu peux repartir, tu sais. Tu es encore mineur, je n'ai pas le droit de te garder après vingt-deux heures, période d'essai ou pas !" sourit le bonhomme avec toute sa splendeur.

Natsu souffla de soulagement intérieurement. Il laissa tomber son chiffon et se dirigea aussitôt vers les vestiaires. Dix minutes plus tard, il traverse le café en saluant tout le monde de vive voix avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

Il se retrouva bercé par la fraîcheur de la nuit, fortement en contraste avec la chaleur du Blue Pegasus qui rayonnait encore à travers les vitres. Il sortit son portable et tapota sur l'écran. 22:13. Le temps qu'il rentre, il sera la demi. Et le temps qu'il grignote un truc en regardant ses mangas, il sera minuit.

La poisse. Il n'aura même pas le temps de faire ses maths… La poisse ? Depuis quand il se souciait de faire ses devoirs, déjà ?

"- Tss. Je deviens barge." lâcha l'adolescent en se moquant de lui-même.

Il s'arrêta devant le trottoir, attendant que la camionnette au loin passe son chemin afin de pouvoir traverser. Pendant ce temps, il ressortit son téléphone et joua de ses doigts sur l'écran tactile. Il lut d'abord le message de Gray qui lui demandait s'il avait encore besoin de son jeu qu'il lui avait prêté le mois dernier.

"- Ah tiens, faudra que je lui rende demain…" nota Natsu pour lui-même.

Il était encore en train de lui répondre lorsqu'un crissement de pneu attira son attention devant lui. Il avait à peine lever les yeux que des bras puissants le tirèrent à l'intérieur de la camionnette qu'il avait repéré plus tôt sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, ni même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation qu'une douleur dans la nuque l'immobilisa sur-le-champ, le faisant sombrer dans un brouillard de ténèbres infinies.

…

_**à suivre…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Oui. Il s'est fait kidnappé. Comme ça, telle la victime qu'il a toujours été... R.I.P. _

_Vous avez aimé ? ~(*3*)~_

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Sans vous j'aurais sans doute délaissé cette fic depuis belles lurettes... alors thank you !

À bientôt pour le 8e chapitre ! :)


	9. Chapitre 8

**_HEEEEEY ! Non, ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril, voilà bien le chapitre 8 tant attendu ! Je suis pressée alors je n'ai rien à dire. BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gray marmonnait dans son coin en récitant des incantations maudites envers et contre tout.

Déjà, il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre le dernier boss de son jeu la veille, lui valant presque toute une nuit sans sommeil à essayer de gagner. Ensuite, quand il a voulu aller se remplir la panse en se dirigeant vers le frigo, il découvrit en l'ouvrant que celui-ci était entièrement vide -si on ne comptait pas l'espèce de morceau de concombre desséché tranquillement posé sur le dernier étalage vitré. Et enfin pour finir, il avait reçu un message de Natsu qui disait mot pour mot : _**« J'ai plus besoin de **__**tobgkfjhhh**__** »**_ sans aucune suite ni une seule explication.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il se foutait de sa gueule, c'est ça ? Du coup il n'avait aucune idée de comment interpréter la réponse de l'autre imbécile de rose pour savoir s'il allait lui rendre son jeu ou non. Et puisque le concerné n'était toujours pas là pour l'instant, impossible d'éclairer sa lanterne.

D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que Natsu n'était toujours pas arrivé ? Il savait que ce raté était le roi des retardataires mais d'habitude il ne dépassait pas les dix minutes. Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû débouler dans la classe en retard en déblatérant des excuses minables aussi grosses que le Monde ! S'il était malade il lui aurait dit par texto, non ?

"- Il est où l'autre crétin ?" chuchota Lucy à son attention.

"- J'en sais rien" fut tout ce que répondit le brun déjà bien agacé. Et la blonde n'avait pas loupé son air mécontent qu'il arborait depuis le début de la journée. Elle fronça les sourcils, hésitant à demander des explications au Fullbuster. Mais vu la tête qu'il tirait, valait mieux attendre un peu avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet…

La journée de l'adolescent se résuma donc à vérifier les notifications de son téléphone portable toutes les dix minutes en attendant des nouvelles de son ami qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il était même tellement concentré sur son appareil qu'il toucha à peine à son repas.

Évidemment, le choc sur le visage de ses amis fut radical.

"- Mon Dieu Gray !" s'exclama Lucy en lui touchant le front, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade, c'est ça ? Vite, qu'on appelle l'infirmière !"

"- Eh ?! Mais arrête, lâche-moi !" se débattit le concerné. "Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!"

"- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question" sourit Cana. "Voir l'un des membres du légendaire duo d'abrutis refuser de manger est un sacré choc, tu sais."

"- Le légendaire duo de quoi ? Tu parles de moi et Natsu ?!"

"- De qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ? Vous êtes assez célèbres dans les environs pour avoir gagné ce magnifique surnom qui je trouve, vous va plutôt bien en fait…"

"- Arrête de te marrer ! C'est pas drôle, t'entends !?"

"Et donc ?" trancha la voix de la Présidente des élèves qui s'était retrouvée à leur table pour une fois depuis longtemps après avoir accepté la demande de sa très chère trésorière (répondant au nom de Cana) qui voulait charrier ses deux victimes favorites dès le début de la semaine.

"- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Natsu n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Il me semble qu'il n'est pas venu ce matin. Dois-je en conclure qu'il est malade, ou bien a-t-il une fois de plus décidé de sécher les cours en croyant pouvoir se tirer d'affaire aussi facilement ?"

Son intonation lorsqu'elle prononça la dernière partie donna de violents frissons d'effroi dans le dos de Gray et Lucy. S'ils devaient traduire, ça donnerait un truc du genre : _'Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse s'il ne veut pas finir avec un shinai enfoncé dans la gorge.' _Il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant venant de la représentante nationale du club de kendo du lycée. Le Fullbuster pouvait en témoigner après avoir passé la plupart de ses années de collège à se prendre des coups d'Erza quand lui et Natsu enchaînaient conneries sur conneries.

"- I-Il m'a rien dit, je le jure. J'attends de ses nouvelles depuis ce matin mais y a toujours rien…"

"- Hm, je vois." Elle but son verre d'eau d'une traite avant de lancer son regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame. "Je passerai chez lui ce soir. Si vous avez des choses à lui dire, c'est maintenant. Il est peu probable qu'il puisse vous répondre après le sale quart d'heure que je m'apprête à lui faire passer."

Même Levy se statufia à cette remarque. Ce fut le moment que tout le monde choisit pour réciter une dernière prière en faveur de leur très infortuné camarade qui risquait cette fois d'y laisser définitivement la peau.

Gray se leva, plateau en main. "- Tu as déjà fini ?" s'étonna la blonde en relevant la tête.

"- Ouais. J'vais pisser."

"- Évite de nous décrire ce que tu comptes faire aux chiottes à l'avenir. Y en a qui n'ont pas fini de manger je te rappelle."

"- Je prendrai même une petite photo une fois que je me serai vidé, pour la peine. Ça te va ?"

Cana allait pour se lever mais le garçon fut plus rapide. En une demi seconde il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du réfectoire. Le doigt d'honneur qu'il leva en direction de la trésorière du Conseil n'échappa absolument pas à la concernée. Il allait très certainement payer cher pour cet affront, mais bon. Au point où il en était de toute façon…

En chemin, ses pensées revinrent aussitôt au certain rose dont le silence donnait un étrange vide au Fullbuster habitué à la compagnie de Natsu et de ses plaintes à longueur de journée contre le plus collant des yakuza. Gray devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Peut-être qu'il s'était écroulé après avoir fait une montée de fièvre fulgurante ? Il était rarement malade -c'était presque incroyable de le voir affaibli au point d'être cloué au lit- mais quand un virus violent lui tombait dessus, le pauvre était tellement fiévreux comme un chien qu'il manquait plusieurs fois de finir à l'hôpital.

"- Cet abruti…" soupira l'adolescent qui approchait de la sortie.

Son regard se porta par hasard sur la troupe tant redoutée de l'établissement, comptant parmi eux les cinq élèves que lui et Natsu avaient beaucoup de mal à supporter dont Fried, Minerva, Laxus, Gajeel et enfin le célèbre Zelef. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'étudiant aux orbes sanglantes, Gray ne put s'empêcher de lier l'absence de son ami à ce renard de mafieux.

Il était là, en train de sourire et de discuter comme si de rien était alors qu'il était peut-être l'auteur d'une mauvaise blague qui pouvait éventuellement être la cause de l'absence de Natsu… ! Il leur était déjà arrivé de se faire enfermer toute une après-midi dans le local à ménage par leur faute, ou encore même d'être bloqués dans les douches des vestiaires alors qu'ils n'étaient munis que d'une serviette lors des années précédentes… Il était tout à fait possible qu'une chose similaire soit arrivé à son camarade !

Ravalant toutes les insultes et les accusations qu'il avait envers le yakuza, Gray reprit son chemin en direction des W.C. avant que sa vessie n'éclate en feu d'artifice.

.

.

La première chose qu'il ressenti fut une douleur lancinante dans la nuque, suivie d'une crampe qui le prenait au niveau des épaules jusqu'à ses coudes. Natsu ouvrit une paupière, la referma aussitôt après avoir été attaqué par la luminosité étincelante des lieux, puis il reproduit le mécanisme oculaire en commençant cette fois par ouvrir les yeux tout doucement.

Encore aveuglé par la blancheur foudroyante qui s'en prenait à ses rétines, l'adolescent décida alors de se fier à ses autres sens, en se servant d'abord de son odorat. Une étrange odeur de peinture fraîche et de produits chimiques avaient envahi ses narines dès qu'il avait repris conscience. Chose qui l'étonna fortement puisqu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir repeint le mur de sa chambre. Ensuite, les moteurs des voitures de passage lui semblaient bizarrement plus bruyants que la normale. D'après ses souvenirs son appartement était assez bien isolé au niveau du bruit extérieur.

Ne restait plus que deux détails… Tout d'abord, la texture étrange de son matelas qui était aussi dur que de la roche et aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace et enfin, l'unique et dernier indice qui confirmait que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas… POURQUOI ÉTAIT-IL LIGOTÉ COMME UN VULGAIRE SAUCISSON CLOUÉ AU SOL ET AVEC UNE CHAUSSURE EN MOINS ?!

Oh, attendez. Cette histoire de chaussure n'était pas la plus importante. Mais que lui était-il arrivé pour se retrouver attaché de la sorte avec un horrible mal de tête en prime et fringué uniquement d'un t-shirt alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard ?!

"- Putain de merde…" grinça Natsu en tournant ses épaules endolories. Vu la douleur que ses membres enduraient, il devait être là depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il était ? Que s'est-il passé ?!

"- Réfléchis Natsu, réfléchis…" se dit-il tout en faisant son possible pour garder son calme.

Tout d'abord, il se souvenait être sorti du Blue Pegasus après que le patron lui ai dit de rentrer. Il avait ensuite marché sur un peu moins d'un kilomètre, il se voyait encore répondre au SMS de Gray et puis…

… Il se souvint du crissement de pneu, d'une portière coulissante, de lui qui se faisait brutalement tiré dans l'obscurité et un coup par derrière qui l'avait complètement assommé. Ah, voilà ça lui revenait ! Il s'était fait enlever.

… Quoi.

IL AVAIT ÉTÉ KIDNAPPÉ ?! COMME ÇA ? EN PLEINE RUE ? Non non non non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce genre de truc n'arrivait que dans les films et autres conneries à la télé. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui, qui avait déjà pas mal de soucis à gérer quotidiennement et qui surtout n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Est-ce que les problèmes avaient décidé de venir s'incruster dans sa vie comme dans un open-bar ? Merci, mais il avait vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter.

Non, plus sérieusement. À quoi ces gens pensaient-ils en le kidnappant ? Quel était leur but ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?! Natsu n'avait pas le souvenir de s'en être pris à qui que ce soit d'important ces derniers temps… enfin, si on ne comptait pas Zelef à qui il s'en prenait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Hé ? Zelef ? Mais oui ! Ce type a dû orchestré toute cette mascarade probablement dans le but de l'effrayer et lui apprendre à se tenir tranquille ! Pourtant c'était ce type qui s'en prenait à lui ces derniers jours, et pas l'inverse. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu lui faire payer maintenant après tout ce temps ?!

"- Enculé… dès que je le vois je le massacre" siffla le rose en essayant de se relever.

Après trois tentatives pathétiques, il réussit enfin à se tenir debout. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur un ensemble de quartiers qui entouraient l'immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait. D'après les lieux vides et envahis d'odeurs chimiques, ça devait très certainement être un bâtiment en construction. L'autocollant bleu marqué du nom de l'entreprise de la vitre sur lequel il était posé confirma ses doutes.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Elle était fermée, évidemment. Mais maintenant, restait plus qu'à savoir si elle était verrouillée. À l'aide de son coude, Natsu tenta de l'ouvrir en plusieurs essais. Pas pratique de baisser une poignée quand on avait les mains dans le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, pas de chance pour lui, le battant ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Il s'en doutait un peu mais il avait quand même espéré un infime espoir de s'échapper…

Bon, maintenant, comment allait-il faire pour sortir de là ? Impossible de fracasser la vitre, à cette hauteur il courait définitivement à sa perte. Pas possible de passer par la porte non plus, et à moins d'avoir le pouvoir de passer à travers les murs, il était littéralement piégé ici.

Il faisait encore chauffer ses méninges quand soudain, des voix résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sur ses gardes, Natsu resta droit comme un i devant la fenêtre à l'opposé de la porte, attendant de découvrir l'identité de ses ravisseurs. Si c'était Zelef, il se promit de le lui faire payer au centuple !

Il entendit le bruit d'un frottement lourd contre le sol derrière le seuil. Il semblerait qu'ils aient placé quelque chose de bien pesant contre la porte afin de le garder enfermé, faute de verrou. Le battant céda et s'ouvrit, laissant alors entrer les fameux coupables de l'emprisonnement du lycéen.

D'abord suspicieux, l'expression de Natsu passa de la surprise à l'incrédulité. Il reconnut presque aussitôt les visages qui se tenaient face à lui. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître ces types après le tumulte qu'ils avaient causé quelques jours plutôt…

"- Yo ! Enfin réveillé ?" lança le blond en premier en s'avançant vers le jeune homme. "Tu nous as sacrément inquiété à roupiller aussi longtemps, tu sais. On a même cru qu'on t'avait tué un moment…"

"- C'est quoi ce bordel ?" répliqua le rose sans masquer le venin dans sa voix. "Alors c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette connerie ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?!"

"- Wow. À peine réveillé et ça commence déjà à hurler ? T'as de l'énergie à revendre, toi. C'est sûr."

"- Te fous pas de moi ! Expliquez-moi ce que je fous ici nom de Dieu !"

L'autre adolescent aux cheveux noirs prit la parole : "- Du calme. Nous ne t'avons pas amené ici sans raison. Si on avait voulu te faire du mal tu aurais déjà fini à moitié mort abandonné sous le pont de la ville."

"- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? De toute façon, quoi que vous disiez je n'écouterai rien à moins d'être détaché."

Rogue ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Le lycéen avait avait toutes les raisons d'être sur ses gardes après avoir été traité de la sorte, mais cette attitude prouvait bien qu'il n'allait pas être facile à gérer. Au point où sont les choses, autant entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet :

"- Vraiment ? Ça ne t'intéresse donc pas que nous t'ayons enlevé de la sorte pour pouvoir piéger ton cher et tendre Zelef ?

Natsu était tellement surpris par sa question qu'il oublia rapidement les railleries sur son ennemi juré mentionné comme '_cher_ et _tendre_.'

"- Qu'est-ce que tu… hein ?!"

"- T'as bien entendu" renchérit Sting dans un rictus carnassier. "Tout ce qu'on veut c'est attirer l'autre crevard pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute."

"- Vous déconnez…"

"- Pas le moins du monde."

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces gars voulaient faire la peau de Zelef en se servant de lui comme appât ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient débiles ou quelque chose du genre ? Le blond s'avança un peu plus et tira le lycéen par le vêtement.

"- C'est regrettable que tu te retrouves impliqué dans cette histoire, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à Zelef. S'il nous avait pris au sérieux, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et nous n'aurions pas eu à..."

"- Attendez, attendez…" le coupa Natsu qui sentait un horrible mal de crâne l'envahir. "Je comprends strictement rien à ce que tu racontes, mec. Déjà, je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et je veux pas le savoir. Ensuite, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'erreur fatale que vous êtes en train de commettre ?"

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Cela confirma les doutes du rose qui se mit à soupirer mentalement, exaspéré par le malentendu qui avait encouragé ces deux individus à en venir à cette méthode d'enlèvement totalement criminelle.

"- Je m'en doutais. Hé, les gars ! Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois..." lâcha le lycéen dans une pointe d'agacement. "Je n'ai RIEN à voir avec ce taré de yakuza, bordel. Lui et moi on est pas du tout, mais alors pas DU TOUT sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous sommes les pires ennemis que l'humanité ait jamais connu. On est comme chien et chat, le sucré et le salé, le Yin et le Yang, les chips au piment et celles au fromage !"

Natsu fut plutôt déçu de ne voir aucune réaction de la part de ses kidnappeurs. Il aurait présenté la météo de demain que leur visage serait resté aussi stoïque qu'à l'heure actuelle.

"- Raaaah mais putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour me croire, hein ?! Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de l'enfer que cet enflure me fait vivre chaque jours pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il veut que je prenne conscience de sa supériorité sans égale et que c'est la seule façon pour lui de passer le temps ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous faire croire que-"

Il fut interrompu par le glissement d'un objet rectangulaire léger et virevoltant qui lui effleura le nez avant de retomber sur le sol avec délicatesse. D'abord surpris, Natsu observa ce qui semblait être en réalité une photographie, et avant qu'il ait pu distinguer quoi que ce soit, une dizaine d'autres papiers plastifiés s'écoulèrent au-dessus de lui pour venir se poser les unes sur les autres.

"- Jette un coup d'œil à ça." lança la voix de Sting qui ricanait à moitié.

Natsu n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise pour regarder les photos balancées sur sa tête. Ses yeux en sélectionnèrent une au hasard et l'analysèrent rapidement. Les lieux lui parurent immédiatement familiers, ainsi que la scène qui s'y présentait.

L'image affichait deux personnes collées l'une à l'autre contre un mur, semblant se peloter avec ardeur sans prendre conscience de ce qui les entourait. Le garçon sentit son cœur s'arrêter de longues secondes lorsqu'il reconnut aussitôt la scène passionnée qui s'était déroulée entre lui et Zelef la veille.

Il jeta brusquement un regard sur autres photos, mais rien ne changea l'expression de son visage littéralement décomposé à la vue de ces horreurs. Le feu aux joues, Natsu tenta de bredouiller quelque chose, mais en vain.

"- Ennemis jurés tu disais, mmh ?" lança le blond dans un rictus moqueur. "Drôle de scène pour des mecs qui cherchent à s'entre-tuer, si tu veux mon avis. Je trouve votre bagarre plutôt touchante même, pas toi Rogue ?"

Un nouveau rire éclata. Le complice du plus agité se contentait d'observer sa victime, bras croisés. Lui aussi avait eu la même expression que son captif quand il avait eu ces photos sous les yeux pour la première fois.

"- Je ne savais pas que ce type avait un amant. Je le pensais sans cœur au point de renier tout sentiment d'affection pour qui que ce soit."

Natsu leva aussitôt la tête, le regard paniqué.

"- C-C'est faux !" hurla-t-il sans pouvoir se débarrasser de ses rougeurs qui couvraient entièrement son visage du front jusqu'au menton. "On a pas… ! Zelef et moi ne sommes pas… Nous n'avons pas… !"

"- Tu cherches encore des excuses malgré les preuves irréfutables que nous détenons ?" demanda Rogue qui commençait à avoir pitié du pauvre adolescent affolé.

"- On est pas ensemble ! Ce taré n'est pas mon petit-ami ou quoi que ce soit ! Je vous le jure !"

"- Oui, bien sûr."

"- Ce connard m'a pris par surprise !" Natsu refusait d'abandonner en laissant ces deux merdeux croire un truc aussi répugnant. "C'est un nouveau moyen de me harceler et pourrir mes journées, jamais de la vie je l'aurais laissé faire délibérément… !"

"- Pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Et tu n'as pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable…"

"- C'est une erreur je vous dis !" cria encore une fois le rose qui sentait ses joues brûler.

Jamais de la vie il n'avait connu une humiliation aussi intense. Penser qu'un complice de ces deux-là les avait vus et pris en photo au moment le plus fatidique… Pitié. Qu'on l'achève tout de suite. Qu'on l'enterre jusqu'au noyau de la Terre et qu'on puisse l'oublier un ou deux millénaires, le temps que cette histoire soit oubliée de toutes les mémoires existant sur cette planète… !

"- Bref. Tout ça pour dire que lorsque Zelef aura reçu notre petite invitation, il sera forcé de venir ici illico pour libérer sa princesse. Patiente jusque là tranquillement et il ne t'arrivera rien de mal."

"- Rien de mal ? Mon cul ouais."

Rogue ignora la réplique de l'adolescent et sortit un téléphone de sa poche avant de tripoter les touches. Un grimace s'afficha sur son visage et le brun se tourna vers le lycéen :

"- Hé."

Levant la tête, Natsu fit face à un écran de portable qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il commença à gesticuler.

"- Hé mais c'est mon… !"

"- File-moi le code."

"- Hein ?"

"- Le code. J'en ai besoin pour contacter ton cher '_ami_'. Donne-le moi tout de suite."

Ils lui volaient son téléphone et lui demandaient en plus le code de verrouillage pour pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec son bien ? Haha, la bonne blague. Le regard glacial, Natsu leva les yeux vers son kidnappeur en le maudissant visuellement.

"- Va te faire foutre."

L'autre crut mal entendre. "- Pardon ?"

"- T'as pas compris ?" Il reprit ses mots lentement : "Va. Te. Faire. Foutre."

Sting resta de marbre devant le comportement du rose envers son camarade qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'attitude de leur captif. Il savait que Natsu ne ressortirait pas indemne de cet affront verbal, et sa prémonition se confirma quand le lycéen se prit un violent coup de pied qui lui retourna la tête sur le côté, laissant une marque plus rouge que son embarras de tout à l'heure.

Un peu sonné, il reprit vite ses esprits et se remit en position assise. Un crachat ensanglanté éclaboussa sur le sol à côté de lui. Rogue s'accroupit dangereusement face à lui, les prunelles tranchantes.

"- Sache que j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps." dit-il calmement sans cacher son irritation grondante. "Et par-dessus tout, sache que j'ai horreur que l'on se foute de moi. Alors faisons comme ça : Tu me donnes gentiment le code, et tout se passera bien pour toi. Au contraire, si tu te fiches de moi encore une fois ou que tu refuses d'obtempérer, ne viens pas te plaindre des conséquences de tes actes. D'accord ?"

Natsu ne dit rien. Il se contenta de continuer de fixer Rogue d'un air lugubre, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge s'il n'était pas retenu par cette foutue corde à moitié moisie probablement ramassée n'importe où.

"- Bien. Maintenant parle."

Le rose sourit. "- Vous risquez de le regretter, vous le savez ça ?"

D'abord silencieux, le brun s'approcha encore une fois pour lui asséner un autre coup dans l'estomac. L'air manqua à Natsu durant deux petites secondes, mais la douleur resta plus longtemps par contre. Il se rassit à nouveau sans quitter son air défiant à l'égard de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

Sting soupira. Cet imbécile n'apprendra jamais…

"- Apprend où est ta place." dit son collègue. "Le code ?"

"- Fuck you."

L'un des seuls mots anglais qu'il connaissait et savait utiliser parfaitement. Malheureusement aussi le seul mot qui pouvait le mettre dans des situations désastreuses telles qu'à l'heure actuelle où ces deux petite syllabes lui valurent une droite bien placée et un coup dans le thorax.

"- Je vois que tu n'es manifestement pas décidé à capituler."

Le rose toussa. "… Ha ! Il m'en faut plus pour me convaincre, tu sais ? Je suis assez têtu de ce côté là si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

La veine d'agacement ne passa pas du tout inaperçu pour Natsu qui sourit de plus bel après avoir réussi à jouer avec les nerfs de son bourreau. Certes, il était en position de faiblesse et n'avait rien à perdre à donner son foutu mot de passe de téléphone. Mais il refusait de jouer les victimes sages et obéissantes alors qu'il avait été enlevé pour des fins violentes et vengeresses en plus de ça ! Surtout qu'il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec leurs histoires. Tout était la faute de Zelef. Encore et toujours cet enfoiré de malfrat !

Rogue calma ses pulsions et agrippa fermement les cheveux de son captif, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Le brun sourit à la grande surprise du lycéen.

"- D'accord. Si tu veux jouer à ça, j'accepte ton défi." Il s'approcha un peu plus, collant presque leur front l'un à l'autre. "Voyons voir jusqu'où peut tenir ton entêtement…"

Le rictus lugubre qu'il eut à ce moment précis plut guère à l'adolescent qui ressentait déjà les maintes souffrances qu'il aurait à endurer. Il allait devoir utiliser sa tête pour cette fois, ou il risquait très certainement de mal finir.

**.**

**.**

L'après-midi touchait bientôt à sa fin. Le dernier cours étant annulé, Erza trouva là l'occasion parfaite d'aller rendre une petite visite chez le deuxième membre du duo légendaires des ratés. Elle descendit du bus après avoir poliment salué le conducteur et la rouquine se rendit tout de suite en direction de l'appartement de Natsu.

Le quartier qu'elle traversa était plus calme qu'il n'y paraît depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Elle croisa quelques gamins en trottinette, d'autres qui jouaient au ballon, d'autres qui sortaient de chez le marchand de bonbons un peu plus loin.

Après avoir passé la moitié de la petite banlieue, la Présidente du Conseil se retrouva devant l'immeuble de l'adolescent. Elle s'y engouffra et une fois montée au dernier étage, elle toqua à sa porte. Aucune réponse se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Son expression se renfrogna. Natsu était-il vraiment malade ou bien jouait-il la sourde-oreille, trop concentré devant son écran de télé avec sa manette dans les mains ?

Il n'y avait qu'une solution de le savoir. Elle tenta d'abord d'abaisser la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. "Verrouillée…" pensa Erza.

Très bien. Dans ces cas-là, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et concentra son regard sur le métal de la lourde porte de l'appartement fermé. Lors de sa deuxième grande bouffée d'air, elle pivota son corps de côté, genou plié, puis lâcha un cri de guerre tout en dépliant sa jambe, la fracassant contre la porte qui céda sous la force du coup et s'ouvrit dans un claquement phénoménale qui abîma sans aucun doute le mur de derrière.

Une fois l'écho du bruit estompé, la rouquine s'introduit dans l'appartement à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. Le boucan d'à l'instant n'avait pas pu passer inaperçu. En temps normal, Natsu se serait montré et aurait hurlé d'horreur à la vue de sa porte à moitié en morceaux. Mais ici, personne ne vint l'accueillir avec une face ahurie et des hurlements horrifiés.

Bizarre…

La lycéenne fouilla dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Dans le salon, personne. La cuisine, personne. Dans la chambre, personne. La salle de bain, rien non plus. Aucune présence n'était détectable sur les lieux.

"- Où est parti cet idiot ?" se demanda Erza à haute voix.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle revint dans le salon et chercha des yeux le moindre indice sur l'endroit où aurait pu aller son camarade. Elle ne vit que des paquets de chips vides, des fringues balancés ici et là, son sac de cours posé n'importe comment sur le canapé… bref. Un appartement digne d'un ados bordélique. Et encore, elle se força à rayer de sa mémoire l'état de sa chambre encore plus chaotique que le salon…

La jeune fille s'approcha de la télé. Le bouton orangé sous l'écran indiquait clairement que l'appareil était en veille… tiens, il n'avait pas éteint la télévision avant de partir ?

Cliquant sur le bouton, l'écran se ralluma aussitôt, affichant un décor extérieur avec deux personnages qui se faisaient face, prêt à en découdre. De grosses lettres en capitales formant le mot "PAUSE" barraient la vue du jeu.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la jauge de vie au-dessus de chaque joueur. Les deux étaient devenues bien basses.

"- Il est parti en plein combat ?"

Impossible pour Natsu de quitter le moment le plus fatidique d'un jeu, à part peut-être pour courir aux toilettes ou aller chercher de quoi bouffer… Étrange. D'autant plus que la manette était encore posée sur le sol dans l'attente d'être à nouveau utilisée, comme si le garçon s'était absenté en sachant qu'il allait revenir dans les heures qui viennent.

Mais d'après ce qu'avait constaté la rouquine, ça faisait bien plus de quelques heures que Natsu était parti, et elle doutait fortement qu'il serait allé quelque part aujourd'hui sans son sac de cours ni porte-feuille et sans prévenir personne… à moins de se retrouver dans les ennuis impliquant l'impossibilité de contacter qui que ce soit ainsi que de rentrer à la maison.

Sans réfléchir à deux fois, elle sortit son téléphone et sortit rapidement de l'appartement sans chercher à fermer la porte -qui ne pourrait probablement plus jamais se refermer- et ignorant les regards choqués des voisins d'étages et de paliers qui, surpris par le bruit de tout à l'heure, étaient venus voir ce qui s'était passé.

…

Gray venait de finir de ranger ses affaires, prêt à rentrer chez lui. La journée avait été suffisante pour lui donner un mal de tête infernal, l'empêchant de suivre le reste des cours (comme d'habitude.) Le long soupir qu'il poussa attira l'attention de la blonde, elle aussi prête à partir.

"- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Natsu ?" devina-t-elle, lui valant un deuxième souffle exaspéré du brun.

"- Qu'il aille se faire voir. Je vais pas rester là à m'inquiéter pour cet enfoiré qui cherche même pas à répondre aux messages."

"- Dit-il après avoir passé la journée à regarder son portable…" murmura Lucy dans une pointe de sarcasme.

"- Tu as dit quelque chose ?"

"- Rien du tout."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, peu après suivie par Gray. Quand il verra son abruti d'acolyte, il le cognera sans retenue jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne ce qu'il en coûte d'angoisser son meilleur ami ! Il voulait jouer à ça ? Ha. Puisque c'est comme ça, si ce stupide enflammé venait à le contacter, Gray ne chercherait même pas à lui rép-

_**Brrr**_… _**brrr**_…

Le vibreur de son téléphone alerta le Fullbuster, contredisant ses précédentes pensées lorsqu'il décrocha en hurlant le nom de son ami :

"- NATSU ?!"

Lucy se retourna. Gray resta perché à son téléphone en attente d'une réponse du rose, mais il se décomposa quand il reconnut la voix d'Erza.

"- Désolé, ce n'est que moi. Je t'appelais pour te dire que Natsu n'était pas chez lui quand je suis arrivée."

"- Quoi ? Comment ça, pas chez lui ?! Il est où alors ?"

"- Écoute-moi, Gray. Je crois que Natsu a de gros ennuis."

Le brun s'arrêta complètement, interloqué par ce que venait de dire la présidente. Son expression qui pâlissait commença à inquiéter la blonde devant lui.

"- Des ennuis… ?"

"- Tout porte à croire qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui depuis hier soir. Son sac et son porte-feuille sont restés dans le salon et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pensait pas à sortir de l'appartement ou du moins, il pensait pouvoir revenir en peu de temps. Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? Est-ce que quelqu'un en a après lui, ou est-ce qu'il a eu des problèmes avec des types dangereux ? Le connaissant, ça ne peut être que ça…"

"- Je… Je ne sais pas, Natsu est…" Gray n'arrivait plus à penser. Imaginer son ami dans une situation extrême au point de ne pas se montrer durant toute une journée le faisait paniquer. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir assez pour l'entraîner dans des ennuis périlleux ?

Soudain, quelque chose tilta en lui. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il y avait bien une personne capable d'une telle chose. Une personne qui en avait après Natsu depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant. Il avait déjà quelques soupçons ce matin, mais cette fois c'était sûr.

"- Je vais alerter la police. Ils pourraient être capables de le retrouver et…"

"- Ne fais rien."

"- Pardon ?"

"- N'appelle pas les flics. Je crois savoir qui est dans le coup" répondit Gray, une lueur sombre traversant ses prunelles bleues foncées. Il raccrocha et se précipita vers la sortie de l'établissement en ignorant la demande d'explication de Lucy qu'il avait laissé sur place.

Il était à peine dehors qu'il entendit gueuler Gildarts qui lui reprochait de courir dans les couloirs. Ne faisant pas attention à lui, il continua sa course jusque dans la cour et se dirigea derrière le bâtiment, où il savait qu'il retrouverait celui qu'il cherchait. Et en effet, à l'angle creusé entre deux murs du lycée, dans un passage où presque personne ne mettait les pieds se tenait un adolescent au regard carmin, entouré de quatre autres types qui jouaient aux cartes en fumant ou ricanant.

La présence du Fullbuster les coupa dans leur manche. Zelef, calé contre le mur non loin des autres ne daigna même pas regarder Gray malgré sa présence soudaine.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lança-t-il à son attention.

"- Joue pas au con avec moi." trancha le jeune homme de seconde année. Ce qui valut un haussement de sourcils de la part du concerné et d'un air de mécontentement venant de Laxus qui s'était relevé en même temps que Gajeel.

"- Je vais te le demander une seule fois. Où est Natsu ?"

"- … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il n'est pas censé être avec toi ?"

"- Je t'ai dit de pas jouer au con !" hurla Gray en avançant d'un pas. En temps normal, il aurait hésité et serait tranquillement reparti en entendant la réponse négative du yakuza pour éviter les ennuis. Mais on parlait de Natsu, là. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce connard tranquille alors que son ami était dans le pétrin !

"- Écoute. Je n'ai pas vu ton cher camarade de la journée. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens voir, ça ne me concerne en rien."

Gray serra les poings. "- Donc tu ne comptes vraiment rien me dire, peu importe ce qu'il se passe ?"

"- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire alors que ton histoire n'a rien à voir avec moi."

"- Très bien… puisque tu le prends comme ça…"

Sans prévenir, Gray s'élança en direction du yakuza, prêt à cogner, tandis que les deux colosses du groupe s'étaient plantés devant lui pour s'interposer. Sans s'arrêter, il fit partir son poing.

**.**

**.**

Le coup atterrit directement dans les côtes. Le garçon grinça de douleur, roulant sur le sol. Voilà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il se faisait tabasser, et ces types n'avaient toujours pas abandonné. Natsu cracha du sang pour la troisième fois.

"- T'es sacrément persistant, tu sais." lança Sting assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

"- Je vous avais prévenu." rit le rose avant de se tenir les côtes. Il eut à peine le temps de grimacer qu'il se fit à nouveau violemment tirer les cheveux. Rogue commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Natsu avait bel et bien tenté d'utiliser sa tête, mais l'idée de leur donner le mauvais mot de passe n'avait marché que trois fois, bloquant d'une minute le téléphone lors du troisième essai.

"- Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit le code."

"- Et je ne dirai rien tant que vous ne m'aurez pas ôté cette putain de corde qui me compresse comme un rôti de bœuf prêt à cuir…"

"- Hm. Tu peux encore dire des conneries après avoir été battu de la sorte ?"

"- Rien ne m'arrête…"

Rogue se tut un instant, puis il se mit à sourire à son tour. "C'est ce que nous allons voir."

Sur ce, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et fit apparaître la lame qui brilla à la lumière du soleil de plus en plus orangée. Un peu paniqué, Natsu eut un mouvement de recul. Le brun le tira à lui et positionna la lame au milieu de son maillot avant de la faire glisser jusqu'au col, découvrant ainsi sa peau blanche sous la gorge.

"- Qu'est-ce que- ?!"

"- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne nous laisses pas le choix."

"- C'est quoi ce délire ?!"

"- Nous savons tous à quel point la fierté d'un homme peut être sacrée, pas vrai ? Je me demande ce qu'adviendra de la tienne une fois qu'elle aura été salie." répondit le ténébreux en faisant tourner le couteau entre ses doigts.

Il agrippa tout à coup l'épaule du rose et le força à tomber sur le dos, le cognant férocement au passage. Il ne serait pas étonné de voir un bleu se former dans quelques heures. Il fut surpris de voir l'autre garçon penché sur lui quand il reprit ses esprits. C'est alors qu'il commença à comprendre où ce type voulait en venir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"- Tu ne vas quand même pas… ?! H-Hé ! Lâche-moi bordel !"

"- Le mot de passe ?"

"- Je… C'est…"

Natsu sursauta lorsque la pointe du couteau se posa sur sa gorge. "- OK ! Stop ! J'ai compris… !"

"- Je t'écoute."

Le rose grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arme qui le menaçait. Il déglutit et bredouilla :

"- … 5946. C'est le code."

Rogue le fixa un instant. Il retira le couteau de sa peau et se redressa. "Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué." Il reprit le téléphone dans ses mains et ses doigts entrèrent les chiffres donnés par l'adolescent. Avec une mine satisfaite, le ténébreux appuya sur entrée. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à se trouver sur l'écran d'accueil, un message sur fond rouge s'afficha devant lui.

_« Le mot de passe que vous avez entré est incorrect. Veuillez réessayer dans dix minutes. »_

L'aura meurtrière du brun n'échappa pas à Natsu dont le rictus s'agrandit à la vue de sa fureur. Les autres types derrière lui reculèrent par instinct. Même Sting avait fini par s'agacer de l'attitude trop fière du lycéen qui se jouait d'eux depuis le début.

"- Hahaha !" ricana Natsu qui tenta d'ignorer la douleur dans ses côtes. "Je vous ai bien eu, hein ? Comme si j'allais céder aussi facilement…"

Le blond arriva aux côtés de son camarade. Il observa le rose de haut, l'air irrité.

"- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?"

"- Malheureusement non. Mais j'ai pas le courage de continuer."

"- Bien" fit le brun. "Maintenant qu'on en est là, il va falloir s'occuper pendant les dix prochaines minutes, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le lycéen se mit légèrement à angoisser en pensant que Rogue s'apprêtait à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé tout à l'heure. Fort heureusement pour lui -ou pas-, il préféra s'acharner sur lui avec des coups aussi violents qu'auparavant. Le pied qui était venu s'enfoncer dans son bide le propulsa jusqu'au mur derrière lui, le sonnant un peu.

"- J'espère que tu tiendras jusqu'à la fin, car je compte bien te faire cracher le mot de passe d'ici là. Compris ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui renvoya un coup dans l'estomac.

**.**

**.**

Gray atterrit sur le dos, plaquant son corps entier sur le sol dur et goudronneux. Il était essoufflé et blessé de partout à force de s'être pris des poings et des murs à répétition. Seulement, il n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de se battre. La sûreté de Natsu était en jeu ! Avec un grognement de peine, il roula sur le côté pour se relever en douceur. Seulement, un pied chaussé d'une large boot en cuir noir vint lourdement s'écraser contre son omoplate, l'empêchant complètement de bouger.

"- Enfoirés…" jura le Fullbuster en serrant les dents.

"- Tu es le seul à blâmer. C'est toi qui es venu te faire battre comme un vulgaire insecte qui cherche la bagarre."

"- Ta gueule ! Dis-moi où est Natsu !"

Zelef soupira. "- Et pour la centième fois, je n'en sais rien."

"- Ne mens pas ! Il a disparu depuis hier soir et n'a donné aucune nouvelles jusqu'à maintenant… Toi qui a pour habitude de lui faire des crasses, tu lui as sûrement fait quelque chose !"

"- Il a… disparu ?"

"- Fais pas l'imbécile, Zelef. Je sais que tu es dans le coup !"

L'autre ignora totalement les accusations faites à son égard et se mit à réfléchir, main posée sous le menton. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas vu son cher Natsu de la journée aujourd'hui. Il avait d'abord cru que ce dernier l'évitait après ce qu'il s'est passé la veille derrière le club de kendo, mais les agissements de son ami prouvait que son absence était tout, sauf naturelle.

Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dernièrement ? Il voyait mal le rose s'impliquer dans des affaires louches ou dangereuses au point d'avoir de gros ennuis… quoique. Ce garçon était assez idiot pour répondre aux provocations et s'en prendre à quiconque se moquait de lui. Une véritable dynamite ambulante, pour ainsi dire.

Il jeta un regard sur le brun bloqué par terre. "- Hé toi." Gray releva la tête.

"- Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais."

"- … Huh ?"

"- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Natsu ?"

"- Comme si je le savais ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, je te signale."

Sentant l'irritation le gagner, Zelef approcha du jeune homme et s'accroupit face à lui. Ses yeux rouges luisants croisèrent les bleus sombres de Gray, transperçant presque le Fullbuster au travers de ses prunelles. Celui-ci déglutit.

"- Regarde-moi bien. Je peux te jurer que je n'ai rien à voir avec l'absence de ton cher camarade, tout comme j'ignore totalement où il peut se trouver. Alors dépêche-toi de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé afin que je puisse me faire une idée de la situation. Si vraiment tu tiens à sauver ton ami, te faire battre à mort n'est pas la meilleure solution. Donc sois gentil et coopère."

Son intonation glaciale était plus que convaincante pour faire céder le jeune lycéen mis sous pression. Gajeel retira son pied de son dos en rejoignant son leader. Dommage, il aurait bien voulu s'amuser un peu plus avec ce menu fretin qui semblait encore en réclamer.

Gray hésita longtemps avant d'abandonner l'idée de s'en prendre au yakuza. Il n'avait pas retiré l'intégralité de ses soupçons envers lui, mais il est vrai que rester là à se prendre des coups n'allait pas l'aider, et encore moins aider Natsu. Il se redressa, essuyant un léger filet de sang qui partait de sa lèvre.

"- Natsu n'est pas venu en cours ce matin et impossible de le joindre sur son téléphone. On a d'abord cru qu'il séchait ou qu'il était malade, mais quand Erza est allée chez lui il ne s'y trouvait pas. Ses affaires étaient toujours à la maison comme s'il était parti pour quelque temps seulement, mais il n'est jamais revenu."

En effet, cette situation était plus que bizarre.

"- Aucune message, ni information utile ?"

"- Rien. À part une moitié de réponse hier soir avant de couper tout signe de vie." grogna l'adolescent en montrant l'écran de son téléphone au malfrat devant lui. Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent. Ce n'était décidément pas quelque chose de normal. Tout portait à croire que-

_**Brrr… brrr… brrr… **_

Gray sentit son appareil vibrer dans sa main. Il regarda le nom de l'appelant. Son regard s'agrandit aussitôt, affichant une expression choquée sur son visage. Il ne perdit pas de temps à décrocher.

"- Natsu, c'est toi ?!" hurla-t-il en agrippant l'objet. Pendant ce temps, l'intérêt de Zelef fut piqué à vif lorsqu'il entendit le nom du rose.

_"- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ton pote."_ chantonna la voix de Sting à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Gray fronça les sourcils, plus sérieux que jamais.

"- Qui êtes-vous ?"

_"Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Oh, c'est vrai que nous nous sommes parlés qu'une seule fois. Enfin, on s'est plus crié dessus qu'autre chose mais le résultat est le même… "_

"- Je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous ?"

_"… Bon. Je vois que tu n'as pas très bonne mémoire. Essayons d'arranger ça. Mmm, si je te parle de Zelef, ça ne te dit rien ?"_

Gray resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à une question aussi directe venant d'un inconnu qui prétendait le connaître. "- Hein ?"

_"Toujours pas… Bon alors, il faut que je revienne taper une crise en public quand ton pote m'a bousculé la dernière fois pour t'en rappeler ? D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai toujours pas pardonné pour ça. Vous deux avez encore des excuses à me faire !"_

C'est là que tout devint plus clair pour Gray qui se souvint enfin de la personne à travers l'appel. Il assimila rapidement la voix à un certain blondinet exécrable accompagné d'un ténébreux toujours en retrait.

"- Toi…".

**.**

**.**

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt, du côté de Natsu... **_

Les dix minutes venaient de s'écouler. Sting l'avait annoncé à son collègue qui finissait de battre le lycéen toujours ligoté. Il s'empara du téléphone qui réclamait à nouveau le mot de passe et le tendit vers le rose à moitié conscient.

"- C'est ta dernière chance. Soit tu me dis ce foutu mot de passe, soit tu risques de le regretter sévèrement, à commencer par écraser ta petite fierté arrogante comme je m'apprêtais à le faire tout à l'heure. Nous ne sommes pas aussi tendres qu'on en a l'air."

"- J'avais pas remarqué, tiens…" railla Natsu d'une voix faible.

"- Alors ? Tu es enfin décidé ?"

"- ... Laissez-moi réfléchir dix minutes." sourit le rose d'un air sarcastique.

Sting enragea. "- Cet enfoiré… Je vais le- !" Il se fit stopper par le brun qui s'était considérablement calmé depuis tout à l'heure. Peut-être que frapper l'adolescent durant tout ce temps l'avait aidé à se remettre les idées en place.

Quant à Natsu, son sens de l'humour le faisait peut-être sourire, mais s'il continuait à les provoquer ainsi il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'au bout. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça. Il n'avait rien à perdre à leur donner ce foutu mot de passe qui ne leur servirait à rien de toute façon.

"- Bande d'abrutis." lâcha-t-il tout bas, mais pas assez pour échapper aux oreilles du blond.

"- Quoi ?!"

"- Rien. J'en ai marre. Je vais vous le donner, ce mot de passe."

Les deux complices se tournèrent vers lui, leur curiosité éveillée. Natsu se rassit difficilement et inspira un bon coup afin de tenter d'apaiser la douleur de ses côtes.

"- 1234."

"- Pardon ?"

"- 1234. Tapez ces chiffres et arrêtez de me saouler." grogna le rose en posant son crâne contre le mur.

Un peu méfiant au début, Rogue appuya sur les touches indiquées et comme par miracle, l'écran d'accueil s'afficha. Un soulagement s'empara des deux leaders du district 6, étant enfin parvenus à déverrouiller ce fichu téléphone. Penser que le code était une combinaison aussi simple… Il faut dire que leur captif leur avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le contact qui les intéressait.

Avant ça, ils furent accueillis par une centaine de notifications, toutes de la part d'une seule personne si on ne comptait pas les deux appels d'une certaine Lucy et ceux de la 'Femme-démon Rouge.' Malheureusement pour eux et à leur grand étonnement, aucun était Zelef.

Rogue ignora donc les appels qui ne les concernaient pas et fouilla tout de suite la liste de contacts de l'appareil. Dans la catégorie 'Z', aucun nom du brun aux yeux rouges n'apparaissait. Le cherchant alors sous des surnoms, le jeune homme fit glisser la liste de bas en haut, observant les contacts avec soin. Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Zelef n'était pas dans ses contacts.

"- C'est impossible." fit-il, incrédule.

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Il n'y a pas de Zelef."

"- Tu déconnes ?!"

Sting chercha à son tour et finit bredouille également. Non, non et non. Il devait définitivement y être. Sinon, à quoi bon avoir kidnappé ce lycéen dans le but de leurrer le type à qui ils voulaient faire la peau ?! Le blond se remit à chercher dans l'espoir que son nom apparaisse par magie. Le petit rire de l'adolescent assis contre le mur les interpella tous les deux. Puis le petit ricanement de Natsu se transforma en un éclatement de rires qui transperça tout l'étage du bâtiment en construction.

Il finit quand même par se calmer, les larmes aux yeux. Il trouvait la situation tellement hilarante qu'il en oublia sa douleur un moment.

"- Vous êtes vraiment stupides…"

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?" lâcha Sting qui ne parvenait plus à contenir sa colère.

"- Je vous avais bien dit que vous alliez le regretter."

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait putain ?!" Cette fois, le blond le souleva par le col en le plaquant au mur. Natsu n'en fut aucunement effrayé. Il craignait juste un peu pour son corps déjà bien endommagé. Essayant de réprimer un sourire, il s'expliqua :

"- Je me tue à vous dire que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce taré, mais vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter. Zelef et moi ne sommes pas liés. Je le connais à peine, tout ce qu'on fait lui et moi c'est se battre et se provoquer à longueur de journée, rien de plus."

"- Mais… ces photos prises hier pendant que vous…"

"- Ça n'a rien à voir !" s'empressa de répliquer le rose, "C'est ce crétin qui s'amuse à faire ces choses embarrassantes sans raison ! Je suis innocent dans cette histoire ! J'ai rien demandé, je le jure !"

Rogue commençait peu à peu à comprendre la situation, ainsi que le malentendu qui les avait poussés à croire que ce garçon et Zelef étaient liés. Ils avaient définitivement fait fausse route. Et rusé comme il l'était, Natsu les avait menés en bateau jusqu'ici tout en sachant qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais ce qu'ils voulaient.

Pendant ce temps, Sting était entré dans une colère noire tout comme son camarade un peu plus tôt. Il balança l'adolescent plus loin, le faisant heurter une table de travail en ferraille qui manqua de l'assommer. Le brun se mit à réfléchir. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas abandonner ici après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait ! Il y avait forcément une solution, n'importe laquelle… Même si l'adolescent niait toute implication avec le yakuza, cette scène sur les photographies pouvait très certainement témoigner du contraire, même si le rose n'était soi-disant pas consentant. Ce qui voulait dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Natsu était en quelques sortes déjà lié à ce type.

Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit. Il avait une idée qui pourrait éventuellement les mener à Zelef… ! Il reprit le téléphone du lycéen et appuya sur l'un des nombreux appels manqués dans le but de contacter le numéro de l'appel entrant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" demanda Sting en tenant à nouveau le col de Natsu.

"- Il nous a dit que lui et ce gars n'étaient pas liés, mais je crois qu'il s'agit plutôt du contraire."

"- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"- Plutôt que _lui_ soit lié à Zelef, c'est _Zelef_ qui est lié à lui !"

"… Hé ?" firent en chœur Sting et Natsu qui ne comprirent pas où il voulait en venir. Après une longue minute de réflexion, le blond vit enfin ce que voulait dire son camarade. Il relâcha le rose qui s'étala par terre et vint prendre le téléphone des mains de Rogue, pile quand la voix grave de Gray résonna à l'autre bout du fil en criant le nom de son ami.

Le rose réagit aussitôt, s'apprêtant à lui répondre mais sa voix fut étouffée par la main de Rogue qui s'était automatiquement posée sur sa bouche, forçant le garçon à rester collé au mur. Sting sourit, reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle :

"- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ton pote."

**.**

**.**

**Retour dans le présent, toujours du côté de Natsu**

_"- Toi…"_ fit la voix de Gray dans le haut-parleur du téléphone.

"- Aaah~ Tu m'a enfin reconnu ? Pas trop tôt !" Tandis qu'il rigolait, Natsu sentit la colère de Gray monter à travers la communication sans fil.

_"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi t'as le portable de mon pote ! Où est Natsu ?!"_

"- Du calme. Ton copain est avec nous et il va bien. Enfin, il a quelques bosses ici et là mais dans tous les cas il pète la forme."

_"- Salaud… Si je vous trouve, je…!"_

"- Trêve de bavardage" le coupa Rogue. "Gray, je présume ? J'aimerais savoir si Zelef est dans le coin."

On pouvait deviner la surprise du Fullbuster de l'autre côté du fil. Il avait peut-être la même réaction que Natsu quand ses deux kidnappeurs lui avaient parlé du psychopathe de but en blanc.

_"- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?"_

"- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin, après tout vous êtes dans le même lycée, non ?"

_"- Je ne vous le passerai pas tant que… H-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Rends-moi ça !"_ s'exclama Gray pendant que des bruits de frottements se faisaient entendre. Et tandis que les protestations du brun s'éloignaient de plus en plus, une autre voix fit son apparition. Une voix bien familière aux trois garçons qui se tendirent en la reconnaissant.

_"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"_

Natsu eut des sueurs froides tout à coup. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la présence du yakuza le mettait drôlement mal à l'aise, même si ça impliquait uniquement d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il commençait déjà à se rappeler de la scène d'hier derrière le lycée… Oh non. Non non non non. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Le plus important pour le moment était de connaître la raison de la présence du yakuza à côté de son ami. Comment se faisait-il que Gray soit avec CE TYPE ?!

"- Oh, je vois. Tu étais là depuis le début." sourit Rogue. Il tourna les yeux à nouveau les yeux vers le rose : "Il semblerait que toi et ton pote avez tout de même certaines connexions avec Zelef, après tout."

Natsu secoua la tête, déterminé à nier tout liens avec un type pareil. Impossible qu'il soit mêlé à ses magouilles, pour lui comme pour Gray.

_"- Je suppose que tu dois être Rogue. L'autre espèce de singe nommé Sting ne doit pas être bien loin non plus, j'imagine ?"_

"- Il parle de moi, là ?! Un singe, MOI !? LE FILS DE-"

"- Bien deviné." coupa le ténébreux. "Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Je suis sûr que tu dois beaucoup te soucier de ton cher petit camarade en ce moment, non ? On va te donner une chance de le retrouver. Comme le deal que nous t'avions proposé ce week-end, amène-toi ici avec autant d'hommes que tu le souhaites. Si tu gagnes, tu reverras ton protégé et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous. Si nous gagnons, nous hériterons de toutes les zones de Magnolia que tu gouvernes et... tu t'agenouilleras devant nous."

Natsu ouvrit grand les yeux à cette mention, croyant alors que ces deux individus étaient devenus complètement dingues. Faire agenouiller Zelef ? Était-ce réellement possible, ça ? Même juste le fait d'y penser rendait la chose impossible ! Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'est que ces types croyaient sincèrement pouvoir attirer le malfrat dans leur piège en l'utilisant comme moyen de pression ! Jamais Zelef acceptera un truc pare-

_"- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix."_ soupira ce dernier.

… Sérieusement ?!

Rogue sourit de plus bel. Il s'en doutait. Zelef avait de véritables liens avec Natsu, même si ce dernier n'en avait pas du tout conscience.

"- Parfait. Je t'enverrai l'adresse une fois la communication coupée. Soit là avant le coucher du soleil, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ça te laisse environs quatre heures."

_"- Je serai là."_

Même Sting ne parvenait pas à retenir son rictus excité qui trahissait ses envies de bagarres. Le brun allait raccrocher lorsque Zelef l'en empêcha : _"- J'aimerais parler à Natsu avant."_ L'autre observa le rose quelques secondes avant de le libérer. Il colla le téléphone à son oreille.

"- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux." marmonna-t-il tout bas, causant le petit ricanement de son interlocuteur.

_"- C'est donc l'accueil que je reçois après avoir gentiment accepté de t'aider ?"_

"- Je t'ai rien demandé."

_"- Tu ne changeras jamais, Natsu-kun."_

"- La ferme ! C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve coincé ici ! Si tu n'avais pas énervé ces deux trous du cul pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et je-"

_"- Natsu."_ le coupa Zelef, faisant tressaillir l'interpellé. _"Je vais définitivement venir alors reste tranquille le temps que j'arrive, d'accord ?"_

Cette réplique eut pour don d'énerver le jeune captif qui grinça des dents. Il se prenait pour son père ou quoi ?! Ce n'était plus un gamin, bon sang. Il avait sûrement dit ça pour l'énerver et l'embarrasser, comme toujours. Et alors qu'il allait lui balancer milles insultes à travers le combiné, l'autre prit à nouveau la parole :

_"- Cette fois, j'attends un accueil plus chaleureux que celui-là. Je peux compter sur toi pour ça, n'est-ce pas Natsu-kun ?"_ finit le malfrat avant de raccrocher de sa propre initiative, laissant un certain Natsu pour qui les joues menaçaient de brûler.

Le silence régna en maître l'espace de quelques instants dans la pièce vide où se trouvait Natsu et ses kidnappeurs. Les rictus qui étiraient les lèvres des deux garçons ne passèrent pas inaperçus auprès de leur captif pour qui les choses avaient l'air de s'être aggravées.

Maintenant que Zelef était en route, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. La situation était devenue un véritable bordel.

Cette fois, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir vivant…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Heey ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ? Je me suis fait rire toute seule en écrivant ce chapitre..._

_Wozaaa, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous plaît (et le baiser de Zelef et Natsu aussi... nyahaha. Je me suis donnée à fond sur ce coup-là !) Votre soutien compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors merci, merci merci et encore MERCI !_

_Bref. Vous savez quoi ? ON EST LE 1ER AVRIL ! Et qui dit 1er avril dit poisson d'avril ! Mon poisson d'avril à moi est sous forme **d'OMAKE** ! Sur ce, bonne petite lecture et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !~_

_._

* * *

**_******OMAKE*****_**

* * *

-_Sting_ : Le code ! Donne-le nous !

-_Natsu_ : ...

-_Rogue_ : Alors ?

-_Natsu_ : Va te faire foutre.

-_Rogue_ : Pardon ?

-_Natsu_ : Va te faire foutre !

**_—BAM _**

-_Sting_ : Tu te crois intéressant ? Tu ne fais qu'empirer ton cas à chaque tentative de rébellion.

-_Natsu_ : Non... Attendez.. !

**_—BAM _**

-_Rogue_ : Dépêche-toi de nous filer le mot de passe !

-_Natsu_ : "Va te faire foutre", c'est le code !

-_Rogue_/_Sting_ : ... Huh ?!

-_Natsu_ : Le code... c'est...

-_Sting_ : Tu te fous vraiment de notre gueule.**_ —BAM ! _**Tu tiens à ce point à te faire tabasser ?**_ —BAM ! _**Eh bien tu vas être servi !**_ —BAM BAM !_**

_-Rogue_ : Sting ! Attend !

_-Sting_ : Quoi ?

_-Rogue_ : (montre le téléphone déverouillé) Il a raison, c'était vraiment le code.

_-Natsu : ..._

_-Sting : ..._

_-Rogue_ : ...

-Sting/Rogue : ... *facepalm*

* * *

******END******


	10. Chapitre 9

_**BONJOUR BONSOIR ! Me revoilàààà ~ **_

_Alors sachez que ce chapitre m'a littéralement achevée. Aussi bien du fait de sa longueur (29 fucking pages) que de son contenu. J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_Petites infos :_  
_Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas repris Fairy Tail donc certains trucs m'échappent. D'ailleurs, je crois que Sting reprend le flambeau des Saber Tooth dans l'histoire originale, mais moi j'ai rajouté Rogue comme leader. Ils sont donc 2 dans cette fic !_

_Oh, et j'ai commencé à corriger les premiers chapitres. Quelques passages ont été modifiés mais ça reste les mêmes._

_BREF ! Ce chapitre est déjà bien assez long pour que j'en rajoute une couche. BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

**_Tendre Voyou - Chapitre 9_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rogue reprit le portable et nota aussitôt l'adresse de l'endroit, tandis que Sting sautillait presque sur place à l'entente de la baston qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu dans quelques heures.

Il s'adressa à ses hommes de l'autre côté de la pièce : "- Que tout le monde se rassemble dans le hall à dix-neuf heures pétantes. Je m'occuperai personnellement des retardataires, alors vous avez intérêt d'être à l'heure !"

Dans un cri d'obéissance absolue, toute la bande se répartit à travers l'immeuble pour informer les derniers membres et profiter du temps qu'il restait pour aller chercher du renfort. Les lieux devinrent tout à coup plus calmes, ne laissant que la présence des deux leaders et du pauvre Natsu qui avait encore du mal à croire que Zelef allait se déplacer jusqu'ici.

Lui qui d'habitude évitait ce genre de combat qu'il jugeait trop inutiles ou inintéressants à cause de la faiblesse de ses opposants, le voilà qu'il se mettait à foncer droit dans la gueule du loup pour soi-disant venir le sauver ? Impossible. Ce mec devait avoir autre chose en tête, c'était tout bonnement impensable autrement.

"- Au final, ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je croyais" lança Sting dont la bonne humeur était au plus haut. Il s'attendait à pire mais apparemment, leur idée de l'appâter avec Natsu n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Qui aurait cru qu'un gringalet comme lui pourrait influencer le noble et insaisissable Zelef ?

Il se pencha vers le rose assis au sol : "- Je sais pas ce que tu représentes pour lui, mais il semble plutôt attaché à toi~"

Celui-ci lui répondit dans une grimace répugnée.

"- Tu as tort. Ce mec est juste un psychopathe qui ne peut plus passer une seule journée sans m'énerver ou me provoquer. Si je ne suis plus là il n'aura plus personne à embêter. Il ne va donc pas laisser une telle chose se produire, vous savez..."

Sting l'observa un moment, légèrement surpris. "- En fait t'es un peu comme son souffre-douleur, c'est ça ?"

"- J'irais pas jusque là, mais c'est l'idée."

"- … D'un côté je te plains."

"- Ne m'en parle pas." soupira Natsu.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil au blondin face à lui. Allons donc, voilà qu'ils faisaient tranquillement la conversation comme deux vieux potes autour d'un café… pourquoi ne pas lui raconter une blague et lui chanter des chansons paillardes pendant qu'il y était ?! Il se tendit rien que d'y penser, réveillant une douleur au niveau de ses bras encore attachés dans son dos.

"- Hé, vous pouvez me détacher maintenant. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, ce n'est plus la peine de me laisser saucissonné comme ça plus longtemps."

Non seulement c'était super désagréable, mais en plus leur foutue corde lui brûlait la peau nom d'un chien ! Niveau confort, ses kidnappeurs avaient du progrès à faire. Ou alors qu'ils changent de matériel pour l'attacher au moins. Quelque chose de plus doux et plus agréable, non ? Il était encore en train de se plaindre en silence quand Sting se mit à ricaner :

"- Oh, mais nous n'avons pas encore ce que nous voulons. Nous attendons toujours la venue de ton pote, et nous devons nous assurer que tu restes tranquille jusque-là."

Tch. Il en avait de bonne, lui. Alors il devra rester comme ça pendant quatre heures ?! Non non non, tout mais pas ça. C'était plus un kidnapping là. C'était de la torture… !

"- Attachez-moi autrement alors !"

"- Mais arrête de te plaindre, bon Dieu ! T'es pas à l'hôtel ici, contente-toi de ce que t'as."

"- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, tiens !"

Agacé, le blond le plaqua au mur à l'aide d'un coup de pied qui le maintenait au niveau du thorax. Natsu se fit rage pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Ils l'avaient déjà bien amoché tout à l'heure et il était quasiment sûr qu'un hématome était en train de se former pile là où cette enflure venait de frapper à nouveau.

"- Tu me tapes sur le système avec cette arrogance qui te permet de tenir tête alors que t'es pas en position de répondre. Continue comme ça et je t'arrange la face pour de bon cette fois…"

Le rose ne répondit pas. Il était trop concentré sur l'immense douleur à la poitrine qui l'incitait à vouloir hurler. Non, il ne criera pas. Ça ne ferait que donner une sensation de victoire pour ce stupide macaque à poil blond. "- Sting, ça suffit."

L'autre se tourna vers son associé adossé contre la fenêtre. "- Zelef va se ramener comme prévu. On a plus besoin de s'acharner sur lui."

"- Tch." Il retira son pied, délivrant le rose qui souffla de soulagement.

Natsu l'insulta de toutes les façons possibles dans sa tête, le maudissant une bonne centaine de fois au passage. Il ne pouvait pas le blairer, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. En fait cet enfoiré lui a porté la poisse depuis qu'ils s'étaient heurté la dernière fois ! C'était bien sa veine, tiens. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça. Le pauvre était devenu le souffre-douleur du monde entier…

Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il espérait ardemment que l'autre crétin de malfrat se pointerait en vitesse pour venir le sortir de cette situation détestable. Il se mettra à genoux ou jouera même le rôle de bonniche quelques jours s'il le fallait ! De toute façon il n'était plus à ça près, hein…

Juste… que quelqu'un vienne le tirer de ce merdier !

* * *

Tout comme Natsu, Gray fulminait. Déjà d'une, il s'était fait ratatiné par Gajeel avant que les ravisseurs de son pote ne l'appellent, ensuite il apprenait que ceux qui détenaient son ami étaient les enfoirés qui avait crée un tumulte dans la rue il y a quelques jours, puis ces mêmes kidnappeurs demandaient finalement une bagarre avec Zelef en échange de leur précieux otage. Ça va, ce sera tout ? Ils voulaient pas qu'ils leur rapportent des croissants sur le chemin non plus !?

Attendez, c'était pas fini. Le dernier truc sur le point de faire exploser le Fullbuster était…

"- POURQUOI je dois me retrouver à faire équipe avec _toi_ ?!" hurla-t-il face au concerné qui se mit à soupirer.

"- Est-ce que tu as vraiment le choix, de toute façon ?" répondit Zelef. "Ton ami est retenu prisonnier et sera libéré en échange de ma présence. Quelle serait la raison de ne pas coopérer dans cette situation ?"

Zelef était aussi blasé que l'autre ténébreux. Lui non plus ça ne l'enchantait pas de travailler main dans la main avec ce garçon, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres solutions. Il ne pouvait pas délibérément dégager l'adolescent sur un coup de tête simplement par envie. Il était peut-être égoïste mais il avait tout de même des principes.

"- Sans compter que tu es le seul cas à part dans l'histoire."

"- Comment ça ?! C'est de mon pote que t'es en train de parler !"

"- Mais c'est moi qu'ils ont demandé, pas toi." Un rictus apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres en apercevant la colère grimpante du Fullbuster. En effet, qui ne serait pas agacé de se faire mettre de côté de la sorte, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller sauver une connaissance ?

Gray serra le poing, se faisant rage pour ne pas faire de bêtise qui le conduirait à se faire abattre sur place. Il dirigea plutôt sa colère contre une canette vide qu'il shoota d'un coup de pied un peu plus loin. Voilà maintenant une heure que l'appel de Sting était passé, et eux étaient tranquillement en train de traîner au parc municipal, à attendre la soi-disant "assistance" dont avait parlé Zelef. Gray n'avait pas de temps à perdre à rester faire du tourniquet pendant que la main d'œuvre se décidait à se bouger. Il devait y aller maintenant !

… cependant, il savait pertinemment que se jeter dans la gueule du loup tout seul reviendrait à exécuter une mission suicide. Il y allait pour sauver Natsu, pas pour se faire tuer à la place ! Il n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de suivre l'enfoiré de tyran aux yeux rouges, actuellement le sujet principal de la raison de l'enlèvement de son pote.

"- Hé, ils arrivent quand tes subalternes ?" s'impatienta le brun. Le yakuza jeta un coup d'œil vers celui-ci, encore plus blasé que tout à l'heure.

"- Ne sois pas si pressé, nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut."

"- Tout le temps qu'il faut ? C'est une blague ou quoi ! On part pas en randonnée, que je sache ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller éclater ces enculés qu'on en finisse !"

L'autre l'ignora, reprenant sa discussion avec Laxus sans paraître le moins du monde affecté par les insultes que Gray dirigeait contre lui. Soudain, Gajeel releva la tête et dirigea son regard vers l'entrée du parc où une dizaine… non, une trentaine de silhouettes se dessinèrent peu à peu. L'ami de Natsu porta son attention sur la troupe d'adolescents qui approchaient tout doucement vers eux. Alors voilà enfin les renforts... ?

L'un d'eux s'avança jusqu'à Zelef échanger quelques mots. De là où il était Gray n'entendit pas grand-chose, mais ça avait tout l'air de porter sur l'attaque qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire à l'endroit où était retenu son pote.

"- Parfait." finit le yakuza dans un semi rictus. Il retourna vers Laxus et les autres leur annoncer le plan et se tourna enfin vers Gray qui bouillait d'impatience.

"- Tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de me suivre et de frapper quand le moment viendra. Ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué malgré ta stupidité naturelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Je vais te- !" Il s'arrêta, décidant de jouer sur la maturité plutôt que de laisser bêtement ses émotions ressurgir sous la provocation. Il serra les poings, calmant rapidement sa colère qui laissa place à une détermination sans pareille. "- … Très bien."

Satisfait, le sourire sur les lèvres du malfrat s'agrandit.

"- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, nous pouvons commencer à y aller." Il s'adressa à ses sbires : "Montrons-leur ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à ce qui m'appartient."

… _Quoi ?_

"- Allons-y." Sur ces derniers mots, Zelef et tous les autres se mirent en mouvement en direction de l'endroit indiqué sur le téléphone de Gray qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était encore surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre deux secondes plus tôt. Il ne put cependant éclaircir ses réflexions comme la troupe était en train de quitter le parc. Le brun secoua la tête. Il avait certainement dû mal entendre, et puis ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des conneries de ce genre.

Suivant calmement le groupe de délinquant dans la rue, Gray se concentra uniquement sur le sauvetage de son ami.

* * *

Un bâillement manqua de déchirer la mâchoire de Natsu. Le pauvre était éveillé depuis le début de l'après-midi et n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de rester assis et observer ses kidnappeurs discuter à leurs subordonnés ou les écouter se chamailler. Oh, il avait également eu l'occasion de les voir jouer à un jeu de carte en attendant la rescousse de Zelef &amp; compagnie.

Il avait faim, il était claqué. Il s'était même souvenu trop tard de ses heures de boulot au Blue Pegasus qu'il ne pourra pas compléter à cause de cette histoire totalement tordue. Merci à ces deux crétins, maintenant il devra chercher un autre job pour se faire les poches. Lui qui avait enfin accepté sa destinée en tant que serveur…

"- Putain…" jura-t-il dans un soupir fatigué.

"- Un problème ?" Natsu releva les yeux sur le blondin pour qui l'injure n'était pas passé inaperçue.

Le rose réprima un second soupir et montra les dents :

"- Un problème ?" répéta l'adolescent, "Je me suis fait kidnappé, ligoté, et ai été immobile pendant trois plombes au point de me donner des crampes et tu oses me demander si j'ai un problème ? Mais non voyons ! Je suis parfaitement bien là, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir le cul engourdi !"

Les railleries du lycéen firent grincer les dents de Sting. Une veine d'agacement apparut sur sa tempe. Il serra ses cartes entre ses doigts jusqu'à les abîmer sans état d'âme, ses yeux fusillant ceux du rose.

"- Tu as de la chance qu'on doive te garder en état jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'autre enfoiré. En temps normal, je t'aurais achevé sans aucune hésitation."

"- Ooouh, effrayant."

Le blond allait pour lui apprendre une fois de plus où était sa place, mais son collègue l'en empêcha :

"- Sting, stop." Il posa une carte et en récupéra une dans la pioche. "Cet idiot ne fait que tromper son ennui, laisse-le dire."

"- Il me manque de respect."

"- Il ne peut rien faire d'autre que parler, laissons-lui au moins ce plaisir."

L'autre voulut répliquer mais garda finalement le silence, contraint à calmer ses impulsions. Ce gosse pouvait se considérer chanceux que Rogue soit là, car ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait fini à travers la fenêtre du huitième étage.

"- Hahaha ! Et ouais mec. Ton pote a raison, vous pouvez pas être cruels au point de m'interdire de parler ! La liberté d'expression, tu connais ?"

Sting se fit rage pour ne pas lui répondre.

"- En tout cas," continua Natsu "j'ai hâte de vous voir vous faire rétamer tous les deux."

Un rictus assombrit son expression sarcastique. "- Si cet enculé de yakuza est réellement en chemin, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous avant même que vous puissiez respirer !"

Cette fois, impossible pour Sting de garder son calme. L'autre ténébreux allait pour l'arrêter mais le blond s'était relevé d'un seul coup en direction de leur captif.

"- Tu insinues qu'on va perdre face à ce fils de pute ?!" enragea-t-il en se positionnant juste devant le lycéen.

"- Je ne peux pas imaginer un seul instant votre victoire. C'est perdu d'avance, laissez tomber."

"- Ta gueule ! Tu ne sais pas combien de temps on a rêvé de ce moment où ou pourrait enfin vaincre ce sale type et l'humilier comme il l'a fait pour nous. Ça fait des années qu'on attend cette opportunité, et pour rien au monde on se laissera battre par Zelef, t'entends ?!"

Natsu ne dit rien, observant avec curiosité l'expression fulminante de son kidnappeur. Il pouvait y déceler une pinte de détermination dans ses prunelles bleu foncé. Des années qu'ils attendaient ça ? N'avaient-ils vécu que par la vengeance jusqu'à maintenant ? Leur rage était telle qu'ils étaient prêts à user de n'importe quel moyen pour parvenir à leur fin… Bon sang, Zelef avait le chic pour se faire des ennemis aussi obstinés !

Il fit claquer sa langue, détournant le regard vers un point inexistant. Il aurait aimé continuer à vanner cet idiot mais aller plus loin risquait de le tuer pour de bon. Lui qui voulait passer le temps, il devra malheureusement attendre l'arrivée du yakuza en silence.

"- Tu verras" continua le blond sans desserrer les poings. "On va te montrer que notre ténacité est plus forte que la prétention de ce mec. On le fera s'agenouiller et à ce moment, le temps de son règne sera révolu."

Ses paroles étaient tellement poignantes que n'importe qui aurait pu croire à leur victoire. Même Natsu hésitait à le croire l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais le plus choquant fut ce qui suivit après ça :

"- Tu pourrais également être libéré de son joug si tu nous rejoignais. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

"- … Eh ?!"

Il avait cru halluciner. Est-ce que ce type venait de l'inviter à rejoindre son camp… ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il fasse un truc pareil. Pas après l'avoir battu et traité de la sorte ! Peut-être qu'il voulait juste étudier ses réactions et se foutre de lui dans le cas où Natsu venait à gober ses conneries… Mais son regard dépourvu de plaisanterie le laissa dans le doute. Apparemment non, ce gars ne blaguait pas.

Cependant, bien que l'offre était particulièrement alléchante et peu importe le temps que Natsu prenait pour simuler la réflexion, sa réponse était évidente. Il finit par secouer la tête :

"- Comptez pas sur moi pour rejoindre vos rangs. Je suis pas maso au point de faire équipe avec mes kidnappeurs ! Et puis toute cette histoire ne me concerne pas, tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, point barre."

Cette réponse suscita un haussement de sourcil de la part de l'autre garçon. Une fine grimace orna ses lèvres et son caractère habituel refit surface.

"- Tch. Tant pis pour toi, je t'aurai au moins laissé une chance. Mais ne viens pas pleurer une fois que tu le regretteras." Sur ce, il tourna les talons et alla reprendre son jeu de carte avec son compagnon.

Au départ, le lycéen allait rester de marbre face au manque d'attention de la part de Sting envers lui, jusqu'à ce que la douleur de ses bras ligotés vienne refaire surface. Une grimace étira ses lèvres quand il tenta de bouger les épaules.

"- Hé, attends !"

Il n'était pas question qu'il reste une minute de plus saucissonné de la sorte.

"- Allez les gars, soyez sympas quoi. Je vous dis pas de me détacher et de me laisser me promener dans l'immeuble, mais au moins m'attacher plus confortablement !"

"- …"

"- … Hé !"

"- …"

"- S'il vous plaît ?"

Il se faisait littéralement ignoré. Lui qui avait pour une fois pris la peine de se montrer un tantinet poli, voilà ce qu'il recevait en retour ? C'était vraiment pas cool de leur part.

"- Dépêchez-vous de m'ôter cette foutue corde ou je vous jure que je crierai à la mort jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez !"

Ah, il avait enfin capté l'attention du ténébreux. Au vu de son air légèrement agacé, Natsu savait que Rogue le pensait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Ce gars finirait rapidement par faire un meurtre s'il entendait les hurlements incessants du lycéen, c'était certain. Quoique, Sting pourrait porter le premier coup pour le faire taire en fin de compte… Vu comment il le toisait lui aussi, cette possibilité n'était pas à écarter.

Le brun lâcha un profond soupir. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'un des deux seuls gars présents dans la pièce :

"- Enlève-lui la corde. Mais laisse ses mains attachées. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous joue un sale tour."

"- Attend, t'es sérieux Rogue ?!" cria le blondin.

"- Ça ne sert plus à rien de le retenir alors que nous sommes là. Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir de toute façon."

"- On ne sait pas ce dont il est capable. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce morveux est ingérable !"

La qualification de "morveux" ne plus guère au concerné, mais le terme "ingérable" lui arracha un rictus presque triomphant.

Le type à qui on venait de donner l'ordre s'approcha de Natsu pour exécuter la commande. Même pas dix secondes après, la corde fut coupée et le jeune garçon put enfin soulager ses épaules envahies de crampes. Il s'étira sans fin, faisant craquer la plupart de ses vertèbres. Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien…

Malheureusement pour lui, ce moment de bonheur fut assez court. Le type ramena rapidement ses deux mains devant lui pour les attacher à nouveau, tout ça sous le regard attentif des deux leaders du sixième district. Natsu garda son petit sourire en coin, levant les yeux sur celui en train de le ligoter plus confortablement.

"- Merci mec. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissant…"

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de finir sa tâche.

"- J'te paierai un verre en guise de remerciement."

"- …"

Le rose haussa un sourcil. Son sourire s'agrandit : "- Hé, t'as quelque chose sur la figure…"

"- Hein ?"

Le coup arriva sans crier gare. La tête de l'homme se fit projeter en arrière sous l'impact du front de Natsu contre le sien. Ce magnifique coup de boule résonna dans toute la pièce, manquant presque d'assommer le lycéen également. Sting et Rogue se relevèrent aussitôt tandis que le garçon se ruait déjà vers la porte.

"- Bwahaha ! Bien fait !" s'écria-t-il en tournant la poignée.

"- Saleté de… !"

"- Stop." Rogue retint son camarade fermement, laissant leur captif se précipiter vers la seule issue de l'endroit. Fier, Natsu les insulta une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'apprêter à s'enfuir... Chose qui n'arriva jamais.

"- Eh…"

Alors qu'il n'avait mis qu'un pas en dehors de la chambre, il fut immédiatement bloqué par la vue de tous les colosses qui envahissaient la première pièce reliée à la sienne. Sans compter qu'à l'extérieur de celle-ci se trouvaient sûrement des centaine de gars similaires à ceux-là dans les escaliers et même dans presque tout l'immeuble…

Natsu déglutit. Dès que les yeux des délinquants croisèrent ses prunelles ahuries, il se mit instinctivement à reculer dans l'autre pièce qu'il s'apprêtait tout juste à quitter. C'était au tour de Sting de ricaner.

"- Qui c'est l'idiot maintenant ?"

"- …"

Le deuxième type présent dans la salle se dépêcha de rattraper le rose et le tirer de force vers le fond de la pièce. "- H-Hé ! Arrête ! Attendez, c'est pas du jeu ! Sales tricheurs !"

Natsu se débattait encore quand tout à coup, des cris lointains résonnèrent dans tout l'immeuble, interrompant les garçons. Alors que les murmures s'élevaient au milieu de la horde du gang du district 6, une alerte générale se propagea jusqu'au dernier étage :

"- Zelef est arrivé !"

La surprise envahit tout le monde, y comprit le captif pour lequel le nom cité à l'instant s'était pourtant déplacé. Mais la surprise laissa bien vite la place à la satisfaction en ce qui concerne les deux leaders. Le rose regarda dans leur direction, soudain pris d'une angoisse qui le maintint aux tripes, l'empêchant de bouger d'un cheveu.

Sting réagit le premier : "- Bien, on dirait que ton _ami_ sait tenir parole. Au moins une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui reprocher."

"- …" Le jeune homme n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche. Ses pensées restaient concentrées sur l'arrivée de son soi-disant "bienfaiteur" qui allait très certainement envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Certes, sa venue le soulageait grandement, y avait pas à dire. Mais maintenant qu'il avait directement répondu à l'affront de Rogue et Sting, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

"- Il ne manque plus qu'à aller l'accueillir, t'en dis quoi Rogue ?"

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais le blond n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son ami était également en train de sourire.

* * *

La scène était ahurissante. Les gars de Zelef s'étaient rués sur l'ennemi dès qu'ils avaient pénétré l'immeuble. Les cris déchaînés n'avaient pu passer inaperçu vu comment l'écho les avait propagés dans tout l'escalier. Les poings et les armes s'abattaient comme des automates programmés uniquement pour frapper, les cris de rage s'élevaient de part et d'autres, se complétant par la suite de coups de pieds lancés ici et là ou bien d'une batte élancée vers une cible précise qui assommait en un coup toutes les victimes qu'elle touchait.

Gray restait planté devant le spectacle, bouche-bée. Il se tenait près de Zelef et sa bande habituelle qui ne faisaient que regarder d'un œil ennuyé pour les uns et excité pour deux autres. Laxus et Gajeel mourraient d'envie de se joindre à la bataille tout de suite, histoire de fracasser quelques mâchoire et d'abattre le plus d'ennemis possibles. Mais ils avaient des instructions précises, et celles-ci impliquaient malheureusement de n'agir qu'en dernier.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!" s'impatienta Gray qui avait enfin repris ses esprits. "Il faut leur donner un coup de main et se grouiller de récupérer Natsu !"

"- Pas tout de suite. Tenons-nous en au plan." trancha Zelef.

"- Quel plan ? Tes hommes sont en train de se battre et toi tu comptes rester les bras croisés à rien faire ?!"

"- Bon sang" soupira le yakuza. "Je savais bien que tu me causerai des soucis…"

Il continua avant que l'autre n'eut le temps de répondre. Il s'était pivoté vers lui, ses orbes carmines encrés dans l'océan foncé qu'étaient les prunelles du Fullbuster :

"- Le principe de la stratégie consiste à laisser mes troupes passer en premier afin de libérer le chemin et de me déplacer plus facilement. Ces idiots chercheront forcément à me retenir et me faire perdre mon temps en pensant m'affaiblir avant de les rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas prévu de leur faire ce plaisir. C'est pourquoi nous avancerons lorsqu'une meilleure opportunité se montrera et il ne restera donc plus qu'à finir les derniers ennemis debout et s'en prendre aux deux piliers principaux dans le but de libérer notre précieux Natsu-kun. Est-ce assez clair pour toi, ou bien comptes-tu encore foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir ?"

Gray resta sans voix face à l'impressionnante stratégie du type qu'il détestait le plus. Avait-il pensé à tout ça en chemin jusqu'ici ou avait-il planifié cette idée encore avant ? Le garçon n'aurait su dire si Zelef était doté d'une intelligence similaire à celle d'un génie, ou s'il était tout simplement doué pour trouver des plans. Il aurait certainement fait un très bon stratège à l'époque…

Il secoua la tête. Là n'était pas le moment de penser à des trucs pareils. Il aura tout le temps de l'admirer plus tard. Pour le moment, son seul et unique objectif était son meilleur ami.

"- C'est bon, j'ai compris." Il capitula en grognant. Au même moment, un type s'était mis à les charger de côté sans crier gare. Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne Zelef après que Gray l'ait miraculeusement esquivé, la barre de métal empoignée par l'assaillant arrêta sa lancée dans la main de Laxus, celui-ci s'étant aussitôt déplacé devant le brun ciblé.

"- Dommage, t'y étais presque."

"- … Eh ?"

Il se fit lever du sol par le col, puis d'un simple mouvement, le blond l'envoya planer dans les airs avant que l'ennemi vienne heurter l'une des colonnes placées dans le hall tout neuf. Gray ne put retenir une grimace au bruit de l'impact contre le pilier de béton.

D'autres rares opposant osèrent s'en prendre à eux par la suite, mais finir rapidement par le regretter à leur tour. Gajeel s'amusait à les rétamer sans effort, les regardant tomber comme des mouches.

Il finit de se craquer les poings après s'être occupé d'un énième ennemi, souriant à pleines dents. Cependant, bien qu'il semblait prendre goût à terrasser ses adversaires, cela finit tout de même par ne plus lui suffire. Ces petites frappes n'étaient pas à la hauteur de calmer sa soif de combat qui se propagea au fond de lui, le faisant bouillir au point de le rendre presque instable.

Son rictus s'agrandit en même temps que son impatience. Il avait besoin de cogner…

_**Vrrr… Vrrr…**_

Sentant le téléphone du Fullbuster vibrer dans sa main, Zelef jeta un coup d'œil à l'appareil électronique pour découvrir la notification d'un message reçu.

_**« On t'attend sur le toit. Dépêche-toi de venir si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à votre précieux copain. »**_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de ces mots. Comment ces types osaient-ils ainsi lui donner des ordres ? Il était le seul à commander, ces deux-là n'avaient aucun droit de l'ordonner de la sorte. Cependant, la mention de son cher Natsu ne lui permettait pas de faire ce qu'il voulait pour le bien de sa fierté seulement. Et ça non plus, Zelef n'appréciait pas du tout.

Il allait leur faire payer le prix de leurs actes très bientôt…

"- Les gars, on y va. Direction le toit."

Sans se poser de question, les autres suivirent le jeune homme qui avança dans la mêlée de délinquants sans se soucier des ennemis qui les entouraient. Gray hésita un moment à se bouger avant de se décider à les rattraper, non sans assommer un des gars du district 6 qui s'était stupidement jeté sur lui.

_"J'arrive Natsu… !"_

* * *

"- Lâche-moi connard !"

Natsu se débattait encore de la poigne de Sting qui l'avait traîné de force à l'extérieur. Les voilà maintenant sur le toit, éclairés par la lumière orangée du soleil couchant. Encore une vingtaine de minutes et l'obscurité s'emparera de toute la ville.

Le rose vit Rogue se pencher vers le bord, observant les derniers opposants conclure leur bataille dans la rue. Les flics n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer avec tout ce raffut. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'ils ne soient pas déjà sur les lieux. Heureusement pour eux, l'immeuble et son terrain en construction était un peu écarté du voisinage, ce qui leur permettait de garder une certaine discrétion vis-à-vis des habitations un peu plus loin. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient libres de toute suspicion.

"- Tu vas voir, je vais t'éclater !" cracha Natsu en s'agitant.

"- Ça j'en doute." Sting finit par le lâcher en le balançant sur le côté sans une once de compassion pour ses blessures.

"- Salaud… Je te jure que tu le regretteras."

"- Tu es sacrément persistant toi. Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?"

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son captif. "- Moi, persistant ? La bonne blague ! C'est pas moi qui planifie de kidnapper des gens et de les torturer juste par haine envers quelqu'un !"

Le blond tiqua.

"- Je sais que ce mec est détestable. Je sais que c'est un trou du cul et que tout le monde rêve de pouvoir lui foutre une beigne. Mais quand même, c'est pas une raison !"

Natsu n'avait pu retenir l'explosion de colère qui s'était accumulée à force de se confronter à Sting. Toute cette histoire devenait ridicule. Déjà, il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans pour commencer. Ensuite, s'ils voulaient régler des comptes qu'ils le fassent entre eux seulement ! Qu'ils n'impliquent pas des innocents dans leur merdier juste par convenance ! Non mais c'était quoi ces manies !?

"- J'en ai ma claque ! Arrêtez de vous croire supérieurs juste parce que vous avez réussi à vous en prendre à quelqu'un par surprise ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des sous-merdes ! Une vraie bande de lâches !"

"- Ça suffit !" hurla le blond. Il envoya rouler le lycéen par la force de son pied. Les paroles de ce dernier étaient parvenues à percer son masque de fierté. Se voir traiter de lâche lui ravivait d'horribles souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé garder enfouis au fond de lui. Des images de lui et de Rogue, de leurs amis du district 6 déjà bien ravagé par la racaille de l'époque.

Une violente bataille avait fait rage à ce moment-là, et lui et son ami avaient été témoin de toute la scène. Leur ancien leader s'était fait littéralement démolir et avait été forcé de plier le genou devant le vainqueur de cette guerre, alors que ce dernier n'était autre qu'un sale gosse prépubère qui les regardait de haut d'un air tellement fier qu'on aurait cru voir ses yeux ricaner à sa place. Il se tenait là, au milieu du chaos du sixième district ravagé par le précédent combat. Un événement épique qui restera gravé dans les mémoires de tous ceux présents à cet instant, dont celle des deux nouveaux leaders de Saber Tooth.

"- Tu ne comprends pas…" siffla Sting, tête baissée. "Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as pas expérimenté ce que nous avons vécu. Tu n'étais pas là... Tu n'étais pas là et tu oses nous traiter de lâches ?! Je ne l'accepterai pas. Je refuse de me faire insulter de la sorte par un stupide ignorant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit !"

"- … De quoi tu parles ?!"

"- Ce type…" commença le blond en serrant les poings. "Ce type nous a humilié."

Il se revit alors des années en arrière, épuisé et restreint par les innombrables blessures qu'il avait subi, face au vainqueur de la guerre de gang qui se tenait au sommet du tas de ses alliés inconscients. Le rictus diabolique qu'il arborait à ce moment n'équivalait pas le regard tranchant de ses prunelles d'un rouge luisant qui glaça le sang de Sting dès lors que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Un cri de rage avait alors commencé à se former dans sa gorge, exprimant toute la haine et la frustration qui l'avaient pris aux tripes à la réalisation de leur défaite cuisante.

"- Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment." finit Sting en se rapprochant du lycéen. Il le souleva par le col, plongeant ses yeux glacials dans ceux du rose.

"- Nous allons lui faire subir le même enfer qu'il nous a fait vivre, on le fera redescendre de son nuage sur lequel il nous regarde de haut… nous le traînerons dans la boue et lui ferons comprendre à son tour à quel point il est pathétique ! Nous lui ferons regretter d'être né, tu m'entends ?!"

Natsu ne put que froncer les sourcils face à cet affront envers leur ennemi mutuel. Est-ce que ces mots ne sonnaient pas un peu trop illusoires ? C'était bien beau de se dévouer à la vengeance, mais il fallait quand même garder un peu les pieds sur terre. Oui, Zelef n'était pas invulnérable et était parfaitement capable de se faire vaincre, mais le garçon savait que la force de ce type ne résidait pas que dans ses poings.

Il avait également des monstres à son service qui savaient se battre presque aussi bien que lui, sans parler du pouvoir financier qui le soutenait dans l'ombre par le biais des affaires de son père ! Même s'il perdait ce soir, ça ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il revienne encore plus fort qu'avant. Ce gars était déjà quasiment invincible à l'heure actuelle, à quoi bon l'amener à devenir trois fois plus monstrueux ?!

"- Je suis flatté d'être la cible de tant de haine à ton égard, Sting…"

Sting et Natsu ouvrirent grand leurs yeux à l'entendre du sarcasme familier dans cette voix qu'ils connaissaient tant. Les deux pivotèrent leur tête d'un geste synchronisé et se tendirent à la vue de celui qu'ils maudissaient tant.

"- NATSU !"

Le visage du rose s'éclaircit à la vue de son ami derrière le yakuza aux orbes rouges.

"- Gray… !"

Le brun souffla de soulagement en voyant son camarade sain et sauf. Durant toute la journée il s'était inquiété à s'en bouffer les doigts. Il avait enfin la joie de revoir Natsu après toutes ces heures angoissantes. Il semblait être en pleine forme, mais les bleus et les petites tâches de sang apparentes sur ses fringues et son visage n'échappèrent pas à ses yeux.

Pareil pour Zelef. Bien que sa mauvaise humeur actuelle soit plus due à la chère petite réunion touchante entre les deux amis qu'aux blessures de son auto-proclamée propriété. Il faut dire que l'attention de Natsu était complètement absorbée par la présence de cet idiot de Fullbuster. Ça avait de quoi irriter le yakuza qui avait pris la peine de faire tout ce chemin pour lui…

Mais sa contrariété disparut bien vite et il se reporta plus sérieusement sur les deux leaders de Saber Tooth qui lui faisaient face.

"- Tu as pris ton temps" lança Rogue dans une pointe de sarcasme.

"- Je suis désolé, certains de vos subalternes se sont mis en travers ma route pendant que j'étais en chemin. Mes camarades sont en train de régler leur compte à l'heure qu'il est."

Le ténébreux dessina un léger rictus. "- Hm, peu importe. C'est toi que je veux."

Il s'avança. Son camarade fit de même en tirant Natsu avec lui. Rogue tourna la tête de moitié vers le blond :

"- Je sais que tu meures d'envie de l'affronter, mais je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit avec les mains chargées."

"- Hé !"

"- Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. Je te laisse le reste."

"- Enfoiré. T'avais tout prévu depuis le début, hein ?" grogna Sting. Voilà donc pourquoi il persistait à lui demander de se charger du lycéen. Il a toujours su que Rogue était rusé, mais il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Le fusillant du regard, il resta en retrait tandis que les deux autres se positionnaient face à face.

Natsu se croyait devant un vieux film de gangster. Il ne manquait plus que la petite mélodie de cow-boy avant un duel et la mise en scène serait parfaite.

Le silence sembla durer une éternité. On entendait plus que le braillement des autres dans tout l'immeuble. La tension était palpable. L'atmosphère émettait tellement de pression que l'air en devenait lourd, presque angoissant.

Zelef allait se battre. Lui, le mystérieux et authentique tyran du lycée Ishiyama qui refusait d'user lui-même les poings inutilement allait enfin dévoiler ses fameuses capacités de combat, et tout ça pour sauver un misérable lycéen avec qui il se disputait tout le temps ? Enfin, c'était Natsu qui se disputait toujours avec lui, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'eux deux n'étaient en rien de bons camarades assez généreux l'un envers l'autre pour se venir en aide !

"- Je ne montrerai aucune clémence envers toi." prévint Rogue en brisant le silence.

"- J'attends de voir ça."

Agacé, le leader de Saber Tooth initia le premier mouvement. Il prit appui sur sa jambe et s'élança droit sur Zelef qui attendit sagement le premier coup venir. Le poing de Rogue brassa d'abord de l'air, manquant de peu le visage du yakuza. Sans se laisser abattre, il répéta son mouvement de la main gauche, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à repousser le brun sur plusieurs mètres.

Il sentit la colère l'envahir peu à peu. Plus Zelef esquivait, plus la rage de Rogue s'agrandissait.

Gray et Natsu étaient plutôt stupéfaits de voir à quel point ce type était agile. Il parvenait clairement à éviter les coups rapides du Saber Tooth… était-il capable de les deviner par hasard ?!

"- Cesse de fuir, Zelef ! Attaque-moi !"

L'interpellé ne fit que sourire, ce qui eut pour don de mettre son adversaire hors de lui. Mettant toute la puissance dans le prochain coup, Rogue chargea à nouveau vers le lycéen, et Zelef esquiva à nouveau.

Seulement, son opposant reprit très vite son équilibre et vint lever la jambe en pivotant de côté. Le yakuza réagit trop tard et se prit de plein fouet le pied de l'autre garçon. Le silence retomba comme une enclume, laissant les visages des deux élèves d'Ishiyama sous le choc.

Quelqu'un venait de frapper Zelef. Quelqu'un avait actuellement réussi un tel exploit… ! Était-ce bien réel ? Une hallucination ? Non non non, ce n'était certainement pas un rêve. Pas cette fois. Et leurs pensées se confirmèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent un minuscule filet de sang couler sur le coin des lèvres du malfrat.

Ce dernier porta son pouce sur la fine ligne rougeâtre et l'essuya d'un trait vif. Son rictus dorénavant disparu, il porta ses yeux froids sur celui qui avait osé commettre un tel affront.

"- Je dois admettre que tu as du potentiel. Ça change des déchets que j'ai l'habitude d'écraser…"

"- Peu importe" trancha l'autre, "Viens te battre."

Le yakuza réprima un sourire. Cet adversaire était curieusement intéressant. Réussir à lui porter un coup de la sorte… cela faisait bien quelques années que quelqu'un était parvenu à l'atteindre par surprise. Ce combat promettait d'être palpitant.

Sans un mot de plus, Zelef se précipita à son tour sur l'ennemi.

Mais Sting et Natsu n'eurent pas le temps de voir le moment de l'impact comme quelque chose vint également tenter de les percuter, obligeant l'autre Saber Tooth à se décaler.

"- Gray !" cria le rose en reconnaissant son camarade. Celui-ci s'était aussi décidé à bouger puisque visiblement, rester immobile n'aiderait en rien son ami. Et pour ça, il devait battre le blondinet qui le retenait encore en otage. D'abord surpris, Sting fronça les sourcils :

"- Oh, c'est toi. Tu es tellement désespéré de retrouver ton précieux copain que tu oses venir m'affronter ?" Il sourit, sarcastique : "Je voulais absolument m'occuper de cet enfoiré moi-même" dit-il en pointant Zelef d'un revers de pouce. "Mais ça ne me dérange pas de me charger d'un petit insecte en attendant notre heure de gloire…"

"- Salaud."

Sting se débarrassa de son fardeau (Natsu) et para le coup du brun avec fermeté. Il fut plutôt étonné de voir que le lycéen était assez fort pour réussir à le faire reculer, bien qu'il ne fit que deux pas en arrière. "- Oh ? Je vais peut-être m'amuser en fin de compte !~" ricana celui-ci en atteignant l'autre de son poing.

Natsu s'était aussitôt relevé, prêt à porter secours à son camarade. Ce dernier fit de même en faisant face au type qui venait de lui abîmer l'arcade.

"- Bon sang… si seulement Cana nous avait donné de véritables leçons de combat au lieu de nous faire soulever ces maudites mottes de foin… !"

"- Haha. On devrait peut-être lui demander de nous rembourser la moitié ?"

"- Et me retrouver dans le même état dans lequel je m'apprête à finir ? Merci, mais je crois que je préfère me faire amocher avec dignité."

Le rose ricana à nouveau, réveillant de petites douleurs dans les côtes dues aux multiples coups qu'il s'était pris quelques heures plus tôt. Sting plissa le front, regardant avec irritation les deux compagnons papoter comme si de rien était. Il fit claquer sa langue :

"- Hé ! Ça va, je vous dérange pas ? Vous voulez pas que je vous serve du thé pendant que vous y êtes ?"

Gray réprima un rire avant de se forcer à se concentrer encore une fois. Deux secondes plus tard, le voilà en train d'échanger de nouveaux coups avec le second leader de Saber Tooth. De son côté, Natsu tentait vainement de se défaire de ses liens qui lui broyaient à moitié le poignet. Plus il essayait de tirer sur la corde, plus ça lui égratignait la peau. Allons bon. Il n'avait pas demandé à changer la façon de l'attacher pour qu'il se retrouve encore une fois à souffrir… !

Raaaah ! Ils s'y prenaient vraiment comme des manches, ces idiots du district 6 !

...

Rogue s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Sa peau autrefois pâle était maintenant tâchée d'une couleur écarlate en contraste avec son épiderme. Il jeta un regard noir à l'autre brun dont le visage montrait des marques similaires aux siennes. Les deux garçons étaient à force égales. Leur lutte n'était qu'un échange répétitifs de coups rendus à chacun, faisant du combat une bataille d'endurance.

La victoire reviendrait à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps.

"- Tu es décidément intéressant." lança Zelef à l'attention du ténébreux.

Celui-ci leva un regard noir vers la cause de toute sa haine. Lui qui pensait pouvoir en finir avec lui après avoir passé tant de temps à forger sa détermination dans le but de se venger, il réalisait maintenant qu'il était loin de son objectif. Ce petit jeu pourrait bien durer plus longtemps que prévu…

Serrant les dents, il jeta sur le brun et lui asséna une droite pleine de colère. Il n'allait pas abandonner après être arrivé si loin. Et il allait encore moins se faire laminer ici alors que sa fierté en tant que membre de Saber Tooth était en jeu !

Il accumulait les coups que le yakuza ne cherchait même pas à esquiver.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Bats-toi !"

Zelef se contentait de sourire tout en encaissant les attaques unes par unes. Il avait de grandes chances de finir sonné mais il s'en contre-fichait. Son adversaire était fort. Probablement pas plus fort que lui, mais assez pour que le lycéen se laisse faire, prenant le temps de se souvenir de la douleur plaisante donnée par le combat intense qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des lustres. Plus Rogue le frappait, plus la hargne du yakuza se ravivait. Et ce jusqu'à ce que le dernier coup vienne réveiller son côté sournoisement menaçant qui redonna un peu de sérieux dans leur hostilité.

Il attrapa le poing du ténébreux avant que celui-ci ne vienne le cogner encore une fois. Ses yeux rouges furent traverser d'une lueur ardente l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait à peine conscience du sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres et du sourire qu'il affichait depuis tout à l'heure.

"- Connard… Tu te moques de moi ?" siffla Rogue pour qui la question fut ignorée par le même rictus qui le mettait hors de lui.

Puis Zelef finit par passer à l'offensive à son tour, repoussant son opposant avec brutalité avant de s'acharner sur lui également.

...

Gray atterrit violemment sur le sol. Pendant que Natsu bataillait avec ses liens, lui tentait de se charger de Sting qui s'avérait plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Il grimaça. Sa douleur à l'épaule lui donnait l'impression de s'être fait poignarder. Il leva les yeux vers le blond qui avançait lentement dans sa direction en ricanant. Cet enfoiré avait l'air de prendre son pied…

"- Relève-toi abruti !" s'écria le rose. Il voulait aller l'aider mais il fallait d'abord se débarrasser de cette foutue corde qui lui broyait les mains.

"- La ferme…" grogna le Fullbuster en se remettant debout avec difficulté.

Il haletait. Sa tête et son épaule lui faisaient horriblement mal. Le prochain coup risquait de le mettre K.O. Il reprit une position plus stable et se concentra à nouveau sur son ennemi à quelques pas devant lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de le contrer… et vite. Décidant de prendre les devants, il alla attaquer avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de bouger et tenta de lui asséner un coup.

Le blond l'évita à la dernière seconde et le brun sentit quelque chose passer au ras de sa joue. D'abord surpris, son expression se figea lorsqu'il aperçut un couteau dans les mains de Sting qu'il exhibait fièrement. Portant la main à l'endroit où il avait senti le frôlement sur sa joue, il la retira et découvrit avec choc les quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine étalées sur ses doigts.

"- Qu'est-ce que… ?"

"- C'est de la triche !" le coupa Natsu. "C'est un combat à mains nues, tu n'as pas honte de faire une chose pareille ?!"

"- De la triche ?" répéta Sting. "Hahaha ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de naïfs vous savez."

Il attaqua à nouveau le brun qui fit de son mieux pour éviter la lame du couteau, mais qui ne put empêcher l'arme de lui érafler l'avant-bras et le dessous de ses côtes. Il recula vivement et mit autant de distance que possible entre lui et Sting. Ce dernier sourit :

"- Sachez que dans un combat, tout est bon pour s'emparer de la victoire."

"- Tch. Quelle connerie !"

"- Une phrase digne d'un lâche." renchérit Gray dont l'esprit combatif s'était ravivé. Sting haussa les épaules comme s'il n'était en rien concerné par leur mécontentement.

"- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Quand vous aurez connu le véritable monde dans lequel vous vivez, vous comprendrez à quel point il est crucial de devenir lâche pour sauver sa peau."

Il faisait tournoyer son couteau tandis qu'il parlait. Il ne vit pas tout de suite l'adolescent se jeter sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante et ne put esquiver l'impact cette fois. Les deux garçons se projetèrent sur le sol en roulant sur quelques mètres. Gray parvint tout de même à balancer le couteau hors de la portée de l'autre voyou.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et chercha à assommer son adversaire avec le reste de force qui lui restait. Il le frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne bougerait pas avant un bon moment. Une fois certain qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire, il se précipita vers Natsu, ramassant l'arme blanche en chemin.

"- Nat' ! Ça va, t'as rien ?"

"- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs…" admit ce dernier en grimaçant. Il tendit les bras et laissa Gray défaire ses liens. Ça y est. Il allait enfin être libéré… Il allait pouvoir foutre une patate dans la face de ce macaque de Saber Tooth ! Il était excité rien que d'y penser.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil vers le combat entre Zelef et son autre kidnappeur. Leur lutte était toujours aussi violente qu'au début. Zelef semblait tout de même avoir l'avantage mais Rogue ne se laissait pas faire non plus. Les coups s'enchaînaient, s'esquivaient parfois mais frappaient la plupart du temps.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Natsu ressentit une pointe de jalousie le gagner. Ce type était capable de rivaliser avec son ennemi juré et avait le privilège de lui livrer une bataille impressionnante. De son côté, l'adolescent n'avait jamais pu être capable de l'effleurer une seule fois durant toute sa scolarité du lycée. Il était tellement pathétique que ses sbires s'occupaient toujours de lui régler son compte à sa place. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver à la place du délinquant du Saber Tooth…

Soudain, une ombre derrière son ami le fit tressaillir. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

"- GRAY !"

Le brun, finissant tout juste de couper les derniers bouts de cordage, se retourna trop tard. Sting était venu abattre ses deux mains derrière sa nuque, le faisant tomber sur le côté, inconscient.

Le rose se débarrassa rapidement des restes de ses liens et serra le poing en direction du blond qui le repoussa d'un simple coup de pied. Natsu mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle. Il leva des yeux inquiets sur son camarade qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Son attention se reporta sur Sting qui s'approchait tout doucement, une aura sombre l'entourant de toute part. Son regard noir signifiait clairement qu'il n'était plus aussi amusé que tout à l'heure. L'attaque de Gray avait dû sacrément le mettre hors de lui.

Natsu n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. S'il se faisait désavantager maintenant, il n'aura plus aucune chance de gagner ce duel. Sans compter qu'il devait s'assurer que son ami allait bien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rua sur Sting qui s'écarta aussitôt. Une petite satisfaction étincela au fond du rose avant que celui-ci vienne se retourner sur un pied pour envoyer l'autre droit dans les côtes de son opposant qui recula sous le choc.

Natsu fut le premier à être surpris. Cette technique aurait certainement marché sur un prétendu délinquant des banlieues, mais il ne pensait pas réellement qu'il arriverait à affaiblir un type comme celui-là. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était autant amélioré… ?

"- Tu vas me le payer…" siffla l'autre en se redressant.

Son aura devint plus meurtrière cette fois, parvenant à figer le lycéen sur place. Ses méninges tournèrent à vive allure, réfléchissant au meilleur plan possible qui lui permettrait une éventuelle victoire. Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse trouver un quelconque moyen de s'en tirer. Il était encore sous le choc quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été entraîné sur le sol avec son bourreau au-dessus de lui, ses doigts se resserrant sur la gorge du lycéen sans défense.

Il était mal. Il allait mourir. Il allait se faire tuer d'une façon tellement pathétique…

_« C'est pas vrai… Bouge, Natsu… ! Bouge…. »_

Il avait beau se répéter les mêmes mots en boucle, son corps refusait de bouger. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus lent. Il sentait le manque de sang affluer dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir comme il voulait. Non… il n'était pas question qu'il finisse comme ça. Il n'était absolument pas d'accord de mourir étranglé par un attardé assoiffé de vengeance ! Il rouvrit les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais.

Tout à coup, l'adrénaline lui monta à la tête.

Dans une dernière poussée de force, il empoigna les poignets de Sting et fit de son mieux pour les éloigner de sa gorge.

"- Gh… Aaaaaah !"

Le genou de Natsu vint frapper le garçon dans l'abdomen. Il s'écarta et le rose en profita pour le projeter encore plus loin. Il se prit la gorge, le souffle saccadé.

"- Ha… Haa…"

Serrant les poings, il ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemi de se remettre du coup et se jeta à nouveau sur le blond. Ils roulèrent sur le sol sans cesser de se débattre l'un et l'autre, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus. Natsu parvint finalement à dominer Sting. Il commença à le frapper au visage :

"- Ça, c'est pour Gray."

_Bam— _

"- … ça, c'est pour moi."

_Bam— _

"- Et ça… c'est pour tout le reste !"

Sur ce, il lui balança une multitudes de coups à la suite, le laissant à peine reprendre sa respiration à chaque fois que son poing touchait sa face. Le blond hurlait de rage. Il se faisait dominer et ne parvenait même pas à reprendre l'avantage… Pourquoi ?! Comment avait-il réussi à se faire maîtriser de la sorte ? Où est-ce qu'il avait foiré ? Il aurait dû s'être occupé du cas de l'autre lycéen et être en train de finir celui-là, alors pourquoi était-il à terre à se faire frapper par ce connard aux cheveux roses ?!

"- Salaud !" hurla le leader de Saber Tooth. Il tenta de repousser l'adolescent mais celui-ci refusa de bouger. Il se contentait de le lyncher sans un mot, lui réglant son compte pour tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le début.

Natsu n'avait pas fini de lui en faire baver. Depuis le moment où il s'était heurté à lui dans la rue, il avait eu envie de lui fermer son clapet. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé quand il s'est réveillé attaché dans la pièce de l'immeuble et qu'il s'est fait tabassé par les deux leaders du district 6 sans une once de compassion.

Il le frappait tellement qu'il semblait presque s'éloigner de la réalité. Il ne faisait que ce que son instinct lui dictait de faire. Frapper. Juste frapper. Et se sentir de plus en plus léger au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait libre court à son cerveau. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix au fond de lui ne lui hurle de reprendre ses esprits. Natsu hoqueta soudainement, prenant à nouveau le contrôle de son corps.

Il avait arrêté son poing juste avant qu'il atteigne le visage déjà bien abîmé du blond allongé par terre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser la situation.

Il venait de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et était venu cogner son ancien ravisseur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ait pus la capacité de bouger.

Il avait gagné.

...

Il avait… gagné… ?

... EH ?!

...

Rogue était encore en plein combat lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri de rage provenant de Sting. Il s'était alors retourné vers la scène et avait découvert avec stupeur la défaite qu'il était en train de subir. Il s'était apprêté à lui venir en aide mais Zelef ne lui avait pas simplifié les choses. Le yakuza avait continué à l'attaquer sans répit.

Il parvint tout de même à bloquer l'une de ses attaques, mais Zelef redoubla de puissance dans son prochain coup. Frappé de plein fouet d'une force démesurée, Rogue retomba sur le sol à moitié sonné. Il s'essuya le nez sanguinolent tout en essayant de se redresser. Ayant utilisé la plupart de ses forces dans son altercation contre Zelef, ses membres refusèrent de le soulever.

Il resta ainsi contre le béton frais, réalisant avec horreur l'ampleur de la situation.

Sting s'était fait battre. Et maintenant, lui-même ne parvenait même plus à se relever alors que son ennemi était encore debout, l'observant en silence.

Ces yeux luisants semblaient se moquer de lui. Ce regard sournois et méprisant donnait l'impression de le rabaisser plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Il se revoyait quelques années en arrière, se tenant aux côtés de centaines de types à terre et face au coupable de leur état lamentable… ce même garçon aux yeux carmins qui se tenait devant lui avec cet air arrogant similaire à celui qu'il arborait avant…

Une haine immense l'envahit. Hurlant avec fureur, il abattit son poing contre le sol.

"- POURQUOI !" s'écria-t-il.

Il frappa à nouveau.

"- POURQUOI BORDEL ?!"

Il plaqua son front contre la surface du toit, gardant les mains fermement serrées. Il se mit à trembler.

"- Depuis le jour où notre fierté s'est effondrée… On a été traité comme des moins-que-rien, des déchets, des sous-merdes… Nous n'étions plus les membres d'un Saber Tooth fort et redouté par tous. Nous étions devenus les membres d'un clan déchu, vaincu par un vulgaire collégien encore inconnu."

Natsu écoutait d'une oreille attentive les paroles du leader pendant qu'il essayait de calmer les derniers tremblements de ses mains.

"- Alors que les derniers membres nous lâchaient un par un, nous autres nous sommes entraînés comme des fous tous les jours, animés par le but de nous venger de ce foutu morveux et faire revivre notre district. On s'est d'abord occupés de ces chiens qui se payaient nos têtes, puis nous sommes montés au top de tous les clans qui voulaient s'emparer du territoire.

Il marqua une courte pause.

"- Nous avions finalement réussi à nous tenir à nouveau au sommet. Nous étions enfin parvenus à redonner espoir à tous ceux qui avaient abandonné. Il ne restait plus qu'à se confronter à celui qui nous avait détruits…"

Il releva les yeux sur Zelef, lui lançant un regard plus noir que jamais.

"- Trois ans… Il nous a fallu trois ans pour en arriver là. Et maintenant que tu te tiens face à nous, nous revoilà à joncher le sol après une seconde défaite !"

Il se remit à frapper le sol. "- Pourquoi, bordel ! Pourquoi nous ne parvenons pas à te vaincre ?! On a tout fait ! Tout !"

Il tapa du poing.

"- Mais rien ne change ! Absolument rien !"

Encore.

"- Je te hais, Zelef ! Tu m'entends ?!"

Encore.

"- Je te hais !"

Et encore.

"- Je te hais…"

Natsu ne sut que dire. Entendre la véritable raison derrière toute cette aversion pour le yakuza le laissait perplexe. Ces gens avaient déjà goûté à la défaite eux aussi… Et apparemment, cet échec cuisant avait laissé un énorme vide dans leur existence, au point de se voir consumer par la vengeance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une étrange sensation apparut dans la poitrine du garçon. Non pas une sensation de pitié, étrangement pour lui, mais plutôt une pointe de… colère ?

Il entendit le léger souffle du blond à côté de lui. Il l'observa fixer un point inexistant dans le ciel de plus en plus assombri.

"- On a perdu" murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Natsu y voyait un mélange de déception et d'amertume qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux vides. Le rose serra les dents.

"- Rogue a raison. Rien a changé…"

Explosant de colère, Natsu l'attrapa brutalement par le col, réussissant à peine à le surprendre. Il le secoua : "- Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système."

"- Vous avez traversé énormément de choses, tout ça pour accomplir votre objectif, et maintenant que vous avez perdu en ayant foutu la merde vous commencez à vous lamenter ? Non mais j'y crois pas !"

Sting fronça légèrement les sourcils. "- Qu'est-ce que…"

"- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai vraiment pitié de vous."

Cette fois, l'étincelle d'émotion se raviva dans les prunelles de Sting. Il fusilla le rose du regard, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge si son corps n'était pas en si mauvais état.

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!"

"- J'avais raison. Vous n'êtes que des lâches."

"- Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Nous ne sommes pas des lâches ! Nous-"

"- VOUS êtes des lâches !" le coupa Natsu, "Tout ce temps où vous vous êtes apitoyés sur votre sort, tout ce temps où vous vous êtes nourris de haine pour votre ennemi, ne jurant plus que sur votre revanche… En réalité vous vous êtes seulement cachés derrière votre défaite."

"- QUOI !?"

"- Vous ne vouliez pas accepter la réalité et aviez uniquement couru après l'ombre de votre prétendue future victoire ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parvient à changer. Moi, je ne sais rien ? Oh, mais je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Moi aussi, je me suis fait humilier par ce type. Moi aussi je me suis fait rabaissé et moqué par ce putain de tyran de yakuza arrogant ! Chaque jour était un calvaire. Je le haïssais. Je le méprisais du plus profond de mon cœur. J'aurai donné mon âme au diable pour pouvoir être capable de lui foutre une raclée juste une seule fois dans ma vie… !"

Il reprit son souffle, toujours en serrant le col de Sting entre ses mains.

"- Mais tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai pas fait. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un moins-que-rien pour autant ? Certainement pas. Alors arrêtez de vous accabler pour un type qui n'en vaut pas la peine, bordel ! Passez à autre chose !"

"- Tu nous demande l'impossible ! Y a pas moyen qu'on arrive à oublier ce qu'a fait ce fils de-"

"- Allez de l'avant !" cria Natsu en secouant encore une fois le jeune blond qui s'était figé. "Avancez, nom d'un chien ! N'allez pas courir après votre ancienne dignité. Forgez-vous en une nouvelle !"

Même Rogue sentit les paroles du rose le traverser. Lui qui avait passé ces trois dernières années à tout faire pour récupérer la fierté des Saber Tooth, voilà qu'on lui disait maintenant de l'oublier et de recommencer à zéro ? Impossible. C'était juste impossible. Ils ne parviendraient pas à faire un truc pareil… pas vrai ?

… Il se sentait pathétique. Il s'était fait battre et maintenant un pauvre lycéen lui faisait la morale. Il se sentait tellement lamentable qu'il se mit à ricaner, se moquant de son propre pathétisme

Natsu finit enfin par se calmer. Voyant qu'il se tenait toujours sur le jeune garçon, il se dépêcha de se retirer, tombant sur les fesses à côté de lui. Toute sa colère avait laissé place à la fatigue cette fois, épuisé d'avoir tant crié sur son ancien kidnappeur. Il faut dire que leurs réactions lui avaient fait perdre son calme. Il était d'ailleurs lui-même étonné d'avoir laissé agir ses pulsions ainsi. Rares étaient les fois où ça lui arrivait.

Enfin, quand ça n'impliquait pas Zelef, bien entendu.

"- Hé…" lança le blond.

Le rose baissa les yeux vers lui. "- Est-ce qu'il est vraiment possible… de passer à autre chose ?"

Natsu lui lança un regard étonné. Il n'avait l'habitude de voir Sting aussi docile… pas durant ces (presque) vingt-quatre heures passées avec lui en tout cas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant soigneusement à quoi répondre. Il est vrai qu'il avait parlé sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

"- Eh bien… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas. À moins d'être un idiot fini qui s'entêterait à se faire contrôler par ses propres sentiments jusqu'à son dernier souffle…"

Il lança un regard sarcastique au concerné : "- Es-tu ce genre de personne ?"

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Sting ne se laissa pas provoquer par le ton sournois de Natsu. Il parut y réfléchir sérieusement avant de nier.

"- Je ne pense pas."

… L'adolescent resta sans voix. Est-ce qu'il avait bien le Sting arrogant et intimidant devant les yeux ? La défaite lui avait-il lavé le cerveau au point de le rendre aussi sage… ?!

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Natsu se mit à sourire. Pas une grimace ou un rictus narquois comme tout à l'heure. Cette fois c'était un véritable sourire harmonieux auquel étaient venu s'ajouter de légères couleurs roses sur ses joues.

"- Alors tout va bien. Tu y arriveras !"

Sting en resta bouche-bée. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu un sourire pareil capable de le prendre par surprise. Celui-ci était totalement dénué de mauvaises intentions et reflétait parfaitement l'honnêteté du jeune garçon. Il était tellement absorbé par l'expression magnifique de Natsu qu'il ne fit même pas attention aux violentes rougeurs qui envahit son propre visage.

Il serait resté comme ça une éternité si Rogue ne l'avait pas interpellé plus loin.

"- Sting. On y va." dit-il après s'être difficilement relevé. Sting mit un long moment avant de bouger. Et il mit encore plus de temps à réagir lorsque Natsu s'était mit debout pour l'aider à se relever. Hésitant, il se laissa soulever par le bras et se dépêcha de rejoindre le brun près de la porte, non sans jeter un dernier regard curieux vers le rose.

"- Ne crois pas que tout est terminé, Zelef." lança Rogue à son attention. "Nous avons perdu, mais nous reviendrons encore plus forts. Ce sera à la loyale la prochaine fois, tiens-toi prêt." Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots.

Zelef lui rendit son rictus. "- J'ai hâte."

S'échangeant un dernier regard, Rogue disparut dans les escaliers, aussitôt suivi de Sting.

Toute la tension s'effaça d'un seul coup, libérant Natsu d'un poids considérable. Soupirant de soulagement, il s'affaissa une fois de plus sur le sol, près de son ami encore inconscient. Il prit appui sur ses bras positionnés derrière lui.

"- Fini… c'est enfin terminé… !" s'exclama-t-il. Il était vraiment tenté d'exécuter la danse de la joie actuellement. Et il aurait été capable de le faire, si la douleur dans ses bras et ses côtes ne s'était pas ravivée pour lui rappeler à quel point il était amoché. Un nouveau soupir sortit de sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du brun dans son dos qui s'arrêta à son niveau. Lui aussi avait pas mal d'égratignures ici et là, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Pas autant que les crampes de l'autre adolescent en tout cas.

"- Content que tu sois encore en vie" ironisa Zelef.

Natsu se retourna de moitié, observant le sourire espiègle se glisser sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

"- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne partage pas cet avis pour ma part."

"- Haha. J'aurais été surpris du contraire."

Le rose fit claquer sa langue. Il détourna le regard vers son ami allongé au sol. Il voulait éviter tout contact visuel avec Zelef si possible. Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec lui (et à cause de lui), il était censé se montrer froid à son égard, ou il aurait au moins exprimer son mécontentement pour tous ces événements dont il était le principal fautif.

Mais bizarrement, Natsu n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère. Au contraire même, il était redevable à ce type. Zelef était quand même venu le tirer de ce pétrin au prix d'une sacrée bagarre, il ne pouvait pas nier ce fait.

"- Au fait, j'attends toujours ton accueil Natsu-kun~"

Natsu fronça les sourcils. "- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"- Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je t'ai demandé de me réserver un accueil chaleureux quand j'arriverais."

L'adolescent fit marcher ses méninges. Il réfléchit dix secondes avant de se souvenir de la conversation téléphonique quelques heures plus tôt. Un long frisson parcourut son corps, redoutant peu à peu le sens caché derrière ce soit-disant 'accueil.'

"- O-Oh… ça…" Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer le tremblement de sa voix.

"- Alors ?"

L'adolescent déglutit.

"- … M-Merci… d'être venu me-"

"- Non, non Natsu-kun. Pas comme ça."

Le rictus que le brun arborait actuellement ne pouvait pas être plus sinistre que ça. Il se mit à hauteur du lycéen et posa une main sur son épaule. Il agrippa gentiment ses cheveux de sorte à ramener son visage face au sien. Natsu aurait pu résister et s'obstiner à garder la tête tournée. Il aurait pu, oui. Mais il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, Zelef aura toujours ce qu'il veut.

Il fit face aux intenses prunelles rouges et désireuses, se faisant rage pour ne pas reculer et s'enfuir comme il mourrait d'envie de faire maintenant. Le délinquant garda son sourire triomphant, même lorsque ses lèvres étaient chastement venues s'emparer de celles de Natsu.

Ce baiser n'était pas aussi intense que les précédents, mais l'effet ne changeait pas. Le pouls de l'adolescent accéléra à vive allure et sa peau se mit à frissonner de plaisir malgré sa répugnance pour ce genre chose. Deux garçons n'avaient pas à s'embrasser de la sorte. Ce n'était pas normal ! Ce n'était pas normal, et pourtant Natsu était le premier à trouver ça plaisant.

Vraiment… qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

"- Pourquoi ?" fit-il après que Zelef ait interrompu ce moment chaleureux.

Ce dernier émit un petit ricanement. Il continua à caresser les mèches roses de Natsu, puis il vint doucement placer ses deux mains contre les joues de celui-ci. Collant son front au sien, il sourit de plus bel :

"- Parce que je ne suis qu'un putain de tyran de yakuza arrogant."

.

.

.

* * *

_... Bon. C'était comment ?!_

_Haha pardon. Ce chapitre m'a tellement saoulé que j'ai besoin de décompresser... *zenzenzenzen* J'espère que les combats n'ont pas été trop ennuyants, et que vous avez pris plaisir à lire. _

_Sinon... WOZAAAA ! MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! Vous égayez mes journées, vous le savez ça ? J'avais vraiment besoin de ça ces derniers temps, alors je vous remercie infiniment. J'espère que vous m'accompagnerez jusqu'à la fin de cette petite aventure...~ _

_Petite annonce : _  
_Les résultats du sondage ont été annoncés. ... Gomen, cette fic n'a pas été désignée pour être continuée plus vite que les autres alors les rythmes de parution auront encore un peu tendance à se faire longs... je suis vraiment désolée T-T_

_Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un minuscule bonus de fin. J'ai encore été inspirée... ne m'en veuillez pas._

* * *

******OMAKE******

* * *

-Rogue : (à Zelef) C'est toi que je veux.

-Zelef : …

-Natsu : …

-Sting : …

-Tous : …

-Zelef : … *rougit*

-Tous : WHAT ?!

* * *

****END****


	11. Chapter 10

_Heeeey ! _

_Nous sommes bientôt Noël alors en guise de cadeau, je vous offre le chapitre 10 tout fraîchement terminé ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~_

* * *

_**Tendre Voyou - Chapitre 10**_

.

.

Le silence était palpable. La tension dans l'air était telle que les poils de ses bras se dressaient sur sa peau. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il sentait son estomac se rétracter au fond de lui, manquant presque de lui faire recracher le peu de ce qu'il avait pris au petit déjeuner ce matin.

Natsu déglutit. Ce geste faillit le faire tressaillir tellement le bruit résonna dans ce silence infini qui régnait dans le bureau du gérant de Blue Pegasus. Voilà trois minutes déjà que leur conversation muette avait commencé et apparemment, aucun des deux ne semblaient partant pour prononcer un seul mot.

Pourquoi se trouvait-il assis face au chef de l'enseigne si tôt le matin ? C'est très simple : cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le café, ayant disparu sans prévenir personne et réapparaissant comme par magie dans le petit restaurent du jour au lendemain. Il devait donc quelques excuses à son patron pour lui avoir fait faux bond tout ce temps.

Le seul problème était... Comment lui expliquer son absence sans évoquer son kidnapping et sa séquestration d'une journée entière, ainsi que la guerre de gang dans laquelle il avait été entraînés sans avoir son mot à dire ?

Bien sûr, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas balancer de but en blanc. Il se ferait passer pour un imbécile mythomane ou pire encore, un fauteur de troubles qui risquerait d'attirer les ennuis dans au café... Non non non. Il lui fallait une excuse qui tienne la route. Un accident de moto ou autre, qui coïnciderait avec ses hématomes encore apparents et son bandage autour de la tête. Sans oublier le strap enroulé à son poignet qu'il devait garder pendant une bonne semaine... ordre du médecin.

"- Hum..." Natsu finit par faire le premier pas. "Kotobuki-san, je... je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt de mon absence. Il... Il y a eu un... un petit _'imprévu'_ qui m'a mis dans l'impossibilité de venir travailler, et..."

L'autre ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer l'adolescent sans un mot. Son regard était sévère, comme si le moindre faux pas de la part du rose transpercerait aussitôt ce dernier. Natsu déglutit à nouveau. Il sentait que c'était foutu. Il avait eu la chance de trouver un job décent et voilà qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air à cause d'un stupide malentendu qui lui a valu l'état dans lequel il se retrouvait maintenant.

Les yeux de l'homme voulait tout dire. Il allait se faire virer dès qu'il aura fini de bredouiller ses pitoyables excuses. Ce n'était qu'une période d'essai de toute manière, il avait tous les droits de le foutre à la porte comme il l'entendait.

Comme il s'y était un peu attendu, il n'aura pas fait long feu au café...

"- Monsieur Dragnir."

L'adolescent tressaillit sur sa chaise. "- O-Oui... ?"

L'homme continua de le scruter un long moment avant de fermer les yeux et se mettre à soupirer.

"- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu t'arriver... Mais ton état actuel m'en dit long sur les événements qui ont dû se produire. Est-ce que ces bleus sont la raison de votre absence ces derniers jours ?"

"- ..."

Natsu se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à donner sa version des faits plutôt que des gros bobards tirés de son incapable de cerveau. Il voyait bien que le gérant sondait le moindre de ses faits et gestes et allait analyser la véracité de ses explications. Kotobuki n'était peut-être pas devin, mais le rose stressait tellement qu'il commençait à y croire.

"- Kotobuki-san, je... !"

"- Non, n'en dis pas plus." le coupa l'adulte.

"- ..."

L'homme observait le garçon depuis tout à l'heure. Son air défaitiste et apitoyé finit par lui faire lâcher un soupir. Il se cala profondément dans son siège :

"- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais si tu crois que je vais te mettre à la porte à cause d'une simple broutille aussi insignifiante tu te trompes complètement."

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu... ?

"- Hein ?"

"- Moi aussi j'ai été jeune, gamin ! Je me retrouvais dans le même état que toi presque à chaque fois que je rentrais de l'école. Hahaha !"

"- A-Attendez... ça veut dire que j'suis pas viré ?!"

"- Hm ? J'ai pourtant cru être clair tout à l'heure… tu gardes le job, petit."

"- SÉRIEUX !?"

Soupirant, Ichiya se pencha légèrement en avant :

"- Je ne te blâme pas pour ton manque d'assiduité. En revanche, il serait préférable de ne pas recommencer à l'avenir. Nous manquons déjà d'employés, il est difficile de remplacer quelqu'un tu comprends."

Le rose hocha timidement la tête. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il gardait le poste... Le gérant sourit en voyant l'expression ahuri du lycéen.

"- Bien. Si tu as compris, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour commencer la semaine prochaine ?"

Il fallut cinq secondes pour que les mots atteignent le cerveau de Natsu. On venait de lui proposer un poste officiel. Lui, le grand flemmard incapable et bagarreur, allait travailler pour de vrai pour la première fois de sa vie ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

"- Oui ! Vous pouvez absolument compter sur moi, Kotobuki-san ! Je jure de ne pas vous décevoir !"

* * *

"- Tu déconnes ?"

"- Je te jure. Je suis officiellement serveur au Blue Pegasus !"

"- Pff... Hahaha- ah... Aïe ! Aoutch...!"

Le rire de Gray lui provoqua un pic de douleur dans l'abdomen suite à ses blessures. Il crispa sa mâchoire et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se marrer à nouveau.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"- Rien. Juste que le fait de t'imaginer en serveur... Non, c'est pas crédible du tout ! Haha !"

Natsu fronça les sourcils. Il était venu rendre visite à son ami en guise de sympathie et d'excuse pour l'avoir mêlé à cette bagarre et le voilà qu'il se foutait de lui.

Lui même étant légèrement blessé, le rose avait tout de même tiqué à la vue de Gray tranquillement assis devant la playstation malgré ses hématomes et ses quelques lésions. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se joindre à la partie cependant. Et maintenant les deux acolytes avaient la manette dans les mains.

"- Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille."

"- Hein ?"

"- Te faire kidnapper, et tout ça. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il n'y a que dans les films qu'on voit ça !"

"- Faut croire que mon jeu d'acteur les a bluffés" sourit Natsu.

"- Je suis sérieux crétin ! La prochaine fois que tu recommences je te tue."

"- C'est de ma faute maintenant ?!"

Ils se chamaillèrent un moment avant que Gray ne redevienne sérieux. Ses souvenirs refaisant surface, il se tourna vers son ami d'un air nerveux. Il brûlait d'envie de questionner le rose mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

"- ... Natsu ?"

"- Ouais ?" fit celui-ci en esquivant une attaque d'un ennemi virtuel.

"- ..."

Natsu se tourna vers lui.

"- Quoi ? Je t'écoute."

Le brun le fixa longtemps. Ses pensées chamboulées le perturbaient plus que sa question. Il se mit à rire, secouant la tête comme pour chasser toute réflexion qu'il venait de s'imaginer. "- Rien."

"- Hein ?"

"- Rien je t'ai dis. Concentre-toi sur ton jeu, t'es en train de te faire attaquer."

"- Que- Hé ! PUTAIN NON ! TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT !? Bon sang, si je perds la partie j'te jure que tu le regretteras..."

Le rire de Gray résonna dans tout l'appartement.

...

"- Natsuuuuuu !"

La première chose qu'il vit fut deux énormes montagnes de chair rose qui vinrent l'etouffer entre leur creux. Il tomba à la renverse aussitôt qu'il entra dans la classe.

"- Si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiète !"

"- Mmph- Au... Au fecouuuur... !" s'écria le rose à l'agonie. Ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement rétablies et le moindre choc le faisait grincer des dents... tout comme Gray qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvé sous le poids des deux lycéens.

Voyant le pauvre Natsu en train de souffrir, Lucy se releva rapidement sans lâcher son ami. "- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es bien fait soigné ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?"

"- Tout allait bien avant ton accueil spectaculaire" marmonna l'intéressé.

"- Haha désolée."

"- Hum."

La tonalité de la voix étrangement familière dans le dos de Natsu le fit frissonner. "- Enfin, te voilà de retour."

"- E-Erza !"

"- J'en conclus que tu es définitivement rétabli après toute cette histoire sans dessus-dessous. J'espère pour toi que tu as pu rattrapé tous tes cours."

Le rose tiqua.

"- Mes cours... ?"

Le regard que lui lança la présidente le figea sur place. Il crut un moment se transformer en glaçon dès lors que le regard glacial d'Erza rencontra le sien. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. "- B...bien sûr que je les ai rattrapé qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je suis pas aussi désespéré... Et puis c'est la première chose que tu as à dire à un ami qui a failli y laisser sa peau ?! T'es vraiment le diable en personne ! Présidente indigne !"

"- Pardon ?"

"- Gh... J-Je disais..."

Les autres autour de lui entamèrent un signe de la croix, priant en silence pour leur pauvre ami qui aggravait peu à peu son cas. Natsu fit un pas en arrière en position de défense, prêt à parer le coup qui ne tarderait plus à arriver. Seulement, rien ne se produisit.

Le lycéen ouvrit un oeil. Erza n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, restant à l'entrée en le scrutant sans un mot. C'est alors que son expression autrefois meurtrière se radoucit légèrement.

"- Fais attention à toi."

"- ..."

Ces trois petits mots pourtant si simples étaient parvenus à changer l'atmosphère en une fraction de seconde. Natsu en resta bouche-bée, de même que tous ses camarades autour de lui qui faillirent se démonter la mâchoire. La rouquine tourna ensuite le dos avant de s'éloigner de la salle pour rejoindre sa classe.

"- Woaah... Même Erza était inquiète" souffla Lucy qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la Présidente au loin.

"- T'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un monstre pareil dans ta poche." grogna le Fullbuster. Natsu émit un grognement insatisfait. Avoir Erza en tant qu'amie ne signifiait pas toujours une vie paisible, en particulier pour lui. La sonnerie retentit et les adolescents s'installèrent à leur place respective.

La fin des cours arriva rapidement et tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie. Natsu et Gray furent les derniers de leur classe à sortir, se réveillant tout juste du cour précédent. Un bâillement échappa au Fullbuster qui, tout comme son ami, marchait tel un zombie.

Leurs blessures étaient plus ou moins guéries, mais leurs courbatures étaient encore plus tenaces...

"- Wouaah... Je sens que je tiendrai pas jusqu'à ce soir."

"- Pareil..."

"- Ça te dit une boisson énergisante ?"

"- Tu auras le courage d'aller jusqu'au club de kendo juste pour une canette ?" Gray se mit à ricaner de manière sarcastique. "- Ah mec, je ferai tout pour finir cette foutue partie sur laquelle je trime depuis une semaine !"

Natsu fit mine de réfléchir. Son seul souhait pour le moment était de rentrer et se coucher directement après une bonne douche. Ses muscles réclamaient du repos. Il se mit à soupirer, agitant doucement sa main vers Gray : "- Vas-y. Moi je rentre."

"- Okay. À demain vieux, et fais gaffe à toi en chemin."

"- Ça va je vais pas me faire enlever deux fois dans la semaine !" grogna le rose en se dirigeant dans la cour. Il passa entre la masse d'élèves qui sortaient de l'établissement. C'est en se dirigeant vers la grille qu'il croisa le regard d'un visage familier. Pas celui qu'il craignait, mais la surprise restait la même.

Natsu se dirigea vers la tête blonde à moitié dissimulée derrière le mur qui semblait le scruter nerveusement. Mains dans les poches, il s'arrêta devant Sting et le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

"- Oï. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici ? Tu cherches déjà les ennuis après tout ce que t'as fait ?"

"- La ferme, je suis pas venu chercher l'embrouille cette fois." marmonna l'intéressé dans une mine presque boudeuse. Natsu haussa un sourcil. "- Je vois pas d'autres raison de vouloir mettre les pieds dans cette ville, et surtout dans ce lycée. Si tu cherches Zelef sache que…"

"- Je suis pas venu voir ce petit con !" s'écria le blond.

"- Ah ouais ? Alors quoi ?"

"- Je… juste, euh…" Il évita son regard, regardant le sol qui lui parut tout à coup très intéressant. "Je suis juste venu parler, j'ai pas le droit ?"

Natsu en resta presque bouche-bée. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce fêlé de primate. Est-ce que les coups de l'autre jour ont fini par le rendre complètement abruti ? Le rose ravisa cette pensée quand lui-même s'était retrouvé à faire machinalement la conversation avec l'autre enfoiré de yakuza le jour de son enlèvement. Bien que cette soi-disant 'conversation' ait tourné en quelque chose de plus… étrange.

Le rouge faillit lui monter aux joues en repensant à ce précédent après-midi. Il se reprit rapidement, faisant de nouveau face à Sting qui agissait bizarrement.

"- Venu parler de quoi ?"

"- J-J'en sais rien ! Je passais dans le coin par hasard alors j'suis venu c'est tout ! Va pas croire que je m'inquiétais pour toi ou l'autre abruti de Zelef et que je voulais demander de vos nouvelles !"

"- …" Natsu vit clair dans son jeu. Un mince sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. "Oh tu t'inquiétais pour nous ? C'est drôlement gentil de ta part ça."

"- Ferme ta gueule !" hurla Sting, attirant l'attention d'un groupe de lycéen qui sortait tout juste de l'école. Il serra les dents, réprimant son irritation. Pourquoi se mentir après tout ? Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour cueillir des pâquerettes. Mais l'avouer lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein dans son mur de fierté entourant son cœur.

"- Ouais c'est bon, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Je me sens un peu coupable depuis cette histoire alors je me suis dit que je vous devais au moins ça."

"- Je vois." soupira Natsu. Son visage s'éclaircit. "Tu as changé."

"- Hmpf. C'est bien toi qui nous a dit de passer à autre chose nan ?"

"- Haha, ouais. Content que mes paroles ne soient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd."

"- Tch." Sting se colla dos au mur avant de sortir un paquet de cigarette et d'en allumer une. Inhalant le tabac, il sentit sa nervosité diminué petit à petit. C'est peut-être ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. "Et Zelef ?"

"- Pas vu depuis la dernière fois. J'suis sûr qu'il se porte bien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ce trou du cul."

L'autre ricana. "- T'as bien raison." Il inspira une autre latte de toxines avant de se tourner vers le rose, cette fois plus sérieux. "Je suis pas venu uniquement demander de vos nouvelles en fait."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"- Je sais pas si t'en as entendu parler mais y a des types bizarres qui circulent un peu partout dans ce district en ce moment. On sait pas ce qu'ils viennent faire ici mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des enfants de cœur."

Natsu fronça les sourcils. "- … Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec moi."

"- Ouais ben te connaissant tu serais capable de te fourrer dans les ennuis avec le plus dangereux des malfrats sur cette planète."

Le rose tiqua. Est-ce que ce stupide singe venait de l'insulter de tête brûlée qui cherchait ouvertement les embrouilles ? Certes, ça lui arrivait très souvent en ce moment mais quand même. Il lâcha une grimace avant d'ajouter : "- Le seul malfrat que je considère comme étant dangereux est Zelef. Les autres c'est pas mes oignons."

"- Tu as tort. Zelef est puissant mais n'oublie pas qu'il a beaucoup d'ennemis."

"- Hein ?"

Sting s'arrêta. Il dévisagea Natsu un moment avant de se douter de quelque chose. "- Attend… ne me dis pas que tu ne sais rien ?" Le regard interrogé que lui lança le lycéen confirma ses craintes. Le blond faillit avaler sa cigarette. Il se décolla du mur et lui fit face d'un air dramatique.

"- Dis-moi franchement. Que sais-tu sur ce type ?"

"- Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il s'agit d'une saleté de mafieux arrogant qui pense que tout est tout son contrôle alors que ce n'est qu'un foutu gosse de riche qui peut seulement se permettre plus de privilège que les autres. Ah j'oubliais, c'est un putain de pervers psychopathe."

Sting se retint de ne pas se plaquer la main sur la figure. Ce crétin ne savait absolument rien. Il était mêlé à ce type depuis un bout de temps et il ne savait strictement rien sur cette "saleté de mafieux arrogant." Il avait encore du mal à le croire. Il prit les épaules du lycéen, captivant son attention :

"- Écoute. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière tu as pu te mettre ce type dans ta poche, mais je te conseille de prendre tes distances si tu espères un jour avoir une vie paisible."

"- De quoi tu parles ?"

"- Zelef Alvaro. Ce type n'est pas qu'un foutu gosse de riche. C'est le gosse de l'homme le plus puissant du district, voire même du pays tout entier. S'attaquer à lui reviendrait à creuser ta propre tombe. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à dominer une grande partie du territoire, d'autres familles sont à leur poursuite et crois-moi ils ne prévoient pas de prendre le thé avec lui !"

Natsu l'écoutait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il en avait encaissé trop d'un coup. D'accord, il savait déjà que le yakuza était quelqu'un de dangereux mais de là à ce qu'il soit aussi puissant… non, il n'en avait pas du tout idée.

Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Zelef ? Tout juste une année peut-être, il avait à peine eut le temps de profiter de sa vie de lycéen que ce mec lui était tombé dessus. Il pensait d'abord avoir affaire à un prétentieux fils à papa mais la vérité s'était avérée tout autre. Il ne pensait pas que se frotter à des gens comme eux puisse un jour lui être néfaste. Enfin, maintenant il le savait… son strap au poignet et ses douleurs dans les côtes pouvaient en être témoin.

"- Je te le répète" insista Sting "Si tu veux une vie tranquille, reste loin de lui."

Natsu releva les yeux sur le jeune homme dont les prunelles reflétaient tout le sérieux avec lequel il s'exprimait. Il ne blaguait vraiment pas.

Rester éloigné de Zelef ? Mais mec, c'était exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis l'année dernière ! Comment pouvait-il prendre ses distances si le problème en question ne cessait de venir à lui pour le provoquer à tout bout de champ ?!

"- Rester loin de qui ?" lança une voix dans son dos qui fit sursauter les deux garçons.

Sting serra les dents. _Quand on parle du loup… _

"- Zelef…" siffla-t-il.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sting ? Je croyais vous avoir assez laminé pour vous tenir éloigné du district."

"- La ferme, j'suis pas là pour me battre je l'ai déjà dit." bougonna le blondin. Le yakuza parut légèrement étonné. "- Si tel est le cas tu n'as donc rien à faire là."

"- … Tch." Le comportement de Sting laissait à croire qu'il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Zelef. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas venu pour lui après tout. C'était du moins ce que pensa Natsu quand il le vit grogner avant de se préparer à repartir.

Avant de tracer sa route, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le rose :

"- J'ai écouté tes conseils. C'est à ton tour de prendre le mien en considération." Sur ce, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et commença à s'éloigner.

Natsu sentit la présence de l'autre à côté de lui.

"- Depuis quand êtes vous devenus amis ?"

"- C'est pas mon pote." se défendit le plus jeune. "Il est juste… venu parler."

"- Et je suppose que j'étais le sujet principal de cette conversation."

"- … entre autre." avoua Natsu. Il entendit le brun soupirer.

"- J'arrive pas à le croire. Il te casse la gueule la veille et le lendemain vous flirtez comme si de rien était."

"- JE FLIRTAIS PAS !" Natsu s'était retourné vers lui d'un air agacé, faisant sourire le brun qui triompha discrètement de sa petite provocation. Le rose se reprit rapidement, la mine légèrement irritée. "Et puis d'ailleurs, notre conversation m'a révélé quelque chose d'improbable."

"- Ah oui ?"

Natsu releva la tête vers le ciel nuageux, l'air pensif. Il se remémorait les paroles de Sting concernant son ennemi juré. "- Je ne sais absolument rien de toi."

Le silence les entoura comme un brusque coup de vent. Zelef ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélation de sa part. Sting a dû lui parler de quelque chose d'important pour que Natsu ait sorti un truc pareil. Inconsciemment, un rictus vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tourna vers le lycéen.

Natsu sentit la tension monter et il grimaça à l'attention du brun, fronçant les sourcils.

"- Quoi."

"- Tu t'intéresses à moi Natsu-kun ?"

"- Gh ! M-Même pas en rêve ! Je te préviens, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de toi alors si tu crois que…"

"- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris" Il continuait de sourire. Pendant que le rose bougonnait encore dans son coin, une magnifique voiture noire s'arrêta doucement devant les garçons. Natsu observa Zelef se diriger doucement vers le véhicule tandis que le conducteur était sorti ouvrir la portière arrière. Le brun vint s'asseoir sur la banquette de cuir beige.

Et alors que le chauffeur allait pour fermer la porte, l'élève de terminale le retint. Ses yeux rouges croisèrent les prunelles sombres de Natsu.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

"- Hein ?"

"- Grimpe."

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Natsu. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incertain d'avoir bien entendu ce que venait de dire le yakuza. "- … euh ?"

"- Je t'offre une chance de pouvoir en savoir plus sur moi. Ne vas-tu pas la saisir ?" Natsu ne savait plus quoi penser. Voilà des mois qu'il était en guerre avec ce merdeux à tel point que les coups ne suffisaient plus pour exprimer sa haine, et ce type l'invitait tout naturellement chez lui dans le but de faire découvrir tous ses secrets à son ennemi ?!

"- T'es malade ?" demanda le rose sérieusement. "Je te jure, t'as sûrement dû contracter une maladie chelou parce que là ça devient super grave !"

"- Natsu…" soupira le brun.

"- Je t'assure ! Y a que des tarés qui feraient une chose pareille. Serais-tu par hasard tombé du côté obscure de la stupidité ?"

"- Je ne te force pas" le coupa Zelef. "Si tu veux passer à côté d'une opportunité qui pourrait t'être éventuellement bénéfique, libre à toi." Natsu le scruta un instant en réfléchissant à sa proposition. Certes, Zelef était un sacré bâtard mais il savait que ce type ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Est-ce qu'il le sous-estimait en croyant pouvoir lui donner une chance si facilement ? Ça l'agaçait rien que d'y penser.

Il voulait se montrer plus malin ? Qu'il en soit ainsi. Natsu n'était pas un lâche et il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à saisir toutes les chances qui se présenteraient pour abattre cet enfoiré de mafioso.

Serrant les poings, il se décida à prendre place à côté de son ennemi. "- Je te préviens : je ne viens pas prendre le thé. Tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir et je me casse. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

Le rictus du brun s'intensifia. Ses prunelles écarlates brillèrent de satisfaction tandis qu'il lâcha tout simplement : "- Tu ne le regretteras pas."

La portière claqua et le moteur rumina, emportant la voiture de plus en plus loin sans que Natsu n'ait conscience de la paire d'yeux familière qui l'avaient observé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un pâté de maisons…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, non loin du District Cinq et de toute l'harmonie qui en découlait, des bruits de pas sur le carrelage de marbre résonnèrent à travers les longs couloirs de la grande demeure. Lentement, l'homme en mouvement se dirigea vers une grande porte qu'il poussa tout naturellement, faisant légèrement grincer le battant qui s'ouvrit sur un bureau parfaitement rangé derrière lequel se tenait un homme de tout juste la trentaine.

L'apparition de l'homme surprit la jeune femme presque entièrement dénudée assise sur les genoux du leader. Prise d'une soudaine montée de pudeur, elle se recouvra de sa robe détachée et déguerpit de la pièce sans un mot. L'homme de main, aucunement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'interrompre déposa la grande enveloppe sur le bureau impeccable.

"- Nous avons fini les recherches Monsieur."

L'autre ouvrit le tiroir du meuble et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Le sbire aux bouclettes blondes n'attendit pas de signal pour allumer la clope de son supérieur à l'aide de son briquet.

"- Je suppose donc que vous l'avez retrouvé ?"

"- C'est exact. Nos sources d'informations n'indiquent aucune erreur. C'est bien celui que vous recherchiez."

Le leader ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit toutes les photos et les documents qu'elle contenait. Il observa la tête du jeune garçon sur l'une d'entre elles. La lumière de la pièce éclairait la faible couleur rose du jeune individu sur le papier plastifié. L'homme resta à le fixer un long moment avant de se mettre à sourire. "- Aucun doute, il porte le même regard que _lui_."

Il relâcha la photo en se calant sur son siège. La tête relevée, il recracha un nuage de fumée et souriant toujours, il s'adressa à l'exécutant face à lui :

"- Préparez-vous à bouger."

.

.

.

* * *

_Des ennuis se terminent, d'autres commencent... la deuxième partie de cette fic' s'annonce turbulente ~_

_Oh d'ailleurs à partir du prochain chapitre le rating passera au **M**. Soyez prêtes. _

_..._

_Vous avez sûrement remarqué le nom de famille donné à Zelef, "Alvaro" comme il lui fallait un nom de famille (oui, au début je ne savais pas que Natsu et Zelef étaient frangins, sorry...) je lui en ai inventé un en espérant que ça ne choque personne... _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews et au passage je remercie tout le monde pour vos commentaires ! Tendre Voyou ne s'arrêtera jamais tant que vous serez là ! _

**_Joyeuses fêtes et passez un merveilleux Noël ! _**


End file.
